The Archer
by American Soldier
Summary: Xander revisits his past. Sorry, due to time, cannot finish. I had an ending, but, it wouldn't work out. Sorry.
1. Default Chapter

**The Archer**

Time-Set: Season Three; Before 'Amends.'

Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrowing.

Xander sat in his room, fingering something in his book bag. It had been nearly two weeks since the 'Fluke' had occurred, but everyone's anger was still going strong. Willow hated him, Cordelia hated him, Oz hated him, Buffy just plain ignored him, Giles echoed Buffy, and Xander didn't even bother thinking of Faith.

He was considering doing something that he hadn't done in two years, something he swore that he'd never do after what happened. He didn't want attention, he didn't want love. What he wanted was to be around someone. He hadn't truly been around someone ever since Oz and Cordelia caught him and Willow kissing.

Xander sighed as he gave into temptation. He picked up the phone and dialed in the number. He asked if the person he was looking for was there, and when the person on the other end said yes, Xander thanked him and hung up. He gathered up his supplies and walked out the door.

Xander looked down on the field in contempt. He had never expected to be back at this field in his life, particularly after he found out about the demon world. He got out his equipment and slung the bag over his shoulder, fingered the string a little, then walked out to it. But first, he checked the score board.

When Xander had quit, he was in second place. Now, nearly three years later, he was still in second place. He knew then, and he knew now, that his teacher would never allow herself to be beaten by the likes of him. Xander sighed, and walked out onto the field.

The second he took a step outside and the door slammed shut behind him, every eye turned to him. Immediately, everything began to stop. No one fired, no one reloaded, and no one could take their eyes off him. He sighed and silently walked over to his old teacher, ignoring all the eyes that followed him and all the whispering about him…and what happened.

As he walked forward, a clapping began in the back. He turned and saw that two of the archers had started clapping for him. Slowly, everyone there broke out into applause. Xander blushed and continued forward. As he reached her, she began to clap as well.

"My son has returned," she said.

"Hi, Dominique," said Xander.

"Hi, Alexander," answered the Archery Master, "It's been a while."

"More like an eternity from my point of view," said Xander.

"Well, you joined the good fight, so that makes sense."

"How did you know that?"

"Please. You can't expect to not get heard of when you fight alongside the Slayer. So, what are you doing here? I thought you said you'd never come back after that day."

"I did. Now, I'm not so sure."

"You going through a rough patch, aren't you?"

Xander didn't reply, but instead took a good look at his former teacher. She was a thirty-nine year old with green hair, a nose ring, and her entire left arm was encased in armor. She wore a chain mail shirt with a simple white shirt underneath. She had on tight white leather pants and black armor around her shins and feet. She hadn't changed much.

"Yeah," answered Xander.

"Well, Xander," she said, "I told you that day that I'll be here for you till one of us die. Code of the teacher."

"You were a good teacher, Dom."

"You were my best student. Have you done any more shooting?"

"No-well, I have used a crossbow."

"You never were any good with that. So, here to relearn?"

"Kill some time, more like. My friends are…preoccupied right now, so…"

"I get it. You just want to be with somebody. That's why you came here the first time."

"So, you up for a lesson?"

"…Sure, why not?"

Xander smiled as he and Dom loaded up their bows and took aim down the field.

"On three," said Dom, "One…two…THREE!"

Xander let his arrow fly from his bow and, to his complete surprise, landed just a few inches away from the center. Dom's arrow landed dead center.

"Better than the last time you were here," she commented.

"Yeah, but you're still better."

"Not by much. You sure you haven't been practicing?"

"Positive."

"Well, let's try this: we'll fire on three, but fire three shots in repeat succession. Deal?"

"Deal."

Xander loaded up another arrow and waited. On three, he let it fly, grabbed another one, let that one fly, then grabbed another one, and let that one fly. When he looked at the target, he found that each arrow had landed only a few inches apart. But, they all head to the target, until the third hit dead center.

"Nice, Xander. Very nice. Now, why don't you take out the four and aim dead center. I honestly think you've gotten better than the last time I saw you."

Xander smiled politely and took the arrow out.

By the time Dom was done with Xander, it was nearly nightfall. Xander took the last arrow out of the target and loaded it back into his quiver. Dom sat on the bench waiting for him and he sat down next to her.

"So," she began, "Why are you here?"

"Well, you remember I told you about Willow?"

"Yeah."

"Well…"

Twenty minutes later:

"…and now, Cordy hates me, Oz hates me, Willow is scared to be seen with me, Buffy completely ignores me, along with Giles and Faith."

"Sounds like you've been through Hell, along with your friends. I don't know, Xander. This Buffy seems a little bit self-absorbed. Speaking as a neutral party, and you know that I don't spare feelings, I honestly think that you brought a lot of this on yourself. You verbally assault Buffy, cheat on Cordelia with Willow, and get alienated by your friends because you can't fight. However, speaking neutrally, I also have to point out that you have done quite a few note-worthy things that deserve respect; respect that, to be perfectly honest, you will never receive."

Xander frowned slightly, but he knew that she was right. Dom was not only a master archer, but she also had several degrees in psychology and human relations. It felt better to talk about it.

"Dom, I know that things haven't been great in Sunnydale, especially now. I know that you have plans to leave sometime, but…I want you to know that, when I was growing up, my mother basically treated me like my dad treated me. You, Dom…you were my mother. For years, you were the one who raised me. You taught me ethics, you taught me honor. Your Code of the Archer. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be who I am."

There were a few tears in her eyes.

"Xander," she said, "I never married, never had a boyfriend, I've never had a child. I never thought that I'd ever get to have one. But, on the day that we met, all those years ago, I just knew that you were mine. You became my son that day, and nothing can ever take that away."

The two hugged each other, both letting their tears come to the fore. Xander had known this woman for years, almost as long as he had known Willow. It was so powerful, seeing her again. It brought back so many memories. As the two let go of each other, Xander could tell that she wanted to say something else.

"Xander, when you said that I have plans to leave, you have no idea how right you were."

"What do you mean," asked Xander. He wasn't liking where this was going.

"Well…I was here tonight practicing for what I'm about to experience. Xander, I'm going to Asia tomorrow. I've been given an opportunity to participate in a very difficult course. An Archery Master in Mongolia has created a brand new kind of meditation technique, along with a very difficult training area. I'll be there for two years, at the very least."

Xander smiled at her.

"Wow, Dom! I'm so happy for you."

He hugged her again, then looked in her eyes.

"I know that I might not ever see you again, but I want you to know that I feel good for you. I love you, with all my heart, and I wish you the best on your journey."

"Thanks, Xander. Speaking of which, I need to get home. If I don't, I might not ever get all my stuff together."

"What are you bringing?"

"Well…nothing. I'm actually just planning on wearing my armor to the airport. I'll be given new clothes when I get there."

"What about airport security?"

"I'll explain what I'm doing, and they'll let me pass…I hope."

"And your stuff?"

"That's what I was going to take care of tonight. I'm selling it on Ebay. I figure it will all be sold by the time I arrive, considering that I'm taking my laptop tomorrow. I'll sell it while I'm in China."

"Why are you selling it all? I mean, your house is all paid for, you don't have electricity. Do you really have any taxes to pay?"

"I still pay taxes on my house, but aside from that, I don't really know. I don't own the land, I share it with a hermit billionaire who enjoys my lifestyle. All he wants in return for my living there is to keep him safe if someone comes for him and his money, poor guy. He's a miser, and he won't let me help him."

"But…why sell it?"

"I can't own anything when I get there. It's part of the test."

"Well…I'll miss you, Dominique."

"Me also, Alexander."

They hugged again and gathered anything they left, then walked out of the field together. Once they were outside, Dom stopped and turned to him. She took off her quiver holder and bow and placed them on the ground.

"Xander," she said, "I want you to take these."

"What," he asked, shocked, "Why?"

"When I get there, I can't own anything. It's part of the process. Aside from that, it's tradition. Once a teacher passes on or, in this case, leaves and may never be seen again, it is tradition for that teacher to pass on their longbow and quiver. May they help you in the time to come."

She looked as though she was about to leave, but then turned back to him.

"Also," she said as she took off her necklace, "I want you to have this."

She handed him the necklace. On it were two crystals and a key. Xander didn't know what they were for.

"The two stones are magic stones," she said.

"But, you hate magic."

"Yes, that's true. When I turned to God, I renounced magic in all its forms. But, when my mother died, she passed on these crystals to me. I couldn't, and wouldn't, dare to send them away. The one of the left creates fire, and the one of the right creates ice-fire, kind of like cold fire."

"Wow. That'd be handy against a vampire."

"Yes, I thought of that."

"But…no. The key…"

"Yes, Xander. You're eighteen, legally an adult. You can get out of that Hell your parents put you through and make a new life for yourself. Xander, if you don't take it, then I'll be forced to sell it on Ebay…and I don't want to give it to some jerk who'd turn it into some harem!"

"…Alright, Dom. But when you get back, if you get back, you come right there. You hear?"

"Yes, Sir. I assure you."

The two hugged once more, then Xander watched as his mother walked away to her home. Wait…

"How will you get into your house," shouted Xander.


	2. Commando

**The Archer**

Time-Set: Season Three; Before 'Amends.'

Xander quickly checked his room for anything he missed. He had gathered up all his most important possessions. He had his axe, his bows, his arrows, his guitar, and his clothes. Oh, and his country music along with a CD boombox. He knew that Dom's house didn't have electricity, but she did have three car batteries that she used to power her laptop. She connected them to some outlets that she had made herself.

Xander got his stuff together and carried it out to the car. As he finished packing it up, two bodies came out of the house.

"What the Hell are you doing, you worthless bitch," shouted his father.

"Guess they're not passed out," muttered Xander.

"Get back inside the house," shouted his mother.

"Not gonna do that, mom," he said.

"Excuse me," said his father, "What did you just say?"

"I said that I'm no going to go back inside, dad. I'm moving out."

"Like HELL you are," he screamed, "You're mine and you do what I tell you to!!"

"Not anymore, dad," he said, "I'm eighteen and legally an adult. I have a place I can move to and I will go there. There is nothing that either one of you can do or say that will stop me, so you can just walk back inside and leave me the Hell alone."

Both his parents stared at him, then his father wordlessly walked back inside. He came out a minute later with something in his hand. He walked over to Xander and handed it back to him. Xander stared at it. It was a picture of Xander and his folks on his seventeenth birthday…the first time that his parents had ever celebrated his birthday…the first time that anybody had ever celebrated his birthday.

Xander, for the first time since that day, smiled at his father. He wordlessly gave his father a hug, and his father returned it. When they broke apart, he looked Xander square in the eye.

"Alexander," he said with a sober voice, first time ever, "I know that your mother and I haven't been the best parents to you. I know that I've…hit you so many times that you've probably got brain damage. I also know that that's so that I don't go out during that time and…pick a fight with someone else. You've saved both our lives before, and we both know that you fight the darkness. That's another reason why I've been so hard on you recently. I wanted you to be tough enough to survive in that world. I…no, **we** are very proud of you, boy. If I could have had the child of my choice, it would still be you."

Xander felt himself choke up as he listened to his father's testimony. He felt his eyes tear up slightly as he remembered all those times. It was hard to accept, but the words rang true in his heart. He extended his hand to his father, and his father shook his hand. When he let go, he turned to Xander's mom.

"Do you have something to say," asked his father.

She sneered and walked down to her son.

"Have a good life," she said, "And try."

She turned and walked back inside. His father turned back to Xander and shook his head.

"You know the number, right," he asked.

"Yeah, Dad. I…love you guys. I'll miss you."

"We will, too, son. Oh, by the way…nah, it's not important right now. Go on, Xander. Call us every now and then."

"Will do, Dad."

Xander hopped into his car, waved goodbye to his dad, then drove off. For the first time in his natural life, Xander felt like…a human being.

Xander sighed as he surveyed his new home. The house had two stories, the first floor and a little goat room in the center of it. A spiral staircase led to it. Everything in the house was made of wood, and nothing, aside from the bed, had cushions or mattresses, and the one on the bed was extremely thin. The living room was also the library, and it housed three bookcases full of books on meditation and the secrets of the earth. It was filled with information that would make Giles want to buy the house from him. The other spaces on the walls were filled with weaponry from the orient and the Dark Ages. The den had a wooden couch that was closer to a church pew, a coffee table, and was surrounded by art. There were three suits of armor there, one from China, another from England, and one American Ranger uniform from World War II. Dom never liked war, but she said that World War II was the war that created Earth. It also had another bookshelf filled with how to create weaponry of all styles. Xander remembered using those books to create his first bow, which he still had, and his first quiver of arrows, which he still had. The study was filled with his two bows and was covered with every quiver of arrows he had…which totaled up to nearly seven hundred and thirty arrows. Xander had taken each and every quiver to church and had a priest bless it, then put a bit of magic on the tip. It would kill a vampire easily. The kitchen, which you had to open a hidden door on the left side of the den to get to, was a simple room with a furnace pit and a cauldron suspended from chains above it, and a sink. The only modern tool, aside from the car batteries and laptop, that she had was indoor plumbing, which she used sparingly. There was mainly vegetables in there, but Xander would go out and buy some meat. He respected Dom a lot, but he couldn't survive without a steak every now and then. The bedroom, which was right next to the study, held his bed and a skylight window. The room was filled with paintings by Dominique, and most of them were of her and Xander practicing. There was one, however, that touched Xander especially. It was a painting of a castle underneath attack by their enemies. There were swords being flung, arrows being shot, and lava flowing from the castle. The thing he liked about it was the flag on the castle. It was the American flag, but there was a golden dagger amongst the stars. It was what Dominique believed America represented: the courage and responsibility to fight for those in need at any cost.

The room that Xander liked the best was the goat room. It had six windows, but the walls and windows were all covered by mirrors. There was only one lamp suspended in the center of the room. The only air in the room would come from the trapdoor that led back downstairs.

As Xander set put all his stuff together, Xander decided that he would do some meditation. He put on some country music (never meditate without it) and went up to the goat room. He lit the candle and locked the door, then turned off his watch. He settled himself into the most comfortable position, listened to the dulcet tunes of the music, smelled the incense from the candle, and let his mind wander. For an hour, he guessed, he let his mind wander. As he did so, he began to see things. He saw his friends. They were…in pain. He saw fire and brimstone, lightning. He saw fog and a catacomb. He saw…a creature with many forms, but none of them were alive. He saw the dead as they rose from the ground, fire consuming the high school. He saw…a snake, a huge snake rise in front of the full moon and roar. He saw, and felt, death.

When Xander awoke, he gasped for what breath he could. His visions had been so vivid, so destructive, that he could not even understand where he was at first. He panicked for a moment, then calmed down. He breathed as slowly as he could, tried to regain control of his body, but failed. He felt his body convulse, then struggled to attempt to gain control. Finally, after nearly an hour of convulsing, he regained control of his body. He struggled to his feet, opened the trapdoor, put out the candle, walked down the stairs, then fell to the ground.

When he woke up, he looked at the clock. It was seven thirty in the morning. Fortunately for him, it was a…

"Oh, shit," said Xander.

He started to get up, but felt his head become light. He fell down to the floor again. He tried once more, but again felt his body give out on him. The visions had taken a toll on his body. Xander stopped moving. He remembered when he had fallen into the vision, because he had to turn off his watch. He remembered that it had been six forty-five on Saturday night. According to the battery operated clock he had on the coffee table, it was six thirty-three on Monday morning. Xander had been trapped in that nightmare for over twenty-four hours. Without any hesitation, Xander got up…and fell back down.

Nearly two hours later, Xander finally managed to get to his feet. He limped over to the front door, then thought about what he was going to do. He couldn't possibly drive now, and the nearest phone was…he had no idea where the nearest phone was. Finally, Xander made his decision. Instead of resisting the vision, he would have to embrace it. Xander walked slowly back up to the goat room, lit the candle, shut the trapdoor, then let himself fall back into the vision.

For nearly one full week, Xander remained trapped within his vision. He journeyed through the world that he knew; the world of evil. He found things that he couldn't imagine, things that he'd never heard of, and…experienced things that he'd never realized could be experienced. There were so many things that he felt and heard and saw…to him, a minute was a year. His mind unlocked secrets that he never knew were there. He unlocked the warrior of the jungle, the Vietnam veteran. He trained with the soldier, learned how to fight like a soldier. Then, he experienced his memories. He went through basic training, went through Para-training, and went through the four-and-a-half years that his soldier spent in Vietnam before he was killed by a Viet Cong vampire.

Then, he went to the savannah. He felt the longing of the hunt, the call of the wild, and the lust of death. The beast that humans called the hyena rampaged through his mind, taught him how to track and how to scare his prey. It taught him how to see, how to feel…It taught him how to sense the world around him, on the three plains of existence that humans could travel to: the living plain, where Xander was now; the dead plain, where the dead reside; and the plain in between, where the demons and vampires and all things mystical exist. He could feel the earth, and it fueled his being. He felt his mind, his body, and his spirit become stronger as the hyena left him.

Xander could not see where he was now. Then, he heard a scream. He opened his eyes and came face-to-face with…himself. But there was something wrong, something he couldn't recognize. Then, the face in front of him morphed. It changed into the image of a vampire. Xander wondered when he had ever been a vampire, but then the answer became clear to him…as he saw the vampire's memories. This vampire was brought to his world by Anyanka, the patron saint of scorned women. She had blessed Cordelia with a wish, and she had wished for Buffy to never have come to Sunnydale. Xander saw the events of that wish and felt true fear. This was the world that would have been. The world that could have been. It frightened him.

Then, the vampire took him. He felt his face change, felt the absence of a soul, felt the need for the blood. He felt the seductive call of the vampire, and Xander wanted so much to simply allow himself to be pulled into it. But, he could not bare it. He fought the essence inside him, fought the demon. The demon put up a struggle, but it was quickly losing. Xander's spirit, strengthened by both the soldier and the animal. It parted the waters before Xander, forced the demon into a state of near death. It collapsed onto its knees, a clear signal of surrender. Xander could feel its plea. It was willing to give itself to him in exchange for its existence within his body. It had been torn away from existence when the power-center was destroyed, but now that Xander had rediscovered it, the vampire wanted back…and he would gladly serve a being of good in exchange for his existence. Xander knew that, if he agreed, the demon would betray him, but so would the hyena, no matter how much they said they wouldn't. The soldier and Xander himself would be overcome by the hyena, but the vampire was an enemy to all three. The animal and the soldier would be extremely preoccupied in controlling the vampire, so that would allow Xander to have complete control over his body. The hyena hated vampires and, thus, would never agree to work with him. The soldier was loyal to Xander, just as he was loyal to his country when he was alive. Xander made his decision: he would allow the vampire a meager existence within his body. Immediately, he felt the change as the vampire rose and stood behind him and the other two spirits. There were no voices, only instincts. The hyena and the vampire both screamed 'kill,' but the soldier said 'kill when necessary,' and Xander said that as well.

Xander felt his mind, body, and spirits meld into one. He was in the meld, in the thick of all three realms. Xander slowly numbed his mind and allowed his body to come out of its trance.


	3. First

**The Archer**

As his mind stumbled out of its archaic state, Xander felt…old. His mind felt as though it had gone through a hundred years of conflict, and…his body looked it, too. He looked in the mirror and examined his features. He was always a little buff, but now he looked like he could probably take on Buffy…and survive. He flexed his muscles and knew that the next time he saw Cordelia again, she'd think about taking him back…and when Willow saw him, she might think of kicking Oz to the curb.

Xander got up and looked around: the room was dark, for the candle had gone out. However, Xander could see perfectly in the dark. He guessed it was from the vampire and the hyena. He looked in the mirror and saw…his reflection. It was faded, almost transparent. Xander panicked, but calmed down once he realized that he did have a soul. Then, Xander got an idea.

He stretched out with his senses and focused on the image in the mirror. He felt his soul, his spirit, as it began to grow. Then, he looked in the mirror and saw…himself, with no fade. Then, Xander completely let go of his focus and found himself to have…no reflection at all. But, when Xander let his mind work as it usually did, he found that he did have a full reflection.

He thought about the vampire face, or game face as the Scooby Gang called it, and wondered if he had one now that his spirit was part vampire. Then, just as he thought that, he felt his face change. He looked in the mirror and nearly screamed when he saw himself. He had the game face alright, but it was a little different. He also had pointed ears and his eyes were completely black…there was nothing there except for black holes.

Xander forced his face to go back to normal, the sighed as he tried to gain a focus on the world. When he did, he gasped as he felt it. The whole world, literally, is what he felt. He felt pain, disaster…but he also felt happiness, and love. It was balanced, but the balance was beginning to tilt.

He sighed and turned on his watch, then gasped at the time. It was twelve thirty-eight in the morning…on Monday. He had been locked in his trance for nearly a week. He opened the trapdoor and raced downstairs.

Unlike the last time he had done that, he didn't collapse or feel lightheaded. He stopped in the living room, then sat down on the couch. He wondered what he was going to do. He knew that Buffy would probably be able to notice him, and if not, Faith **would** notice him. He knew that once they realized something was different with him, Buffy would somehow convince everyone that it needed to be destroyed. And they would try, no matter how hard he tried to argue. If the managed to destroy any one of his spirits, that would destroy his spirit completely. The four were joined together, literally one soul, and if one was separated, it would cause a chain reaction that would kill him.

Xander took a huge breath to calm his nerves. Then, he sniffed the air. He could smell fresh air, but no one had been inside or outside for a week. The air should be stale. He sniffed again, and found that the smell was coming from the living room, where he was in. He smelt it, coming from behind him. He turned and examined that area. There was a wall covered with axes, swords, and crossbows. He sniffed and smelt the air, coming from right there.

He walked over to it and sniffed again. As he smelt, he noticed that there were cracks where there should have been solid wall. Xander looked along the lines and found that the wall was really a door. Xander stretched out with his senses to find the trigger and found it to be one of the daggers. He could very nearly see through the wall, and he 'visioned' the gears. He gripped the dagger nearest to the right side and pulled it up. It didn't move. Xander got a better grip on it, then turned it sharply to the left. As he did so, he heard a click on the inside of the wall, then felt it come loose. Xander pushed it and it revealed a passageway that led down underneath the ground.

Before Xander could even think about going down, he felt the sunlight. Acting on pure instinct, he put his arm over his face to shield himself. He could feel his game face come on, but then he noticed that he wasn't burning. He lowered his arm and relaxed. The light didn't hurt him, which surprised him mainly because of his vampire quarter. He shifted out of his face and walked down the passage.

He walked slowly, fearing that he would be blinded once he got to the source of the light. His eyes hadn't adjusted yet to their new ability, but they were trying. He moved down the passage until it got level, the had to crouch down so he wouldn't hit his head. When he got to the end of the passage, he found himself in a spherical room, like Epcot. There was a small desk in the middle of the room and it had a note on it. But, the interesting thing was the fact that the rest of the room was filled with hundreds of dollars.

Xander gasped as he realized what this must mean. He picked up the note and began to read:

'Dear Xander,

I know you'll probably find this room sooner or later. You're a very adventurous young man. Remember when I told you my mother gave me those two crystals? Well, she was a mage, obviously. But her husband, my foster father, he was a self-made millionaire. They both died in a car accident. When they died, they left me the two crystals and ten million dollars in cash, and that's after taxes. I spent some of it on the laptop, but that was at a yard sale. The batteries I got from the same garage sale, so there's probably near ten million left. I want you to have it.

Don't try to argue with me, Xander. And I'll give you two reasons why not to: one, I can't own anything while I'm over there, including money; and two, I'm in Asia right now and I didn't leave a phone number. Spend it! If you don't want to spend it, then donate some of it. I don't care either way, it's only money, but try to use it for a good cause.

Xander, I want you to live the best life you can. I promise you, whether in living or in death, I'll come back and teach you some of what I've learned. I wish you the best. Remember the Code.

Love,

Dominique'

Xander sat down on the couch and thought about what he was gonna do with all that money. Xander knew himself very well, and he knew that he couldn't possibly find a use for all that money. But…Xander shivered as he remembered his first vision, how a huge battle took place between soldiers and demons. Somehow, Xander knew that he would be one of the commanders, perhaps the general of the operation, and he knew that it would be up to him to supply his troops.

Xander made his decision then. He walked into the bedroom, put on his combat boots and fatigue pants, a tight black shirt, and his necklace. He wanted to dress in a way that would please all four parts of him. The combat clothing was for soldier guy, the black for vamp-face, and the necklace for him. Now, what to do for the animal. Xander walked into the den and sat down. He looked at the table, then smiled. There was a necklace underneath the table. It had an arrowhead attached to it. Xander picked it up, and inspected it.

On the front, or back, there was a carving of a heart with a light coming from it. On the back, or front, there was an inscription. It read: 'Warriors with heart, animals with pride, demons with valor, and jesters with honor.' Xander smiled and put it on.

Feeling complete, he went back to 'Epcot,' as he had chosen to call it, filled up a bag with two million dollars, then walked back outside. He locked the door, then walked outside. He tossed the bag into his car, locked the door to the house, then drove away.

Xander drove first to the children's hospital in Sunnydale. He got his bag out and walked inside. He went up to the front desk and rung the bell.

"Can I help you," asked the nurse.

"Yeah," said Xander as he lifted the bag onto the desk, "I'd like to make a donation. How exactly do I go about doing that?"

Xander drove away from the hospital, smiling to himself. He had donated a million and nine hundred thousand dollars. He drove until he came in front of his parents house. He got the bag, then walked up to the front door. He knocked and waited. Then, his father answered the door.

"Xander," he said, "It's good to see you. Do you want to come inside?"

"No," said Xander, "I've got a few errands to run, but first I wanted you to have this."

Xander opened his bag, then pulled out fifty thousand dollars. He handed it over to his dad.

"Take it," Xander said as his father tried to refuse it, "Use it. Get a job and save. I know you can be a good husband, so start."

Xander's father looked at him in awe.

"How," he asked, "How do you know I can be a good husband?"

"Because, in the end, you were a good father."

Xander drove up to the Army National Guard base in Sunnydale. The same one that he had robbed last year. As the sentry on duty halted him, Xander parked his car there and began to pull out his bag.

"Can I help you, Sir," asked the sentry.

"Yes, you can," said Xander, "I want to make a donation to the Army National Guard. Where do I do that?"

Xander drove down the road, pleased with himself. He remembered the looks on the doctors' faces, his father's face, and the Colonel's face when he made his donations. That had been worth it.

Xander drove to Sunnydale High School, parked his car, then got out and walked inside. As he walked into the library, he immediately knew that something had been up. There were books strewn out all over the desks, the whiteboard was out, and Giles's office door was open.

He sniffed and immediately knew that no one was here, though they had left only a short while ago. He figured that they were out dealing with whatever they had to, so he decided that now was the time to get home.

As he walked outside, the first thing he noticed was that it was unseasonably cold. Then, he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked up into the air, and he saw…snow. Snow was falling to the ground, a lot of snow, as a matter of fact. The snow quickly covered the ground and, less than ten minutes later, the entire ground was covered with, at least, two feet of snow.

Xander smiled as he felt calm cold that the snow brought. It felt wonderful, especially now. He walked over to his car, got inside, then drove around town. He drove all around, looking at the snow and how it had changed the usually hot dale. People were outside, gasping and shivering. They put on thick clothing for the first time ever. The snow made everyone feel the Christmas spirit.

As he drove down main street, he spotted a couple and smiled as he did. He slowed down and drove up behind them. Then, he honked the horn. The vampire and the Vampire Slayer turned around. He waved to them and they came over.

"You two crazy lovebirds want a lift," he said.

Xander drove to the Sunnydale High School library and parked the car in the parking lot. Neither, so far, had commented on his demeanor or his clothing, so he figured that the two were just too involved in each other.

"Xander," asked Buffy, "Where have you been the past week?"

"I know I've been avoiding the Scooby Gang lately," he said, "But, that's all over now."

"I know things were rough, but you didn't have to make us worry. Willow was so frantic that Oz nearly didn't take her back," said Buffy.

"Oz took Willow back," said Xander, "Well, that just makes my day complete! Man, this has been the best day of my life."

"Is he being sarcastic," whispered Buffy to Angel.

"I don't know," whispered Angel.

"I'm not," said Xander, "I'm really happy! I just got through helping out the children's hospital, made up with my father, and gave a little help to the Guard."

"The Guard," asked Angel.

"Remember the rocket launcher we used on the Judge," asked Xander.

Angel nodded.

"Figured you would. See, me and Cordy stole that from the local Guard base. I just made a donation that makes up for it."

"What kind of donation," asked Buffy.

"The kind any civilian would make for his country," said Xander.

As he and the other two got out, they walked into the school and entered the library. It was dark in there, probably because of the weather. As Xander thought, Giles, Willow, Oz, and, unlike what he thought, Faith were all there waiting for Buffy's return. When the group sighted Xander, all he saw was a red whirlwind.

"Xander," squealed a giddy Willow, "Oh, God! Where have you been?"

"Would you believe 'out,'" asked Xander.

"Start talking," she said.

Xander smiled and started his tail. He included a lot of the truth, but just said that he got the house as inheritance, completely left out the money and his new gifts, and said that he had inherited it from his aunt who disappeared in Thailand.


	4. Everest

**The Archer**

Over the Christmas holidays, Xander did nothing except meditate. He sat in his goat room and let everything happen to him. He fought in Vietnam, in Korea, and had managed to work his way up to the Mighty Mushroom Roar, as it had once been called. Then, Xander decided to try something new.

He had gone out, on the last week of his break, with no clothing, save a pair of camouflage pants. He brought his longbow with him and his sword, which was basically a short katana. He set up four dummies and tied them each to a branch in four different places around the yard, which was very big. He tied a blindfold over his eyes and sat down on the grass. He let the world overtake him, and felt his spirit become aware of everything and anything there was.

He had done it so often now that it was basically automatic. He felt all four parts of his soul become separated, but remain connected. They each had their session with Xander, teaching him their skill. When the hyena was teaching him, Xander recalled tossing a quarter somewhere, then sniffing around until he found it.

When the soldier was with him, Xander could remember practicing combat tactics. He remembered punching, kicking, and basically destroying one of the dummies with his hands. Then, the soldier took him to the Battle of the Bulge. He remembered what this soldier remembered, and his soldier was actually a half-demon with a lifespan of several centuries, so he was definitely experienced.

When the vampire took over, he taught Xander how to think the way a vampire does. Xander remembered everything that a vampire does. He remembered where they hide, how they move, what they tend to do on instinct, and, most importantly, how to sense one.

When the actual Xander took over again, he strengthened his soul. He taught himself love, sincerity, and honor. Honor was the most important thing. Neither the hyena nor the vampire understood it, but the soldier most certainly did. The two worked together and developed their own code. Xander called it 'The Code of the Lamp.'

It went:'Know your friends, your enemies, and those neutral in the war. Protect your allies with valor, and destroy your enemies with honor. Strike true and swift, lest your foe slay you before you can yet be slain.'

Xander couldn't remember much after that, but when he woke up, he saw that all the dummies were dust. Well, all except one. That one was filled with three arrows, one in the neck, one in the heart, and one in the stomach. Aside from that, it was missing its arms, legs, and the top of its head.

Xander walked over to the dummy and pulled out the arrows, sharpened them, then placed them back in his quiver.

On the last day of break, he meditated in his goat room from dawn till dusk. He focused on tactics and fighting styles. Tonight was the night. When dusk was about to fall, Xander brought himself out of his meditation and went downstairs. He took a quick shower, then got ready. He was surprised when he found that Dom actually had plumbing, but figured that she preferred to bathe in the water.

He put on his camouflage pants and nothing else. He put four stakes on his belt loops, strapped his short sword to his leg, then strapped his quiver behind his back. He got his longbow and he used some tape to strap the fire crystal on it. He figured that it would light the arrow, seeing as how he had plenty and could always get more. He made the ice crystal into a bracelet, or gauntlet he guessed, and he could use it to freeze anything he wanted. He had tested it during the holidays.

As the night dawned and darkness overtook the Hellmouth, Xander grabbed his arrowhead necklace and put it on, then walked out into the night.

Xander started with the cemetery nearest to him. It was the one near Faith's place, or so Buffy had told him one time. Xander stretched out with his senses and felt the presence of the undead in the air. He counted three sources in from of him, and one to the side of him. None had detected him. Xander concentrated and hid his aura from them, as he had when he had picked up Buffy and Angel during the holidays, then focused on his body. It became transparent, along with all his articles. He shifted into his game face, just in case one of them did notice him, crouched down to his knees, and got ready.

The three vampires were just talking, doing nothing, but the one to his side…Xander could feel her apprehension as she stalked something that was just barely out of his sensing area. He decided that he should deal with her first. Xander stalked over to the tombstone that she was hiding behind, settled down, then held his breath as she turned her head.

She obviously felt something, but she couldn't see anything. When she turned her head back to her prey, Xander silently got out a stake and prepared to stake her. Before he did, however, Xander stretched out with his senses and attempted to discern who her prey was. It was a couple of teenagers, two boys in the year below him. Both were drunk and were noisily making their way through the cemetery. Xander silently prayed that neither would notice him.

Xander stalked up to her, then grabbed her by the throat and covered her mouth with his hand. She began to struggle and almost bit his hand, but Xander silenced her by breaking her neck. She was not dead yet, but she was near it. Dusting her would attract the two boys, along with the three vampires. Xander needed to get those two out of the cemetery before he could deal with the four of them. Xander stretched out with his senses and created a noise near them.

When the two heard it, they panicked and ran outside the cemetery. Xander sighed and let out a roar, a roar that would make a vampire proud. Xander waited until he heard footsteps come his way, then dashed up the tree. He positioned himself as good as he could, drew an arrow from his quiver, then took aim as the three vampires ran over to the one with the broken neck.

"What happened to you," commented one of them.

Xander would have chosen that time to make a comment, but decided to just kill them. Xander let his arrow fly and, just as he suspected, the arrow lit up with fire as it raced past the bow. It struck the female vampire and she burnt up quickly, and the vampire that had been bending over her caught fire as well. He screamed as his arm lit up with fire, then became dust.

Xander let two more arrows fly before the other two could run, and they each found their mark. Xander growled in satisfaction, got out of his game face, then jumped down to the ground. He walked over to the four piles of ash and plucked the three arrows out of the ground. The fire, apparently, didn't have any effect on the arrows. That must be due to his special bit of magic. It was called Dwerban, which in some language meant 'Fire and dust.' Xander had found it while he was going through Dom's things. It must have been her mother's. Xander cleaned off his arrows, then placed them back into his quiver. Xander stretched out with his senses, then took off. There was a battle to be fought.

As Xander ran, he sensed the battle was not going as he would have had it. He shifted into game face as he came closer to the source of the disturbance. There were seven vampires there, and they had surrounded a dark figure that Xander knew.

"Come and get it," said Faith.

As Xander took position behind a tombstone and got ready to fire, he could tell that Faith was merely stalling for time. She was in over her head, and even she knew that. Xander knew that all of them would be distracted by him killing a few, but that distraction could be used to get Faith in a dead or hostage position, and Xander could not allow either to happen.

He pointed a bladed hand at the vampires, stretched out with his senses, and activated the ice-fire crystal. Suddenly, blue flames sprouted from the ground at the vampires feet. Xander focused and the flames became blocks of ice that bound the vampires to the ground.

Xander stopped and saw the vampires attempt to struggle out of them. He also noticed that Faith wasn't moving, but she wasn't bound in ice. She didn't know what had done that and wasn't willing to move until she found out what.

Xander placed his bow on the tombstone, got out an arrow, placed it against the bow, took aim, then let it fly. He saw Faith gasp and jump back when the first vampire burned. Then, Xander let two arrows loose, then three, then one. The seven vampires were seven piles of ash in under ten seconds.

Xander was reluctant to let his presence known to the Slayer, but he also knew that if he hid himself from her that she would be able to sense him. He could feel her senses stretching out as far as they could, which wasn't very far, but he knew that once he got in range of her that she would know he was there.

Xander made himself as invisible as he could, then he stretched out with his senses and made a noise to her left. She turned and ran that way, fully expecting to catch whatever made that noise. Xander moved with all the skill that World War II, Korea, and Vietnam had taught him. He gathered up the seven arrows, then took cover just as soon as Faith started back his way. She had heard him.

Xander just gave up. He placed the arrows into his quiver, attached his bow to the quiver, then took off. He knew that he was moving without making any noise, but he also knew that Faith had sensed him just before he ran. Now, she was following him as fast as she could, which was considerably faster than he was currently running.

Xander bobbed, weaved, and jumped over every tombstone there was. When he came to a mausoleum, he jumped onto the wall and used it to get to the ceiling of it. He crouched down, then got into the prone position as Faith came his way. He couldn't see her directly, but he could see her with his senses. She was slowing down as she came closer to him. She could feel him, but she couldn't see him.

"Where'd that bastard go," she asked no one.

Xander kept quiet, knowing that this was a trap. She knew his position, but she couldn't tell exactly what elevation he was at. She tried to open the mausoleum, but it was locked. She knew that whatever she had been chasing didn't have enough time to unlock it, yet she could feel it was in the mausoleum.

Xander resisted the urge to grin as Faith groaned and started back for her hotel room. Xander didn't feel like waiting, so he rolled and pressed his hand off the roof. He felt himself fly off the roof and land perfectly next to the mausoleum. Xander sighed and let his body relax. He saw his body become visible again, but didn't bother shifting his face. He took a deep breath, then turned away from the direction that Faith had been walking in.

He started to walk away, but when he got past the mausoleum, his danger sense flared up. Then, he felt an arm grab him and press him up against the wall. He watched as a stake came flying his way, but stopped.

"Xander," he heard Faith say.

Faith walked away from the mausoleum in frustration. She just _knew_ that there was a…something there, but she couldn't see where. Then, she heard feet hit the ground. She turned back and ran to the mausoleum as silently as she could. She stayed there and listened. She heard a sigh and heard that same person take a deep breath. Then, she heard whoever it was start to come her way. Right when she saw him, she grabbed him and threw him on the wall. She had her stake in hand, lifted it up, and was about to send it home when she saw who the vamp was. She stopped just before the stake hit home.

"Xander," she said in disbelief.

"Hi, Faith," said the demon once known as Xander.

"…Why'd it have to be you," she asked.

Faith had never had friends before, never cared for them. But, when she came to Sunnydale, they all seemed to accept her for what she was. Well, aside from B. X and Red had taken her under their wing, taught her how to make it on the Hellmouth as they had. She knew this job had its dangers, but, to be fair, she admired them both for taking the job when they weren't bound to. Now, one of the people that she thought would never be claimed by this town was just that: claimed. He stood here, in front of her, with the face of a vampire and now it was her job to stake him before he could do harm.

Before he could answer, she drew her stake back and drove it in.

Xander ducked the second the stake came his way. He kicked Faith's shins and used his senses to bring her down to the ground. The second she hit the ground, he used the ice-fire crystal to bind her to the ground. As she struggled, Xander sat down beside her. He shifted back to his normal face. When she looked at him, she glared, but Xander knew that there was actual sorrow underneath that glare.

"Do you have a mirror," asked Xander.

"Why," Faith said, "You wanna check your tan or something!? You don't have a reflection."

Xander groaned. He thought for a second, then had an idea. He took his gauntlet off and showed it to Faith.

"You see your reflection," said Xander, "And you see mine, too."

Xander let his reflection be seen by Faith. She stopped moving as she looked at it. Then, she looked back at him.

"How," she asked.

"Tell you later," said Xander as he released her.

She groaned and rubbed her arms. Xander helped her up and the two started walking.

"What's happened to you, X," she asked.

"Like I said, 'Tell you later.'"

As Faith and Xander entered her hotel, Faith tossed her stake into the chair and pulled out a knife. Xander took off his quiver, longbow, gauntlet, short sword, and stakes and placed them into the bathroom, then he closed the door. It was a sign of trust. Faith, understanding what he meant, tossed her knife into the chair with her stake.

"Spill," she said as she sat on the bed.

Xander sat down on the floor and looked her in the eye, then told his story. The true story. Once he was done, Faith looked kind of shocked.

"So," she said, her voice quivering slightly, "You have visions?"

"I go on vision quests," said Xander.

"How?"

"My instructor. She taught me how to use a bow and how to meditate. I haven't meditated since…we'll, let's just say not for a long time."

"And you saw me-"

"Standing over an angel with a longbow in your hands. There was blood on your hands."

"And you got these powers through your…vision quests?"

"Yes. I accessed the other three spirits in my body and used them to create my present spirit."

"So, your part Xander, part soldier Xander, part hyena Xander, and part vampire Xander?"

"Yes. That's why I can have no reflection, have a game face, and why I can smell things better. I can also sense the world around me, even better than you or Buffy."

"Is that it?"

"No. I have strength that rivals the two of you, as well. I also have all the memories and instincts of the vampire, which comes in handy when you track them."

"What about your bow?"

"I've been a bowman since I could walk. My teacher was a Master Archer. And my surrogate mother."

"You don't have to answer this one, X, but what about your…soldier memories?"

"…I was a Private in both World Wars, the Korean war, and in the Nam. I've been going back to what my spirit saw and did then."

"Wow. You've seen a lot."

"You have no idea, and you don't want one, either."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"You live here, Faith," asked Xander.

"Yeah, I do. It's a shit hole, but…it's what I deserve."

"Faith, you don't deserve this."

"How do you know," she asked, getting defensive.

"Simple: one, I can see your spirit and your aura. You put up a convincing act, but…it's still just an act. Two, I can see your memory. You project it without realizing it. Three, I had better living conditions than this before I moved out."

Faith looked at him oddly.

"Are you saying that you can…read my mind?"

"No. Well, only if you and I meditated together could I possibly be capable of doing that, and that requires a method that I've never dared use."

"I don't get it."

"Your aura says that you've been through, to quote you, 'some shit.' You've seen your version of Hell and it terrifies you to think about it. When you were frozen to the ground, you thought I was going to do something to you. Know this Faith: I respect you, not only because you're the Slayer, but also because you are on this plain of existence. Anything on this plain of existence, I respect."

"What about vampires," she asked coyly.

"They're not on this plain of existence. They exist in a realm all to their own."

"Wow. You're weird."

"Right back atcha."

"Alright, I don't pretend to get it, but…whatever. It don't hurt me or no one I know, then we're five by five."

"What does that mean?"

"Take a guess."

Xander thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Not a clue," he said.

"Well," she smirked, "It looks like Mr. Vision-Guy doesn't know everything."

"Never said I did."

"Yeah, right. You just know more than I do."

"About certain things, yes. About certain things, no."

"Name one thing that I know more about than you?"

"Sex."

"What? Come on, you have the memories of an animal, a vampire, and a soldier. Don't tell me that you don't know less than I do!"

"It's the truth. Vamp-Xander was a jackass and he always put the hunt above everything else. Hyena was better, but more like the hunt. And soldier? He was fighting a war! He was dodging bullets and killing enemies instead of doing that."

"You wanna learn," she asked.

"Sorry, Faith. Honor system."

"What do you mean, X?"

"'Know your friends, your enemies, and those neutral in the war. Protect your allies with valor, and destroy your enemies with honor. Strike true and swift, lest your foe slay you before you can yet be slain.' If I were to do that before I even got to know you, then that would break my honor. And the protection of allies doesn't just extend to the battlefield."

Faith looked at him oddly again. He could sense her confusion.

Faith listened to what X had to say, but she didn't know how to take it. She had **never** been refused before, let alone for such bullshit. But there was something about it that made her understand. To X, honor meant more than nearly anything else. He'd die to uphold his honor, she knew it.

"Ok," she said.

"Cool," said Xander, somewhat baffled. He knew she was confused, but, at the same time, she got it. "Now, onto the next issue."

"What?"

"Don't tell anybody."

"'Kay."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. It's your business, not mine, so if you tell me not to, then I won't. But, if you don't mind me asking, why not?"

"Simple: if I were to tell Buffy about all these powers, what do you think she'd do?"

"Try to con you out of 'em."

"Exactly. I don't want to be forced to give up these powers when I can use them for good. Buffy, she just loves to be in control and she'd see me as a threat. Also, you could separate me from the other three parts of my soul, but that would kill me, and I know that she'd think that I were lying."

"So, if B were to try to get G to take them away, you can kiss your ass goodbye?"

"Exactly."

"Damn. Those slammers ask a lot, don't they."

"Kinda."

"Xander, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Xander…"

"Fine."

"That vision you had of me standing over an angel, holding a bow, with blood on my hands. What's it mean?"

"I've got a few theories. I can't tell you what it truly is, but I can guess. I think it means that…you will kill and will kill again after that."

Faith's eyes began to fill with tears and her lip began to quiver.

"Oh, God," she said.

She began to break down. Xander rushed over to her and embraced her. He felt her fall into his arms as she just broke.

"I don't w-want t-t-to kill anyone," she sobbed.

"You don't have to."

"Y-you saw it. You saw it!"

"That doesn't mean it's true, that doesn't even mean that what I think it means is what the vision means."

"But you think it! You think I'll be a murderer!"

"Faith, calm down!"

"How can you tell me to calm down!"

She pushed him away from her as hard as she could, and Xander was sent flying across the room. He got up and rushed her. He grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall. There was nothing in it, only remorse.

"Because I've killed before," whispered Xander.


	5. Revelation

**The Archer**

Xander held Faith against the wall. He could feel her fear and her anger and her confusion. He knew all too well what she was going through.

"Because I've killed before," whispered Xander.

She stopped moving, stopped breathing for a moment. Xander let her go and walked over to the bed. He sat down and took a calming breath.

"Before Buffy came," he began, "I was the second best archer in the nation. The first best was my teacher. We were a team. Then, just a month before I joined this world of demons and vampires…I was walking to Willow's to spend the night. Beforehand, I was practicing with my bow. I had it with me, along with my quiver.

"While I was walking, there was a drive by. I remember ducking down behind a car. I knew that I didn't stand a chance if I didn't fight back, and I knew that they'd kill me without a second glance. So, I fought back. I got out an arrow, put it in my bow, took aim, and let it sing. A lullaby come from wood.

"It hit the first one in the heart, then passed right into the second's head. I let another one sing, and it struck the third in the chest, near the lung. The driver stopped the car, got out, and started to fire at me. I remember…lying on the ground, praying to God for it to stop. Then, it did. I looked up and I saw him. He was shaking his gun, hitting it. It was jammed.

"I remember seeing him drop it. He went for the other gun he had in his jacket. I…loaded up my longbow and let it sing. He fell to the ground, dead, an arrow sticking through his neck. I remember dropping my bow, my quiver. I sat against the car I was hiding behind. I just…sat there, the dead all before me. I remember the police showing up.

"They took me away…in handcuffs. They tried to call my mom and dad, but no one was home. I remember them…questioning me. I told them the truth, all of it. I…spent the night in a cell. It was a little after seven in the morning when my teacher, Dom, showed up. A friend of hers in the police force had called to tell her that her student was in jail. I remember her…telling the police that she was my mother.

"It was true. Not my birth mother, but my mother in spirit. She talked to them, and they told her what I had told them. They said that they weren't pressing charges and that I could leave now that someone had shown up. She took me home, to her home, and to the home I have now. We talked for a while. She told me that what I did was honorable. She told me that to fight for your life is amongst the most honorable things a human being could do, but she told me that…every time you kill, you feel a rush. That rush that comes from knowing that you just extinguished a life. It can be the biggest high ever…or the worst feeling in the world. For me, it was the worst.

"I hated myself. I wished that I was dead so many times after that, and she said that that was good. If I felt no guilt, no responsibility for it…I would have ended up using the gifts that I was given for the wrong reasons. She told me that I was a born fighter, but for what cause, she didn't know.

"I told her that day that I'd never fire a longbow again. Then, I got into this fight. I committed myself to this fight to make amends for my deeds and to save lives. I killed four people that I had never even met before, and not long after that, I ended up having to slay my best friend."

Xander sighed and laid down on the bed. He had just finished telling a woman that he hadn't know but three months that he was a murderer, and that was something he swore he'd never tell anyone again. Xander sighed and took a deep breath. He felt the bed get lower as Faith sat down next to him.

"Are you OK," she asked.

Xander looked over at her. He knew what she meant, and he also knew that she was wondering it she'd end up going through that.

"No," Xander answered honestly, "It kills me every day of my life. Why do you think I chose to do this? I started it for redemption. Then, I killed Jesse. After that, I realized that redemption wasn't important. What was important was saving lives. I didn't need, didn't want, to be redeemed. I wanted to suffer so that someone else wouldn't have to suffer in my stead."

Faith sat on her bed as the boy…no, the man next to her confessed something that must have torn him up inside for years. She had no choice now but to respect him. She knew that she had been acting out-of-character with him, but she knew that he had been through something hard. She wondered if she herself would be able to do what he did.

Xander sat up and looked Faith directly in the eye.

"Faith," he said, "Don't make a joke when I say this. I want you to come and live in my house."

"What," she asked, "Why?"

"Do you want to learn more about that vision?"

"Yeah, but why can't I just come over every now and then?"

"You aura is corrupted, and mine too, by us being here! This place is home to death, torture, and chaos divine. In order to meditate, one must cleanse the aura and be at peace, and peace for you will never be obtained if you live here. And I'm betting you don't have anywhere else to go, so I'm offering my place."

"…Alright, Xander. I'll go. But, don't expect any privileges."

"I wouldn't want any," said Xander.

"What," asked an angry Faith.

"I don't do that, Faith. A while ago, I would have leapt at the chance, but not now. As of right now, I'm trying to help you to avoid a path that could lead you to your death. Our relationship needs to be pure so that that can be done. If not, then the answers will never be found."

"So, it's not because of me?"

"Faith, don't think so little of yourself. You are more than you sell yourself for."

Xander smiled at Faith, who returned the smile.

"So, it's still a yes?"

"Yeah, Xander. It is."

"Cool. You want some help packing?"

"No, it's cool. I only got a few things. Give me a few minutes, then we'll be five by five."

"Cool."

Xander sat down on the bed as Faith started to get her things together. Then, there was a knocking on door.

"I'll get it," said Xander.

He walked over to the door and answered it. Standing there was a fat, balding guy with a mustache.

"Can I help you," asked Xander.

"If you're living here, that's double," said the man.

"I'm helping Faith move out," said Xander.

"She owes me rent."

"How much?"

"A hundred and forty. It's ten dollars a night."

"Fine. I'll give you the money tomorrow."

"No. I've heard that too many times already. I want it now!"

"Listen, Tony," said Faith as she came in, "I don't have your money right now, but if you give me a few days, then-"

"No! If you don't give it to me now, then I'm calling the cops."

"For what?"

"Failing to pay off debts, and threatening me."

"When did she threaten you," asked Xander.

"Just now."

"You'd be lying," said Xander.

"What's it matter to you? You're just another of her boyfriends."

"I'll give you a choice," said Xander, "You can let me pay for it tomorrow, or you can go to jail tonight."

"How would I go to jail tonight?"

"One, you got a switchblade in your pocket. Two, fraud; the sign outside says six bucks for a room, you're charging ten. Three, the conditions here are so bad that the fire and health inspector would agree to condemn this place before anybody could get hurt. So, you can get your hundred and forty tomorrow, or lose your hotel tonight!"

"…Fine. I want it tomorrow by five, got it?"

"Sure thing, Tony. And after that, we can have a nice little chat about twenty you just stole of the table."

"…What twenty?"

"When you came in here, I had a twenty there. Now it's missing."

"…A hundred and twenty."

"We're gone."

"Did you really have a twenty there," asked Faith as she and Xander walked down the street.

"Yeah," said Xander, "I put it there when I heard the knocking."

"Why?"

"I sensed greed."

"So you tested him?"

"Yeah."

"You're kinda conniving, you know?"

"It's part of my personality."

Xander led Faith down the street until he saw his house. He pointed at it for Faith.

"That's it," he said as he led her up the walkway.

"Wow," she said, "You've come up in the world. Man, I can't wait to get inside. I'm burning up out here."

"There's not much difference inside. I don't have electricity."

"What? How come?"

"My teacher didn't want any, and I can survive without it."

As Xander opened the door, he made room for Faith to go first. He heard her gasp as she looked at the living room.

"Wow, X. This is wicked!"

"I know. At least I won't ever need a weapon."

Faith practically squealed when she saw all the weapons he had. She walked over to the nearest wall, which contained daggers. She started to mess with them, but Xander put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not now," he said, "Sleep."

"What? It's only…never mind."

"Right. That bedroom through there is yours now. All of the drawers are filled with my stuff, so you can just toss your stuff into the closet. It's empty."

"Man, X. I-"

"Don't, Faith. Let's just get some sleep."

"Cool. Wait, where do you sleep?"

"Upstairs in the meditation room."

"Isn't that a little cramped?"

"It's big enough for two people."

"Oh. Hey, do you do that meditation crap while you're sleeping?"

"Yeah, I do. See, my mind and body sleep, but my spirit goes wherever it wants to. While I'm meditating, my spirit splits apart and the other three parts train the original. When I wake up, I have all these skills that I didn't know when I went asleep."

Xander handed Faith's bag back to her, then walked over to the study. He began to put all his weapons away. He put his quiver and bow on the wall, but kept the gauntlet on.

He walked back outside the study and closed the door behind him. Before going upstairs, he looked into the bedroom to check on Faith. She had blown out all the candles in the room, so he couldn't see her.

"Faith," he called.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you want me to get it cooler in here?"

"How?"

"Ice fire from one of my crystals. Gives off light and cool at the same time."

"I got it covered."

"OK. Goodnight, Faith. Oh, turn on the clock in there. It'll go off at seven."

"Alright. By the way, it's three thirty. Goodnight, X."

"Night, Faith."

Xander settled himself into his position and began to let his mind drift off. As he felt himself separate, he felt his spirit leave him to begin the travels again. When Xander became…spiritually aware of the world again, he expected to find himself in some field like always. Instead, he was in a bar, standing with a pool stick in his hand.

"You break, Kid," said a voice behind him.

Xander turned around and saw his other three forms. The soldier was sitting on a barstool, twirling his pool stick in the air. The hyena was sitting on the bar itself, holding a pool stick and drinking a bear. The vampire was playing on a pinball game, cussing it out for being rigged.

"Go on, Kid," said the soldier, "Break."

"What's happening," asked Xander.

"We want to play pool," said the hyena, "So, we're playing pool."

"But, why?"

"After what you did tonight, you need a break," said the soldier.

"But, why pool?"

"Because every man should have a good bit of experience in both pool and poker," said the vampire as it punched the machine one more time.

"Yeah," said the hyena, "Larry The Cable Guy couldn't have said it better."

"Git R Done," said the vampire in his best country accent.

"Why are you mentioning Larry," said soldier, "I mean, Ron White's the best!"

"Oh, yeah," said hyena, "'They call me…tater salad!'"

"No, no, no," said Xander, "You're both wrong! Bill Engvall, now that's a comedian!"

"What," screamed vampire, "You're not telling me that Bill's better than Jeff Foxworthy!"

"Wait," said hyena, "Isn't that the guy that does all the redneck jokes?"

"Yeah," said Xander, "But Bill does the 'Here's Your Sign' jokes."

"Oh, yeah," said soldier, "I remember that one. But, if I had to pick between Bill and Jeff…I'd pick Jeff."

"Hah," screamed vampire.

"Redneck," screamed hyena.

"Fine, fine," said Xander as he set up his shot, "I still think Bill's better, but Jeff Foxworthy's redneck jokes are good."

"Ooh," said soldier, "I just thought of one. If you've ever heated up a sandwich on your truck engine, you might be a redneck."

The other three stared at him.

"Let's just play," said vampire.


	6. Partners

**The Archer**

Xander felt his mind begin to come out of itself as his spirit became whole again. Xander sighed and gathered his thoughts, then struggled to not wake up Faith with his laughing. The four spirits had spent the entire night playing pool and trading humiliating stories about themselves. By far, soldier's were the best. Basic training should be turned into a comedy show.

Xander struggled to regain control of himself, then just collapsed in a fit of giggles as he remembered hyena chasing vampire around the bar, using his pool stick as a bat while he tried to hit him. Xander grinned like an idiot when he remembered soldier tripping vampire, and then Xander tripping hyena. That had been funny. Course, they were all four drunk.

Xander sighed and opened the trapdoor. He walked downstairs and stopped before he entered the bedroom, which had become Faith's room. He stretched out with his senses and found that Faith was asleep still. He crept inside, opened the drawer, pulled out some clothes, then snuck back out to the den.

He walked into the bathroom, which was right next to the bedroom and the den. It was down a short hall that, somehow, didn't ever echo. Xander lit all the candles, then started his morning routine.

Faith thrashed around in her bed. She knew that someone had been there, but where? She panicked and started to try to get out, but something held her back. She punched and kicked, but they did nothing. Then, she stopped. She opened her eyes as wide as she could and found that she was tangled up in the covers.

She ripped them off and looked around her room. She looked up at the skylight and saw that it was nearing dawn, but wasn't there just yet. She looked around the room and saw that paintings were decorating the walls. They were mostly of X and a hot woman that Faith had never known.

She got out of the bed and started to go to the bathroom, or where she guessed the bathroom was, but stopped when she heard the shower going. She walked down to the bathroom and saw that it was well lit with candles. She opened the wooden door and looked inside.

She could tell automatically who was in the shower and Faith just had to grin as she heard him singing. God, X was hot, but he couldn't sing worth a damn! She was about to just go and get some clothes, but then the shower curtain came open and…

Xander panicked when he saw Faith peeking from behind the door. He just wished himself away, then he was gone. Faith opened the door and came inside. Xander stopped moving as she came inside. He didn't trust himself, or the other three quarters of himself, to not react to the naked woman in his bathroom.

"X," she called, "Where are you?"

Xander, praying that this worked, projected his voice into the hallway as he said, "Out here."

Faith turned her head towards the door, and Xander let out a sigh of relief. Then groaned when Faith looked back at him. Xander just gave up and walked over to her. He went around her, but not without brushing her, and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around himself, then let himself be seen again.

"Lord, Faith," he said, "You ever heard of knocking?"

"But then I would have missed the show," she said, her face spread out into a huge grin, "Besides, we're square, now. I saw you, and you're still seeing me."

Xander sighed and turned away. He grabbed his clothing, walked out into the hallway, then got dressed. He heard the shower going again as the Slayer bathed…Xander forced away those thoughts, the not-so-easiest task of the millennium.

Xander groaned to himself and walked into the kitchen. He opened up a cabinet, filled the cauldron about a third of the way up, then put some herbs and spices inside. About ten minutes later, he had warm soup ready for the two of them. He poured half in a bowl for himself, then did the same for himself. He extinguished the fire, put the ingredients away, then brought the food out to the den. He put them both on the coffee table and sat down on the floor as he awaited Faith.

Almost instantly, she was walking over to him. She stopped before she reached the table and sniffed.

"What is that," she asked.

"Home cooked chicken noodle soup," said Xander with a smile, "Dig in."

"You don't have anything else," she asked, "I got better when I was living in that hole you dragged me away from."

"Try it, then see if you can say that."

Faith sat down, got the bowl and, after seeing Xander just drink the soup from the bowl, shrugged and slurped the soup. Xander put his down to watch her. As she ate, Xander could tell she was enjoying it. She took it away from her lips, then looked at him in amazement.

"How the Hell did you do that," she asked.

"A little bit of seasoning can go a long way," he answered.

Xander came back into the den as he finished cleaning up the dishes. Faith was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. Xander sat down and didn't speak.

"X," said Faith after a long moment, "What's up?"

"I'm thinking about what I should teach you first," said Xander.

"What do you mean," asked Faith, "I thought you said that-"

"I did say that we would try to discern the meaning of your dream, but…you can't just rush into it. You need to undergo a little bit of training in the spiritual realm before we can have a joint-vision quest."

"Like what kind of training?"

"Some meditation techniques, first. Then, I'll bring you into a…simulation of the spiritual training I undergo every night."

"Is it intense?"

"…Very."

"Let's do it!"

"Alright, Faith," said Xander as he got up, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Xander and Faith sat down in the meditation room. Faith didn't want to say anything, but being in a small space surrounded by mirrors…it really made her uncomfortable. She wondered why there had to be mirrors here.

"The mirrors," said Xander, almost as though he had heard her thoughts, "Are here to remind us of the world. People say that you have no reflection if you have no soul, and they are right. But when your soul travels, your body is left as that…a body. Your soul is not gone, not yet banished, but it is away. It's traveling. It makes the reflection fade."

"So," said Faith, "How do I start?"

"Simple. First, we start out by taking deep breaths. Now, I want you to focus on the…happiest memory from your childhood."

Faith sighed, shrugged her shoulders, then did as she was told. She breathed as deeply as she could and tried to find a good memory. She focused on her earliest one. It was the one of her when she was five years old. She was going up and down on the swing set in the park as her mother pushed her.

As she focused on her memory, she felt her whole body tingle. She could almost reach out and touch it. She saw things from the five year old her's point of view. She looked up as she saw her mother pushing her up and down. She was smiling. Faith felt herself smiling, a true smile. She laughed and screamed to go higher. Her mother pushed once more, and suddenly Faith was flying through the air.

She felt the air rush past her, and she started to panic. Then, she felt a pair of strong arms pluck her out of the sky. She looked up into Xander's face as he grinned. She looked around and saw that her mother had gone and she was now her present-self. She got out of Xander's arms and looked up in the sky.

"I remember this park," she said, "It was in Boston. That woman you saw, X? She was my mother. That was me that she was pushing."

Suddenly, things got cold. She turned around and found herself in a dark room, and the only source of light came from underneath the door. She heard screaming and shouts, then she heard a crack. Then, the door slowly opened. Faith wanted to run, wanted to scream, wanted to fight back…but she couldn't.

"Come here, girlie," said the man as he came closer.

"Faith," said a voice to her left.

She looked and saw Xander standing there.

"X, help," she called.

"I can't, Faith. You need to do this on your own," he said.

"Let's see you, girl," said the man as he came closer.

Faith wanted to scream at him, cuss him out, wanted to…kill him.

"Help me," she cried out.

"We can't," said a voice behind the man.

She looked up and saw Xander, but he was dressed in soldier gear.

"Not until you help yourself," said a voice right next to her.

Faith turned and saw that Xander was sitting on her bed. He was dressed in black leather and had the face of a vampire.

"You can do it, Faith," said a voice in the far side of the room.

She turned again and saw Xander standing there. He was dressed in dark, green pants and had some fur on his feet. She looked around the room and saw that all four parts of Xander were there.

"We have faith in you," said Vamp-Xander.

"You can fight this," said Soldier-Xander.

"Once you start fighting," said Hyena-Xander.

"Then we can, too," said Xander.

Faith looked at each of the Xanders in the room. They all had different eyes, but each showed only caring and compassion. They, all four of him, cared for her. Faith smiled as she realized that someone cared for her. As the man came closer, Faith waited until he got right on top of her. Then, she kicked out with her legs and sent him all the way across the room.

Xander slowly pulled Faith out of her trance. That had been an experience for the both of them. The second Faith managed to clear her head, she leapt at him and wrapped her arms around him. Xander hugged her back, struggling to breath as the Slayer crushed his ribcage.

"You're not alone, Faith," said Xander.

"No," she whispered, "Not anymore."

As the two prepared to go back into their trances, Faith realized that she had forgotten something.

"Didn't you have to go back to school today," she asked.

She didn't really care, she just didn't want him to get in trouble for her.

"This is more important," he said, "Now, I want you to bring yourself into a trance. Wait for me to go into my trance, then follow me."

Xander breathed deeply and, almost immediately, felt his spirit take flight.

He found himself standing in that same field, and he was with the other three parts of him. It was a foggy morning, but the sun was beginning to shine. Xander felt Faith come, and then he saw her materialize in front of him. She gasped as she began to trip as she tried to regain her balance, but couldn't. Xander allowed the soldier to catch her. He helped her up to her feet, then let her walk over to Xander.

"Why couldn't you help," she asked angrily.

"Because, this is the spirit realm…or **my** spirit realm. I'm in charge, but they are more in charge over me."

Faith glanced at the other three, then walked over to them.

"So," she said, "What do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things," growled hyena.

Soldier necked him.

"We got better things to do," he said.

"Yes," said Xander, "Vampire and hyena, you two take the day off. Soldier, you're taking the two of us to Germany."

"You want some backup," he asked.

"Just dump us there. If it gets rough, bring her out."

"Xander," asked Faith, "Why send me to Germany?"

"Germany in the nineteen forties, Faith," said Xander, "World War II."

"You need to learn what real war is like," said soldier.

"Oh, so fighting for my life day and night isn't a war enough for you two," she asked.

"Not when I fought for my life for years in this war," said soldier, "And the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. You are fighting a kind of war, but it's nothing compared to this one."

"He's right," said vampire, "Nothing compares to it."

"Trust me, Faith," said Xander, "Nothing will kill you. It will be just like a patrol…only, you'll have a gun."

"…Ship me off."

It was almost dusk when the two teenagers came out of their trance. They slowly opened their eyes and became away of the real world again. Faith let out a huge groan and started to cry. Xander, for once, didn't bother to help. He knew that kind of pain.

"That," he said, "Was war."

She sobbed.

"That's the way it truly is. There's no heroic plot, no amazing feats that would get an ordinary man killed. Just about thirty soldiers trying to defeat their enemy."

"Why…Why can't they just…"

"Get along?"

"Yeah."

"Because of what they did to the world, Faith. War can be fought for any number of reasons, unfortunately, but that war…it changed the modern world. Imagine what it would be like if Hitler had conquered us."

Faith shuddered at the sheer thought of it.

"Now," said Xander, "We can start to delve into the visions."

The two were standing inside a field. Both of them were dressed in soldier drab. Xander had a longbow with a quiver of arrows, while Faith was armed with a dagger.

"What's supposed to happen," asked Faith, "I thought we were pursuing visions."

"These kind of visions fight back," said Xander, "We'll need to wrangle them in."

Suddenly, they were attacked by an invisible force. Faith fell to the ground and Xander raced to her. There was a fold in the air just above the two. Xander brought up his bow and let loose two arrows. It dodged one, but not the other. Suddenly, the two were in a series of visions.

The first was of a dark alley. He and Faith were fighting vampires when suddenly, a man dressed in a tux came out. Faith stabbed him in the heart before she realized he was human.

Then, they were both in her room. Her hands were around his neck and squeezing him. She shouted out that she wanted to stop, but couldn't. Then, he died.

Next, they were in the school campus. There was a huge snake in the middle of it. Students were fighting off vampires. Xander was in the thick of students armed with bows, ordering them to fire, and then launching arrows himself. Faith, however, was behind the snake. She was trying to do something, but she couldn't do anything.

Then, they were out of the visions.

Xander gasped aloud as Faith broke down in front of him. Xander lunged for her and crushed her in embrace. Faith was crying into his shoulder.

Xander and Faith were sitting on the couch. Neither were speaking. Faith was lost in thought and Xander was lost in a book. Eventually, Xander spoke.

"I want you to meditate by yourself tomorrow, Faith," said Xander.

"What," asked Faith, "Why?"

"I'm your mentor and I believe you're ready to go out on your own."

"After one day?"

"It took me three days, but I wasn't a Slayer. Meditation is natural for you. Now, I want you to meditate all by yourself until seven. Then, meet me at the Bronze. After a day of meditation by yourself, you should be more…Oz-like."


	7. Maverick

**The Archer**

Xander gave Faith a hug as he left the house.

"If you need me," he said, "Call me at the school. Call Giles. His number's on the coffee table and there's a payphone not too far away. Or just come to the school."

"'Kay," she said, "Bye, X. See you tonight."

"Have good visions, Faith."

Xander parked his car and got outside. He was dressed in desert camouflage, a tight black shirt, his arrowhead necklace, and his regular necklace. He also had on desert combat boots. All and all, he looked good. He wondered what havoc today would bring.

As he got out of his car, the first thing he noticed was someone heading his way. Cordelia was coming, obviously to provoke him into a new fight over what he did. Xander, however, knew what to do. As she came forward, she stopped in mid-stride. She was clearly unused to him looking good.

"So," she said, "The boy wants to pretend to be a man."

Xander didn't say anything, didn't do anything, just leaned against the car door with his arms folded underneath each other. He didn't have a smile, or a glare, or any facial features. Cordelia was beginning to freak out.

"Or maybe Oz," she said, "At least he's got Willow. You couldn't even keep her after you cheated with her."

Xander let the blow take effect on him, but didn't bother to show the pain. He deserved pain for what he did, and he was getting it. However, he also knew that he didn't deserve forgiveness. He didn't want it. Now, he just accepted it. Xander turned away from her and reached into the back seat. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Cordelia. She looked at him like he was insane, which might be true, but took them anyway.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness," he said slowly, "I don't deserve it. All I'm asking is that you move on with your life. You deserve more than I have to offer. Go out there, live life to the fullest, and enjoy yourself. You deserve that."

Xander smiled once, then walked up to the school. He could feel her confusion, pain, and arousal burning his back as he walked away. It felt good…and bad all at once.

Xander walked up to the library doors and looked inside before he went in. Oz and Willow were sitting next to each other, holding hands. Willow and Buffy were talking with each other, probably about Angel. Strangely, Xander no longer felt animosity towards the souled vampire, just a little bit a nausea when he thought about what the two did that made him lose his soul. Giles was sitting on the table, odd for the Watcher, and he was reading a book, odder still, a non-demon book.

Xander walked inside and set his books down on the table. He nodded in greeting.

"Hello, Xander," said Giles, "How was your vacation?"

"Enlightening," answered Xander.

"'Enlightening,'" asked Buffy, "What, did you buy a new lamp?"

"Yes," said Xander, "But the light burned out, so I had to buy a new bulb."

Buffy was about to ask him what else he did, but she stopped once she got a good look at him. Gone were the baggy shirts and pants. Now, he was dressed in baggy camouflage pants and a tight, black shirt that did nothing to hide muscles she had no knowledge of. 'When did he get buff,' she wondered. She compared him to Angel. For the first time in her life, she didn't know which one she'd choose if she didn't know either of them.

Willow's eyes were glued to Xander. She had seen him without a shirt on before, when he was on the swim team. Her mouth had been like a desert then, but now her whole body was like a steam bath. She wondered how he got them. He couldn't have done that just over the holidays. She looked over at Oz and, despite his emotionless mask, she could tell that he didn't like the attention he was receiving from her. She sent him a smile and he returned it.

Xander watched, and felt, the emotions come into play as he sat on the table. All in all, Buffy's was the most surprising. He had never believed she had ever considered him even once. Instead, her aura was showing affection; affection that was directed at both him and Angel. It was surprising. Still, today was a day of amends, not to steal Buffy from Angel. He made eye contact with Oz and said with his eyes to walk outside. Oz, being accustomed to eye communication, nodded. The two walked outside, ignoring the comments of their friends. The two stopped just outside the library and, once again, made eye contact.

"Oz," he said, "I know you probably hate me, and I deserve it. It's my own doing what happened. I want you to know that…you have my blessings. I have a part of her that you can't touch. We all know that. But, I'm not gonna force her to choose between me and you. You'd be better for her. So, I want you to have her. You two deserve each other. You complete each other. And I know you'll never do anything to release my wrath."

Oz looked him in the eye and Xander could feel that his wolf-like friend was searching his aura as well. Finally, after nearly two minutes of searching, Oz smiled and nodded.

"She loves you," he said.

"She loves you more," responded Xander.

"Thanks."

"It's the truth. Take care of her, Oz. And if you ever need any help deciding where to take her, or what to get her, or anything, I'm there for you. I may not stand a chance at getting Cordelia back, but you two got a good shot at something…and I'm gonna do anything I can to see it through."

Oz said nothing, but extended his hand. Xander shook it.

Willow and Buffy shared a look as the two came inside. Before, Buffy could feel the anger coming off of Oz, though she couldn't see it on his face, but now…it was all gone. Friendship was there now. The two had built a bridge where there was once a river. Oz wordlessly drew Willow into a hug and Willow, though somewhat surprised, hugged him back.

"What h-happened," asked a confused Giles.

"Truce," was all that Xander said.

Xander was sitting in the library during break, reading a book. The day had gone pretty good, considering. Snyder had called him into the office about five minutes after the muster sheets had been collected. That had been one interesting meeting.

Flashback:

"So," said Principal Snyder, "We think we can skip over a week of school and then return after the winter break, do we?"

Xander remained silent.

"Speak, boy!"

Xander remained silent.

"Mr. Harris, if you do not respect me, then I shall be forced to up the punishment…although, by school policy, I can suspend you right now."

Xander remained silent.

"Fine. You are hereby expelled."

Xander remained silent.

"I want you off school property in five minutes."

Xander smiled.

"Alright," he answered as he stood, "You win, Snyder. Wow. You sure showed me. I'm eighteen, I own a house, and I'm loaded, and now I don't even have to go to school anymore. This has just been a hard month on me. You surely did show me. Now I don't have to live with the pain of high school. That just…makes me wanna laugh!"

Xander grabbed his books then started out the door, only to be pulled back in due to Snyder's yelling.

"Maybe I…misjudged my chosen method of punishment. If you find school so…painful, then perhaps your chosen punishment should be to remain and serve detention with me."

"Yeah…ugh, that doesn't really tie in well with my schedule, Snyder. So…I don't think I'll be showing."

"If not, then I'll exp-…"

"You can't do anything, Snyder. I don't live with my folks anymore, I won't show up for detention, and expelling me will only free up my time."

"…Get out."

End Flashback:

Xander smiled fondly at the memory. That hadn't been the best part of the day. That had been during history class…where the teacher was just moving into World War II.

Flashback:

"Now," said the teacher, "Who can tell me what the Axis powers were?"

Only two hands were raised. One was, of course, Willow and the other, more surprisingly, was Xander.

"Mr. Harris, I don't believe I've ever seen your hand raised before. What's the answer?"

"The Axis Powers," replied Xander, "Were a group of nations, specifically Germany, Japan, and Italy who were allies due to their needs. Both Germany and Italy were ruled by fascist dictators, specifically Hitler and Mussolini."

"Excellent. While you're being responsive, could you tell me which country invaded Ethiopia in 1936?"

"Italy, who easily conquered the area and turned it into Italian East Africa."

"On what date did the German Armies invade Poland?"

"September 1st, 1939. Britain and France declared war two days later on Germany."

"Which puppet government was set up in France by the Germans?"

"Vichy France."

"Which major operation took place on November 8th, 1942?"

"Operation Torch, the first Allied offensive operation on the European-North African theater. Their objective was the port of Casablanca."

"I saw that movie," said Cordelia, "Really boring."

End Flashback:

Xander smiled as he remembered the looks of shock on both Willow's and Buffy's faces. That had been worth it. He sighed and returned to his book. Then, he heard footsteps come his way. He didn't bother to look up as he sensed who it was.

"Hi, Giles."

"Oh," said the British man, "I didn't see you there. How are you, Xander?"

"I'm doing good, thanks."

"Good. What are you reading?"

"Meditation techniques."

"Oh. Are you thinking of taking up meditation?"

"I'm already doing so."

"Oh. How do you like it?"

"It's extremely…intense."

"Really. I always thought that meditation was meant to calm you down."

"Don't I seem calmer now?"

"Yes, that is true. But, when you say intense, you mean…"

"Violent. I've had some very disturbing visions."

"Really? Do you believe they're prophetic?"

"Extremely."

"Really."

Giles was fascinated now. He forgot what he was doing and took a seat next to Xander.

"Can you tell me," he asked, "Or do you not remember?"

"I remember," said Xander, "Look, I'm going to tell you some stuff and I don't want you to tell anyone else, got it?"

"Of course, Xander. I'd never betray your confidence like that."

"Fine. See, do you remember-"

Twenty-eight minutes and seventeen seconds later:

"…and after last night's vision quest, I decided that Faith should remain at home and pursue her vision quests on her own."

"And these visions? Are they all as violent as you say?"

"The vast majority, yes."

"Xander, you're experimenting with something dangerous here. These three spirits could end up betraying you."

"Except they can't. The soldier is one hundred percent loyal to me, the hyena and vampire would betray me in under a second, but both of them seem to like me. Plus, hyena hates vampires, all of them, and if it weren't for the fact that if one of us were destroyed, then all of us would, I don't think either of them would hesitate to destroy each other."

"A fair point, Xander. However, it is still dangerous and could drive you insane."

"I know, but it's a risk I'll have to take. The damage is done. There's no back tracking now."

"So, why did you neglect telling us this information earlier?"

"If Buffy found out that I have super powers, and I wasn't a witch or an ensouled vampire, what would she think?"

"…Demonic possession."

"Exactly. And she'd convince Willow to perform a spell to exorcise the demon and, poof, bye-bye Xander."

"So, we don't tell Buffy."

"Not unless you want to dig a hole in the ground for me, then one for her."

"Why her?"

"Faith is basically on wits end because of the visions. If she loses me, she'll go off the postal. And I wish to God that I could be full of myself, but I'm not. It's the truth, even she's admitted it."

"I must admit, I am proud of the way you're handling her. I would be less trusting, to be honest."

"Well, maybe you wouldn't if you'd paid some attention to her."

"…True. I should have done more for her. She was living at the Motor Inn by the interstate?"

"Yeah."

"I spent a night there once. Horrifying living conditions! Why didn't she tell us?"

"She felt she deserved the worst of everything."

"That's not right. She deserves more than that."

"And she's got it. She's meeting me at the Bronze tonight. Why don't you join us and we'll talk?"

"I'd like that, Xander, I'd like that a lot."

"Good. Then, after that, we can talk about that little test coming up for a birthday present from the Council."


	8. Secrets

**The Archer**

Giles stammered, "How-how do you-u k-know t-t-that?"

"I read a lot," said Xander, "On the eighteenth birthday, correct?"

"…Yes, on Buffy's and Faith's."

"Hmm…you're not doing it, you know that, right?"

"Xander, it is the will of the Council. I'll hate doing it, but I have no choice. If I don't, then they can have me killed…along with the rest of you."

"Then you won't do it alone. I have a game face and I can confuse people's vision, wish myself away. I guarantee that in two weeks, I'll know how to make myself dust."

"We'll have to let Buffy in on this. If she isn't aware, then she might end up killing you beforehand."

"She'll be made aware, Giles. I can see it already."

When Xander entered the little club known as the Bronze, the first thing he searched for was Faith. He felt her the second he walked inside, and he was pleased with what he felt. She had meditated all day, and she was relaxed, almost as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

The second thing he noticed was her clothing. She was dressed in brown pants and a plain, black shirt that showed off her curves without being offensive to those stuffy ones…like Giles. Speaking of, Giles was behind him, looking lost…which he truly was.

"Where is she, Xander," asked the British man.

"Right there," said Xander as he pointed at the table she was sitting at.

"What," asked Giles, "That's not her! She's too…wait."

"Come on, Giles," said Xander.

Xander lead Giles through the crowd to Faith's table. When she saw, or felt him, if her training was going well, she stood up and hugged him. He knew it was nothing more than that, but Giles didn't.

"Xander," he said, "I thought you were merely her trainer."

"He is," said Faith, the normal sneer away from her voice, "And it needs to remain that way."

Giles stared at her for a moment, then sat down next to the two teenagers.

"So," said Xander, "Is everything going well?"

"Righter than rain," said Faith, "I feel so…calm. By the way, I thought you weren't going to tell him?"

"I wasn't," answered Xander, "Then I read a little bit from one of the Watcher's journals. And speaking of, Giles…"

"Yes," said Giles, "Speaking of…Faith, are you aware of what is supposed to happen on your eighteenth birthday?"

"Yeah," she answered, "It's not right to do that, the Council, but I still got a year left. But, I feel sorry for B. She's got to go through that in, what, a little under a month, right?"

"Yes," answered Xander, "But Giles and I have a plan to make it towards where she knows about the test…and has an edge."

Faith and Xander were walking through the park that evening. They weren't speaking, weren't even thinking, just moving. Their spirits seemed to cast a light to each other. One said, 'Fear Nothing,' the other said, 'Fear All.' As the two walked, the sounds of a fight could be heard a little ways away. Neither did anything about it, for they both knew that Buffy was handling it. She needed no help. It was when they heard a voice around the playground that they felt help was needed. They shared a quick nod, then took off running.

When they arrived at the playground, the first thing they saw was Mrs. Summers. She was staring down at the bodies of two…children? Xander and Faith scowled at the bodies. They both sensed that something was off with them. Xander crouched down over the body of the blond boy. He stretched out with his senses and felt…fear, anger, and hatred, but none of it was coming off the body. It was all coming to the body. All four parts of his soul were screaming that this is wrong.

Xander stood and drew an arrow from his quiver and loaded it into his longbow. He ignored Joyce's protests and took aim at the boy's heart. He drew it back and waited for a second. Then, the bodies opened their eyes. They stood and looked at him with hatred. Then, they looked to Joyce.

"Save us from the bad girls and boys," they said as one.

Xander stretched out and used the ice crystal to freeze the two to the ground. They tried to move, but found that they couldn't. Xander drew back his arrow and let it sing. Immediately, the two disappeared and then reappeared after the arrow flew past them, embedding itself into a tree. He stopped the flames before they could do harm. The two then glared at him, then turned to each other. They hugged and then seemed to mold into each other. They grew and shook and became jelly. Then, they stood up. Whatever it was, it was huge, ugly, and had fangs and a mere loin cloth covering itself up. Xander didn't turn to Faith, Mrs. Summers, or Buffy who had just joined the battle.

"Faith," said Xander, "Hold her back."

He could see, just out the corner of his eye, Faith struggling to keep Buffy away. Joyce, or Mrs. Summers as he should call her, was backing away back to her daughter. Xander let his game face come out. He could sense Buffy stop, and then feel her dismay, fear, and anger at what she thought he was. He drew another arrow and loaded it into his longbow, took aim, then let it sing…straight into the heart of the demon that was charging at him. Another lullaby for his heart, ending with a grunt. The fire and flame from his arrow consumed the creature, sending it into the fires which had created it.

He walked over to the tree and pulled his arrow out, then retrieved the other arrow from the ashes of the demon. He turned to the three women and stared at the two blondes. Buffy wasn't doing anything, but Joyce, or Mrs. Summers (_Just pick a name_, he thought), was saying something to him.

"Oh My God," she said, "It's…Xander!"

"Faith," screamed Buffy, "Let me go! I have to kill him before he kills someone else!"

"Let her go, Faith," said Xander.

Faith did as he asked, but hung close by just in case. Buffy charged forward with her stake well in hand, then proceeded to drive it to his chest. Before she slammed it through his heart, Xander caught her arm and picked her up over his head. She struggled to get loose, but found his grip too powerful. He sat her down on the swings and froze her to the spot. She struggled and shivered against her icy bonds, but found them too strong. When she quit, she looked him straight in the eye.

"Xander," she whispered, "I'm sorry. Who did this to you?"

Xander remained silent, but let his game face slip off. He wordlessly took his quiver, bow, swords, and stakes off, then set them all in a pile. He shared a look with Faith, and she came over to him.

"Now we tell her," she whispered.

"Yes," he answered.

Xander and Faith took a seat on the grass in front of Buffy, with…Mrs. Summers leaning on the monkey bars for support.

"What are you doing, Faith," said Buffy, "Kill him!"

"Why," asked Faith, "You didn't kill Angel."

"That was different," she said.

"How," asked Faith, "Angel was evil and a vampire. Xander's supposedly evil and a vampire. What's the difference?"

"Angel's different," Buffy exclaimed, "I loved him."

"Don't you love me," asked Xander.

"…Yes," she answered, "But not in the same way."

"So," said Faith, "The rules change for those you feel are your lover, but they stay the same for your friends."

"…"

"Enough," said Xander, "I'm sick of this conversation. I hold no animosity towards Angel, I can see the difference now. Buffy, I want you to stretch out with your senses, then tell me what you feel."

Buffy glared at him but, seeing as how she was trapped, did as she was told. She sensed her mother, Faith, and…Xander's soul was different. He seemed like he was part him, part vampire, part animalistic, and part…something, something that felt familiar, but she couldn't distinguish. She looked him in the eye as the answer came to her.

"You're possessed," she said, "Don't worry, Xander. We'll help you. We'll find a way to save you."

Xander smiled an evil smile at her. He turned to Faith and held out his hand. She grimaced slightly, but handed over a twenty.

"Remind me to get my money from Giles," he said.

"What," asked Buffy.

"He knows what I am," he said, "I bet both him and Faith that you would think I was possessed and would try to rid me of my spirits."

"If Giles knows, why didn't he do it in the first place?"

"Because," said Faith, "He could tell that Xander, while there was still more of him, was still Xander."

"That's just idiotic," said Buffy, "He's not Xander! How could he be?"

"Because," said Xander, "I'm not just Xander. I'm also part vampire," he said as he flipped into game face, "part hyena," he let his hyena part show in his eyes, "part soldier," he glared at her, a glare that only a soldier could give, " and part Xander," he said as he softened up.

"…How," she asked, bewildered.

"That is some story," said Xander, "But, before I start it, why don't we go see Giles?"

A/N: During the part about Faith and Xander walking through the woods, I mentioned the light they gave off. One said 'Fear Nothing,' the other said 'Fear All.' Which one of the two fears everything? Which one of the two fears nothing? I already know. What's your opinion?


	9. Sorrow

**The Archer**

Xander, Faith, Buffy and Joyce walked into the library. Buffy was mainly focused on herself. She didn't know what was going on and it made her feel so…useless. She hated that feeling. She wanted to feel important, to feel like she had something that no one else had. Then, Faith had come. She had reacted with automatic anger, of course. It was justified before with Kendra, mainly because during their first meeting, Kendra had tried to kill her. Now, Xander also had something that made him different…and a better fighter than her. This really messed up her reality of things. The only person who should be a better fighter than her was Angel, and that was only because he was her boyfriend. Instead, Faith was a threat to her position and Xander now seemed to be more like a combination of himself, Oz, and Angel. He must be possessed.

Giles cleaned his glasses with renewed furor as he finished his tale about the Cruciamentum. Xander and Faith were standing by his side, giving him their support. Joyce was sitting in a chair, clutching her chest. She looked as though she were about to have a heart attack. Buffy, however, was just staring at him, a look of pure rage on her face.

Xander and Faith both struggled to overcome the anger that they felt. Buffy's rage at Giles was, though it had justification, overwhelming. It made both the Slayer and the archer long for violence in the most vicious forms. Such is the curse of heightened senses.

"You were going…" began Buffy, "To drug…me?"

"Yes," whispered Giles, "If I didn't, then…the Council would have me killed, along with your friends and your family. They would probably even erase your memory, make you a…tool, as Travers would say."

Buffy didn't even appear to take the information in. Instead, she rose from her seat and walked up to Giles, glaring at his face.

"If you ever approach me or my family again," she growled, "I'll slaughter you."

She then walked up to Xander and he, unlike Giles, did not shy away from her gaze.

"You knew?"

"I found out, yes," he said.

"…What were you going to do?"

"I was originally going to simply stop it. Then, Giles told me what would happen to the whole group if it was stopped. So, I decided to find an alternative."

"…You would have let him go through with it?"

"I have no doubt in your abilities, but I'm not stupid. I would have…rigged it, so to speak. I would have ensured that you succeeded without the Council's knowledge. And I still will."

"I'm not going through it," the Slayer whispered, "I can't trust any of you. You were going to rob me of my powers, Giles? Well, now you don't have to. I'm done. I quit."

"You can't quit, Buffy," said Giles, "You've tried that twice before…look at the results."

"Yeah. More death and torment. You've got _her_ now, she's enough. Plus, there's this bozo here, playing copycat to both Oz and Angel. Let those two deal with it."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," said Xander as he and Faith walked back to the desk and sat down, "After all, as you said, we have Faith. And I am a good fighter. We should be able to clean this town up in, oh say, a month?"

"Not even a month, X," said Faith, "Maybe just two weeks. It wouldn't be too hard. I mean, Buffy might have had an impressive track record before, what with Lothos, and the Master, and Angelus, but now that she wants to hand the torch over…I say we simply let her quit. What with her lack of whining, maybe things could go easier. What do you say, Giles?"

Giles had to resist the urge to smile. He had caught on after Xander's speech, and now he knew what to say.

"Oh, I love the idea," he said, "I mean, if Buffy is willing to forsake her friends, family, and six billion people just to prove that **she** is in charge here, then I say, let her. We should be able to handle it easily."

"Stop it," shouted Buffy, "Just, Shut Up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Why not, Buff," asked Xander standing up, "I mean, we had it all worked out. We would have allowed no danger to come to you or anyone else, and the Council would have let us all live. No one would have gotten killed or harmed, I would have seen to that, but since you want to just leave us to deal with the mess, just like before, we can handle it now. I mean, we have a more than capable Slayer, an extremely intelligent Watcher right here, a talented Wicca on her way to being a full-on witch, a werewolf capable of tracking things, and then there's me with my arrows and weapons…I think you're pretty much not needed. So, just go ahead and go! Go! Leave your friends and your family to do the job all by ourselves without any help from you! Go on and forsake us! Send us a postcard from Hawaii while you're at it!"

Buffy had to resist the urge to cry. Here was her best-friend, the donut-guy of the group, telling her to get out of dodge because **she's** not needed. She'd defended this town for nearly three years all by herself…

Wait…that's not right. On her first day, she'd needed their help to defeat Luke. Then, she'd needed them to defeat Catherine Madison, she wouldn't have been able to defeat the Master if it hadn't been for Xander and Angel, or even for Giles, Cordelia, Willow, and Miss Calendar for defending the library while she fought the Master.

Buffy had always known that she was needed, but now that that fact was being challenged, she came to a startling revelation. She had only fought because she had to fight, and even then she had run from it, a total of three times now. Once because she didn't want to lose anything else, even if it meant the end of humanity. Another time because a book had said she'd die. And then this time, because her friends were trying to find a way to get her through the test without her dying and without anyone else dying. She had betrayed them, not the other way around. She'd turned her back on the people she'd cared about, just because the chips were down. Buffy still knew she was needed, but now she realized that she'd abused that need.

Stifling a sob, she spoke.

"I…I'm sorry. I know I've been a bitch to you for no good reason, but…It's just so hard."

"Get used to it, Buffy," said Faith, "Life's hard. It'll kick you, scream at you, beat you down, and speaking from personal experience, fuck you in every possible way there is. But, what matters isn't what you bring to the table. It's whether or not you're willing to take on this life and stand against it."

"We're all willing to help you, Buffy," said Giles, "All we need is for you to accept that help."

"Please, sweetie," said Joyce as she stood and walked over to her daughter, "We're all here to help you. Let us help you."

Wordlessly, Joyce pulled her daughter into a hug. She could feel the salty tears stain her jacket.

Buffy cried for a moment into her mom, then pulled away. She nodded in response and wiped the tears away. Then, she faced the rest of them.

"…What do we do?"

Xander and Faith walked down the street together, Faith leaning on Xander with his arm around her waist.

"She isn't going to change, is she," asked Faith.

"No," said Xander with sadness, "She almost had it for a minute. She's still convinced that everyone needs her, but now she also realizes that she needs us, too. It's a start."

"Why can't she see how lucky she is? She's one of the only Slayers, maybe even the only Slayer to ever have friends willing to fight alongside her, and she shuns them away, telling them that it's her responsibility. Now, she wants our help only because she'll have to be powerless."

"At least she noticed that she betrayed us, not the other way around. We've almost never betrayed her, and if we have, we've done it with noble intentions. Sure, we'll mess up every now and then; take me with the love spell last year. Every girl in town was after me, wanted me to be their love puppy. I lost Willow a lot that day, and I lost all of Giles's respect, and a good amount of Oz's. Then, I lost Cordelia and Willow to the fluke. But, I admitted my mistakes and tried to correct them.

"I could tell that, at one point, her aura read complete and utter depression. I think that was when she realized just how much she's betrayed us. It was so sad, it made me want to cry. But, almost immediately afterward, she had reaffirmed herself of her need. She hates being a Slayer, but she loves the perks. That's humanity for you. You hate it one minute, love it the next."

Buffy sat with her Watcher later that evening, just getting finished detailing the events of the park. She was still having trouble believing just how much things had changed. She still felt threatened by the new source of power in Sunnydale, and a part of her truly did believe that demonic possession had something to do with it. She decided that one day, soon, she'd try to expel the demon inside him. For now, though, it was useful. It was going to get her off the hook.

It's plan was sheer brilliance, though predictable if you knew his powers. Fortunately, the Council probably didn't even know he existed, much less what his abilities were. She'd let whatever spirit was wearing her skin get her out of the situation, then she'd save her friend. That way, she'd be saving the day and get what she wanted. Then, things would return to normal, when she had the most moral high ground of all.

"Come upstairs," said Xander.

"I've meditated all day, Xander," said Faith as she hung her jacket up, "I want to sleep. Just sleep."

"Not tonight. I need to teach you something or, rather, hyena needs to teach you something."

"What?"

"Remember when we fought in the graveyard that first time?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when you felt something hard push you away from me, but I hadn't hit you."

"…um, Yeah. Now that I think about it, yeah. How'd you do that, anyway?"

"I used my senses?"

"How can you use your senses to knock me over?"

"If you come up here, I'll show you."

Faith glared at him. He knew just how curious she was and now that she was itching to know something, she'd have to know. Sighing in defeat, she climbed upstairs with him.

Xander smiled slightly to himself as he and Faith found themselves inside that familiar field. This time, there was only the hyena there.

"Where are the others," asked Xander.

"Out," said hyena, "We knew you were going to need me, so the other two took the night off. What do you want to learn?"

"Remember what you taught me about the senses and their effects on this realm," asked Xander.

"…She's not ready yet."

"What," asked Faith, "Not ready for what?"

"You're not ready for that yet, youngling," said hyena, "He was ready because of what he's done beforehand. You are still green in reality, though you are coming along nicely. Maybe in a month or so."

"Well, can you at least tell me what it is X wanted you to teach me," asked Faith.

"Sure," said hyena, "It's a method of sensory polarity. Basically, it's telekinesis, only…not through your mind. There are five rudimentary senses: sight, smell, touch, hearing, taste…they can all be enhanced through practice. Well, and pay very close attention, youngling, there aren't five senses. There are eight. Including the five, there's aura sensory, which you both have access to; then, there's perceptive sensory, where you can use your abilities to alter the senses of others, making yourself smell, feel, and even appear differently, so much as you seem invisible. Xander is extremely good at this, as has already been proven.

"Now, the eighth sense is the hardest to come by. I guess the best way to describe it is where you can alter someone else's perception so much that you can even provide pain along the senses. Like, if you felt no sense of touch, would you feel pain? No. But, then you wouldn't feel anything else. Another way to look at it. See, he made you feel pressure go against your body and your body naturally moved backward. It happens every time, unless you know how to use your senses correctly. All that he is doing, that's what every human is capable of. They just need practice. As a Slayer, you've got a huge head start, but…he's got nearly fifteen years on you. Maybe in a month or so. So, what do you want to do for the rest of the time?"

Xander pondered that question, then had a thought. Smiling, he made eye contact with hyena, who nodded in understanding.

"What," asked a confused Faith.

Then, she was in a bar with a pool stick in her hand.


	10. Providence

**The Archer**

It was early in the night when the plane came to a halt at the loading area. He opened the hatch that separated him from the cargo, then walked inside. There were a few coffins, a fair amount of luggage, and there was a tall wooden box big enough to contain a tall human. Or a vampire. He calmly walked over to the door and unlatched it. Then, he pulled it back. There, chained to the box, stood a tall vampire in a straightjacket.

"Zachary Kraelic," asked Xander.

"…Who are you," asked the vampire, "You're not one of the Watchers."

"No. I'm here to spring you."

Xander let his vampire face show and he calmly walked over and unfastened the straightjacket and unlocked the chains from their locks. The vampire took off his jacket and walked out of the box.

"What's up with the rescue," asked the confused creature.

"Oh, it's simple," said Xander as he allowed the vampire to go ahead of him, "I'm doing a favor for a friend."

"And that friend would be?"

Then, the vampire gasped and tensed as he felt the stake enter his heart.

"She's called Buffy," whispered Xander.

He tossed Kraelic onto the pavement, allowing his dust and ashes to be swept away by the wind. Sighing to himself, Xander calmly threw his stake onto the tarmac and allowed one of the plane's wheels to destroy it as it moved backward to level itself with the disembarking chamber.

He carefully put on the straightjacket, then waited for his accomplice.

"Faith," he called.

"Coming," said Faith as she climbed up the ladder to the cargo hold, "Sorry, X. One of the bag boys came, so I had to distract him."

"What did you do," asked Xander as Faith began to strap the jacket together.

"I just led him to the hallway, where he got chewed out by his supervisor for making out on the job. I told him I was his sister, so…he ain't getting fired, I hope."

"Good going."

Xander sighed again and pressed his arms against the straightjacket. It wouldn't be hard to get out of it, it just involved numbing his shoulder. He wished his sensory powers could help him on inanimate objects but, aside from a few quirks here and there which could easily just be the Hellmouth, his abilities mainly ranged against humans, demons, and vampires.

He backed into the box and allowed Faith to chain him up. She gave him a quick hug for support, then closed the box. He heard her lock it, then walk away. Xander took a calming breath, then allowed himself to fall into his visions, but not before altering his own body's perception to look like Kraelic.

Buffy sat down beside her Wicca friend that night in her room. She hoped that the redhead would help her. If she didn't, then she might have problems. Giles wouldn't help her, but fortunately Willow was completely unaware of what Xander, or that demon wearing his flesh, was up to.

"Willow," she began, "I need you to listen to me. And don't panic."

"Every time someone says that, it means there's something to panic about," said Willow.

"Well…yeah. But, there's no reason to panic…just yet."

"What's wrong, Buffy?"

"Xander's possessed."

"OH, my GOD! What happened? What got him this time? Was it the hyena, because we dealt with that before, but it can't be the hyenas because they got shipped back to Africa a few weeks after that. It's the soldier from Halloween last year, no that can't be it. Giles destroyed the statue. OOH, maybe it's The First, that thing that was haunting Angel. Or maybe-"

"Willow! Breath!"

"…OK. Better now."

"I don't know what Xander's possessed by. All I know is that he's not himself and he's convinced Giles, Faith, and my mother that he's just got gifts through meditation. Like he even knows how to."

"Um, Buffy. He does."

"What?"

"See, Xander wasn't always a goofball. Well, he's always been a goofball, but, he wasn't always a total goofball. He used to be an archer, a darn tooting good one from what I heard. His teacher, I think her name was…Dam, or Sam, or maybe Mo, I don't remember. Anyway, his teacher taught him all about meditation, inner calm. Before you came, he was different. He was very calm, very nice. Then, around a month or so before you came, he got in trouble. He stopped meditating, stopped using his bow, just…stopped. He started to crack jokes every other minute. Me and Jesse were freaked by it."

"Uh-huh," said Buffy, trying to hide the fact that she couldn't remember who Jesse was.

"But, we got used to it. Then, you came."

"How do you know all this?"

"Remember a few years ago when Xander invited me to his house because his mom was making her 'famous call to the Chinese place?'"

"Yeah."

"Well, I went over there. I hadn't been over for a long while, so his mother started to talk to me about his behavior. She preferred the Xander who never talked to her, never wanted to be around her, not the Xander who talked non-stop. I told her that I had no idea. Then, she started complaining about Xander not meditating, Xander not practicing, Xander not hanging out with us, all the things that kept him away from her."

"Wow. He really had it rough?"

"You have no idea. He truly wanted them to get a divorce, but…Once, Xander told me that he envied you. At least your father had the sense to divorce his wife, and not stick around to make both her life and his life a living Hell. Although, he told me yesterday that he and his father were getting along better, though his mother is still avoiding him."

"At least his relationship with his father is existent," whispered Buffy.

"What are you talking about? You spent the weekend with your father not a week ago."

"…Yeah, but, it's like talking with…a non-existent Faith. Only, you get a lot less cursing."

"Sure, Buffy. But, at least both your parents give a damn about how you feel. Only Xander's dad seems to, and that's just recently."

"…Enough. Xander's possessed and we need to do something about it."

"Like…?"

"Exorcise his spirits."

"Buffy, that's dangerous. I mean, we could accidentally destroy his soul and then…no more Xander."

"It'd be better than having an insane Xander that's stronger than me going around, killing people with his arrows."

"Like, oh say, Angelus?"

"…"

"Ok," said Willow after seeing Buffy's glare, "Fine. But, still, it's hard to do."

"Certainly you, with your Wicca powers, could pull off such a spell. I mean, you are powerful, right?"

"Right. And, if I succeed, my power will grow. So, cool! I'll do it. When?"

"After about a week and a half."

"Why not now?"

"I've got to lose my powers for a while to fight a vampire so that the Council won't kill us all."

"Oh, Buffy, how brave."

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, Xander's demon is helping us out. Now, I don't know why, but he's going to ensure I get through the test. Then, we'll exorcise him after the danger's passed."

"Aren't you worried he's going to betray you while he's doing that?"

"He needs me for something, I just know it. So, I know he'll keep me alive until after the test."

"So, use him, then lose him?"

"Exactly. That way, everyone's a winner."

"…Ok, I'm in."

"Cool."

Xander held onto the ledge as the vampire squatted down.

"See, Xander," said vampire, "The thing about us vampires is that we are primal beings. We wallow in blood, thrive in death, and love the decay of life. It's a blissful cycle that'll never end. See, Xander, the bad thing about you now is that you're in a bad situation. You have to think like a vampire, not to stalk it, but to pretend to be it. You'll feel all the sensations of a vampire once you're let loose. In order to create the dusting effect, you'll need to delve deeply into the vampiric state. The one thing you have to remember is to not drink. Your mind will become momentarily confused as you delve deeper, and you might end up losing the battle. The question here is…can you control your fear?"

With that, vampire stood and kicked Xander's arm. He fell into the chasm below.

Buffy felt sleep pulling at her. It was only one day away from the test and Giles had been injecting her sense three days ago. Xander had been missing for a while, and he was presumed to be locked away. She was somewhat antsy from her lack of power, but also from the upcoming battle. She knew that Xander wouldn't completely go all out, but then this wasn't Xander. The demon, she believed, needed her for its plan, whatever it was. It was fortunate that so many people needed her. If it weren't for that, she wouldn't stand a chance.

She recalled Xander telling her about his powers that night when Giles had informed her of the Curciamentum. He had come up with an extremely good explanation, one of which she had informed Willow about. The only thing that she'd left out was that Xander had said that he'd die if she tried to expel his spirits. It was a good attempt to dissuade her, but she'd seen through his lies. Xander was weak, whereas this being was strong. The difference was so strong that anyone could tell it, and only a moron would believe that he was the same person. But soon, he would be. And he'd go back to worshipping her, and then all would be right with her world again. And then she could forget how she betrayed the world, along with her friends.

Xander woke up, lying on the floor. The Watchers had tranquilized him, then untied him. He stood up and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. Then, he sniffed. He could smell blood. Fresh, warm, Slayer's blood. He felt his face shift as he allowed the vampire instinct to overcome him, just for a moment. There were cameras all around the building, so he had to put on a good show for the damn Watchers.

He quietly stalked around the house, gaining a familiarity for the area. Then, he saw an arrow flash by his face. He glanced to his left and saw Buffy, standing there with a crossbow. He wanted desperately to believe that she'd missed on purpose, but…it was unlikely. He jumped off the staircase and carefully approached. This needed to be short and fast.

Buffy tossed her crossbow onto the ground and pulled out a stake. This was Xander, she kept on telling herself, then she reminded herself that this was a demon wearing his skin. Allowing her anger to consume her, she lashed out at him with her stake.

Xander caught the stake and tossed her over the couch, gently so as to not harm her. He had to cause a few bumps and bruises, but only enough towards where the Council wouldn't get suspicious. He waited until she got up, then threw a pulled-punch that knocked her down to the ground.

Buffy groaned as Xander's punch sent her to the ground. Then, she looked up and saw a bottle of holy water. She grabbed it, opened it, then tossed its contents at his face.

Xander felt the holy water hit his skin and, sense he was so encased with the vampire state of mind, he felt it burn his skin. He allowed smoke to be seen as he clutched his face, leaving only one hole upon through his fingers so that he could see Buffy. He saw her stand and grip her stake, then saw her thrust it out at him. Xander moved backward as her stake went where his chest once was, knowing that she saw him still standing there. He knew that a camera was positioned in the room, and he also knew that at that angle, it couldn't see where the stake had landed. He focused all his energy on himself and felt his body shake violently. Then, he felt as though all the moisture in his body disappeared. He looked down to see dust below his feet, falling to his now invisible person.

Sighing to himself, he cautiously sat down and allowed his mind to rest while he continued allow the dust to remain there. It took a lot out of him to project such an image, and now he was thankful that the door opened, bringing a gust of wind inside. He allowed the dust to disappear, but remained invisible as Giles and three other men entered.

"Well done," said the man before Giles, "You defeated your opponent. The Council is very pleased with your performance."

Buffy had to resist the urge to stake him, knowing that these men were probably stronger than her. She looked behind her, to where the dust of the vampire Xander had impersonated had it. It was gone. Groaning and cracking her muscles, she silently thanked him for his help, then promised him that soon he would return to normal.


	11. Escaping Bliss

**The Archer**

"OK," said Buffy, "Are we ready?"

She and Willow were in the stacks in the library. Giles had all the needed materials for their exorcism and soon they would have their Xander back.

"Yep," said Willow as she lit the candle, "In a few minutes, Xander's demon will be gone."

Buffy smiled. She hated not telling Willow about the fact that Xander's demon had said that if they tried to expel anything in his body, he'd die. But, it didn't matter. It was a lie manufactured simply to keep himself safe. The real good part was how Xander said he'd be willing to let Willow check him out after the talk was done, too. Obviously, it had a way around that. So, the only way that Xander would die would be if she didn't save him. He didn't have the strength to do it on his own, and everyone else was either unaware or convinced by his lies. She was the only one, along with Willow, though she was mainly helping because Buffy had told her version of things. She had no doubt that Willow would be convinced by the lies. She was too gullible. She needed someone strong to help her…like Buffy.

Sighing to herself, she began to chant along with her Wicca.

Xander launched another arrow at the target. It landed dead center, just like the others. It was Saturday, a day of rest and practice. He strung up another arrow and let it sing and whistle through the air. It was a few days after the Curciamentum, which had gone very well. Everyone was safe, the Council bought how Buffy had 'destroyed' him, and she was starting to be a little bit nicer to him, though he felt this weird vibe in her aura every time she saw him. It seemed like she wasn't trusting him, which, in all fairness, was understandable. After all, he hadn't trusted her with his secret. But, now, it seemed like she just didn't believe anything he said. She never even said thanks for him helping her during the test, though he never expected any.

Sighing to himself, he strung up another arrow. Then, he launched it. It struck dead center, slicing through the other two arrows. He took a deep breath to steady himself for another volley, then gasped in pain. He dropped his longbow and felt his knees give way from under him. He felt fire on his skin, as though someone were holding a torch up to him.

Xander looked around himself. He was in the field that he trained in. It was in flames. He jumped back as fire began to spread around him. Then, he felt himself get flung backward as pain struck his chest. He lay there on the ground and thought, 'What the Hell is going on?'

"Xander," he heard.

He sat up to see himself in camouflage, running up the small hill with an M-1 Garand.

"Soldier," shouted Xander.

Soldier ran up the hill, then got flung forward as an explosion sounded out behind him. Xander stood up and ran down to his counterpart. He grabbed the soldier and pulled him up.

"What the Hell is going on," asked soldier.

"I think someone's trying to exorcise us," shouted Xander over the flames.

"What? Why!"

"I have an idea, but I don't want to jump to conclusions. Where are vampire and hyena?"

"Not a clue."

The two were then flung backward as a wave of pain shocked their systems. Then, they heard the padding of feet coming their way. They looked up to see vampire, fully vamped out, clutching his arm as it burned.

"WATER," shouted vampire.

Xander and soldier jumped up and ran to vampire, slamming him down to the ground. They used their jackets to smother the flames, then stood up.

"What the Hell is going on," yelled vampire.

"Someone's trying to exorcise us," shouted both soldier and Xander.

"Who," asked vampire.

"Not sure," shouted soldier.

"Where the Hell is hyena," shouted Xander.

Then, they heard a feral roar of pain. The three spirits sprinted away towards it. When they found hyena, he was lying on the ground with a spike embedded in his shoulder. Xander bent down and gripped the spike as soldier and hyena pressed his shoulders. He ripped the spike out of him and cringed at the beast's roar of pain. Xander then felt himself, along with the other three, get flung backward as another wave of pain overcame them.

As it passed, the four sat up in the middle of the flames.

"What the Hell is going on," shouted hyena.

"We're getting exorcised," shouted Xander, soldier, and vampire.

"By-"

"NOT SURE," shouted the three again.

"Ok, ok, sorry," said hyena.

"We need to get out of here," said soldier.

"We need to get to whoever it is that's doing this," shouted vampire.

"How," asked hyena as he stood up, "We don't even know where to begin, plus we can't leave this realm."

"Hey," shouted vampire, "There's something flashing over there."

The other spirits looked over to where vampire was pointing. There was an orange glow coming from a patch of tall grass. Immediately, the four took off towards it. When they arrived, they saw a portal. Inside the portal, there were stacks of books and bookshelves…and there sat Willow and Buffy, chanting. As they finished a series of chants, they felt another burst of pain go through them.

"They're killing us," said vampire as he stood up.

"Xander," said soldier, "I hate your friends. If I ever get control of your body, I'll kill them both."

"Same here," said vampire.

"I swear I'll do the same," growled hyena.

Xander kept his silence.

"We need to go someplace where we can fight back," shouted vampire as another burst of fire came up at him.

"Soldier," said Xander, "Find a way for us to get to Germany, or Korea, or Hell even Vietnam."

"No problem," said soldier, "We can fight whatever they're sending at us from there. I'll get us to…Stalingrad."

"Let's hope Faith comes in for a quick moment," said vampire.

Faith was, at that moment, settling down on the floor, preparing to meditate. When she arrived in the field, the first thing she noticed was the fire.

"What the Hell," she said.

"Faith," shouted a voice she recognized, "Over here!"

Faith sprinted over to them, dodging the fires as they sprouted up. When she reached them, vampire was trying to get some fire off his arm, hyena was nursing a wound on his shoulder, and soldier and Xander were working on…something.

"What the-" she started.

"WE'RE GETTING EXORCISED BY WILLOW AND BUFFY," shouted the four spirits.

"Oh, my God," said Faith.

"We're going to hide in Stalingrad," said Xander, "We're probably going to have to fight against both Germans and Russians, so while we're trying to survive, we need you to stop Buffy and Willow before they kill us."

"No problem," said Faith.

Faith felt herself return to her body. She blinked a few times, then stood up and jumped down to the floor. She opened up door and stepped out the front door, hoping to any being listening that she arrived in time.

Xander, soldier, hyena, and vampire jumped off the ledge as a rocket came careening their way.

"We need gear," shouted hyena.

"Look at yourself," shouted soldier.

The four looked down and found that they were clothed in combat gear from WWII. Soldier was armed with his M-1, Xander had a Thompson, hyena had a BAR, and vampire had a Russian DMP.

"This is great," shouted Xander, "We're stuck in the middle of a damned war where everyone's against us!"

Soldier nodded, then got up and looked beyond the ledge.

"PANZERSHRECKS," he shouted, "HIT THE DECK!"

Faith ran into the library as fast as she could. She hoped she wasn't too late. She jumped onto the table and over the railings, then went into the stacks.

"B, Red, Stop," she shouted.

Xander felt himself get thrown backwards as the wall exploded. It was followed by gunfire, which was also followed by a shout.

"Hyena," shouted Xander.

Buffy jumped up as soon as she heard Faith.

"Keep chanting," shouted Buffy as Faith came near.

She threw a punch at the Dark Slayer, who dodged it.

Xander squeezed his Thompson trigger, then felt it get ripped out of his arms. He dived down and grabbed Hyena's BAR as he, soldier, and vampire laid down fire upon their enemies. Then, he heard the sound of motors.

"PANZER FOURS," shouted Xander as he saw the massive tanks come forward.

Faith slammed her fist into Buffy's face, then grabbed her and tossed her over the railing. Then, she kicked the magical supplies away from Willow, effectively ruining the spell.

Xander covered his eyes and awaited the blast that would end his life, but it never came. Xander looked up and saw that he was no longer in Stalingrad, but he was in his back yard. Laughing to himself, he gingerly sat up and stretched his wearing bones. He felt like he had just gone through Hell and back…which he had. Xander ran over to his longbow, strapped on his quiver, then took off down the street.

"Faith," shouted an enraged Buffy, "What are you doing? We were going to help him!"

"No, you weren't," shouted Faith, "You were going to kill him!"

"He's got you confused," said Buffy, "He's not Xander. He's a demon!"

"Then why didn't he try to kill me while I was living with him?"

"I don't know! Maybe he needs you for his plan, just like me!"

"He has no plan! He just wants to help people!"

"No, he wants to hurt people! People like me!"

"You're damn right I do," shouted Xander as he charged in with his bow loaded.

He pointed it at Buffy. She froze as she realized that he had her trapped. If she dodged, it would cause the library to go up in flames. If she caught it, she'd burn. It she let it hit her, she'd die. She didn't move. Then, she saw a figure get up in front of her. 'Willow,' she thought. Then, she realized that it wasn't Willow. It was Faith.

"X," she said, "Don't do this."

"You can read her aura, Faith," shouted Xander, "She's completely focused on herself. She doesn't give a damn about either one of us, or her mother, or Willow, or Giles!"

"That doesn't mean you get to kill her! Remember your Code!"

Xander allowed her words to sink in. Sighing, he allowed his weapon to go numb. He dropped his longbow and arrow, then clutched his head. Then, he heard footsteps come his way. Then, he felt a fist slam into him. He fell to the ground and looked up. Buffy was standing over him, a look of superior smugness on her face. He had really thought she was getting better. Instead, she'd gotten worse.

Groaning aloud, he used his senses to slam her into the wall, then to bind her there.

"Faith," he said, "Willow."

Faith nodded, then went up to the stacks to check on the witch. Xander sighed to himself, then sat down on the steps.

"Xander," Buffy said, "I know you're in there somewhere. Don't worry, I'll save you."

"Buffy, get over yourself," said Xander, "I don't need you to save me. Look, I will be honest, you had good reason to suspect me, but you ignored facts. Fact one: Giles okayed me. Fact two: Faith okayed me. Fact three: if you recall, I offered to let Willow do some spell on me to check my essence. If you had taken it, then you would have been certain. Instead, you chose to hang on stubbornly to your belief that I can't be anything other than the Olsen to your Superman. The Zeppo, I am not."

"I know you convinced them, Xander," shouted Buffy, "You lied to them, and they bought it. But, I didn't. You can't fool me!"

"One problem with that, Buffy. If you weren't fooled, then why did you let me switch places with Kraelic?"

"…I knew that you had a plan. I knew that whatever you were doing, you'd need me. And I also knew that I had to save my friend. So, since you were offering-"

"-You figured you'd use me, then get rid of me?"

"…Well, yeah."

"Wow. I never ever thought I'd see you stoop this low. I mean, let's say that you're right. Let's say I were possessed. While you were waiting, I could have killed dozens, Hell hundreds of people! But, you chose to wait until it was convenient for you! Where's the logic there?"

"I wouldn't have let it happen."

"Except, I've been patrolling with Faith, and I've spent a few nights with my family, and I've spent time with both Willow and Oz, and I've been to the Bronze, and I've been in school. I could have easily killed every single one of your friends, and mine! But, you chose to wait until I eliminated your threat."

"…"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, DAMNIT!"

"…Ok. I did it! Is that what you want!"

"No, Buffy. I want you to admit that you made a mistake."

"I didn't! I did what I thought was right!"

"And your word is law?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Then why when you said the first time that you quit did that not work out?"

"Because the world keeps screwing me over!"

"Buffy, think! You knew at one point that you had betrayed the world, not the other way around. You knew that you had been willing to sacrifice the whole world just for your happiness. You regretted it, you even apologized. You were finally on the right track. Then, you reminded yourself that you were needed. Well, hear this: you are needed.

"And so is Faith, so is Giles, so is Willow, and so is Oz. Hell, even I'm needed! But, you seem to be convinced that you're needed above all. How the Hell does that work?"

"I'm the Slayer-"

"And so is Faith, and so was Kendra! But they were always second stringers, right? Compared to you! Guess what, Buff…if it weren't for us, you wouldn't even be alive! I brought you back from the frickin' dead! Oz figured out where Angel and the Judge were going to go that night! Giles saved you from Spike by smashing the statue of Janus! Willow saved both you and Giles by shooting Oz with that tranquilizer rifle! Faith helped us out when Oz was let loose from his cage! WE ARE HERE TO HELP THE WORLD, BUFFY! NOT TO HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD! YOU DON'T RULE US THAT WAY! YOU DON'T RULE US AT ALL!"

Xander sat down again, letting his breathing regulate as Buffy whimpered at his outburst. He just didn't understand how she could be so self-centered. She gave herself too much credit. She didn't even truly deserve the title of Vampire Slayer.

"He's right," said Faith as she and Willow came down the stairs.

Willow wordlessly walked over to Xander.

"Faith told me that we were killing you," said Willow, "Is that true?"

Xander wordlessly took off his shirt, revealing the new wounds that he now had carried when his spirit rejoined his body. Willow gasped as she saw his scars and bullet wounds, along with third degree burns along his neck and chest. Willow drew him in a hug and cried silently into his shoulder. Then, she slowly stood away from him and walked over to face Buffy.

"You lied to me, Buffy," said Willow, "You told me that he was possessed, that he had convinced everyone with a lie. But, you didn't even mention how he said he'd die if someone tried to separate his soul. We did that, Buffy. You lied, and now Xander is in pain! He's in pain because of us! He nearly died because of us! I did that. I did the spell. Oh, my God. I did that. I did it because you said. I trusted you and you used that trust against me! I can't believe this. At least the last time we had reason to believe he was possessed. He was mean, cruel, laughed weird, and ate a pig! Plus, he tried to rape you!"

"Yeah," said Xander, "Hyena really hates that. He told me once that if he could do it all over again, he'd probably have done Willow. Which is more reason why he'll never get loose again."

"There's something," said Buffy with a desperate idea to turn the stakes on Xander, "If you know that both your hyena and vampire essence are so dangerous, then why do you keep them around?"

"Simple," said Xander, "One, hyena I have to keep around. He was already bonded to me, so I couldn't get rid of him. Then, there was soldier, who was also bonded to me, so couldn't get rid of him. Vampire, now there's a story. It's mine and Willow's fault that he exists. If we hadn't fluked, then Anyanka wouldn't have come and granted Cordelia's wish, which was for you to never have come to the Dale. See, there I was a badass vampire. I ended up finding him and he tried to take my body. I fought him, along with my hyena and soldier spirits. He surrendered and begged me to allow him existence. See, hyena hates vamps, as does soldier. Vampire is too stubborn and proud to accept such allies. Soldier is loyal to me and would never harm an innocent. He and hyena restrain vampire, which takes up a great amount of their time, allowing me to have control of my body. However, the three came to a mutual understanding. Soldier could be trusted, but neither hyena nor vampire could. However, they decided they liked me…plus, I gave them the action they desired, though it was for the cause of good. They just wanted battle, those two. Sense I gave it to them, they saw no need to betray me. Plus, I know Faith would detect a change in management, so…I think I've covered all my bases."

Buffy tried desperately hard, but she could not find a flaw in his logic. Finally, after so long, she conceded. She thought about what she had done over the years. Yes, she had betrayed humanity. Yes, she had been selfish. Yes, she had done wrong on a lot of things. But, she was still the Slayer. That made her immune, didn't it? She thought about what would happen if Faith went over to the other side. She would do the exact opposite of what she was doing. She'd try to help Faith, but Faith wouldn't accept it. And she'd give up on her. She'd probably end up killing her…like she should have killed Angelus.

Finally, Buffy saw it. She realized just how bad she had screwed up. She saw her actions with clarity now, and she saw that she had acted only for herself…never for others. Oh, sure, she could claim to do her duty, but she never did it fully. She'd never appreciated just how much power she had, but she'd abuse it to get her way. She wanted the perks, but not the duties that came with it. She never wanted to help humanity. But Willow, Xander, Oz…they had. They didn't have a duty to mankind. They only had to do for themselves. But, they didn't run away. They stayed…and fought. They were the true heroes. They deserved the commendation. Not her.

Xander could feel it. He could feel Buffy's aura now, and it was so different. She realized that the world didn't revolve around her. She had once had thoughts of love and caring, and most of them were directed at herself. Now, they were all directed to those around her. He looked at Faith, and she knew as well what had happened. Wordlessly, the two walked over to the crying Slayer as he released his hold over her. They knelt down and enveloped her in a hug. Willow stood back, not knowing what to do, until Xander motioned for her to join them.

"I'm sorry," whispered Buffy, over and over again.

This time, she meant it.

He looked up as he heard the library doors open. He looked on as Giles walked inside, carrying a book and reading another. Then, he noticed them.

"What did I miss," he asked.

Xander sat inside the goat room. He was not meditating, but just thinking. Xander had been planning on staying in Sunnydale for a long time, but that had been mainly because of Buffy. He was long over her, but he had always known that she couldn't handle her duty alone. So, he had planned on sacrificing his happiness so that she could succeed. Now, seeing as how she had finally seen the error of her ways, he felt that she could handle her job just fine. Her biggest obstacle had always been her ego, but she'd solved that. The question would be whether or not she could keep it up. If she managed…then he would be leaving Sunnydale for parts unknown.

Faith walked along the streets of Sunnydale, pondering today's events. It felt as though the world had changed, but only one small thing had. It was mind-boggling how one seemingly insignificant event could change the course of Earth.

She walked out to the street, then heard a horn to her left. She quickly turned her head, only to see headlights, then she felt her body fly. She gasped as she tried to move, but couldn't. Then, she heard voices sound around her. They were so loud. Then, she simply slipped away.


	12. Isaiah 13:22

The Archer

**Isaiah 13:22:**

And the WILD Beasts of the Islands shall CRY in their desolate houses, and DRAGONS in their pleasant PALACES: and HER name is near to come, and HER days shall not be prolonged.

Xander felt something happen. He knew that something was going on in Sunnydale. He could feel its aura quiver…But what could make the Hellmouth become afraid? Then, he felt an instinct arise from within his soul. He wordlessly got up, grabbed his keys, then dashed out the door. The hospital was a small ways away, but he made it there within record time.

He arrived at the doors just as an ambulance was pulling in. He could feel a familiar aura, but there were too many people. Then, the ambulance doors opened, and he knew who it was.

"Faith," shouted Xander as he came up there.

"Do you know this woman," asked the paramedic.

"Yes," said Xander as he raced alongside them, "What happened?"

"She got hit by a car," said the paramedic, "We need to get her a transfusion, fast. What blood type does she have?"

"AB-, I'm certain."

"Does she have any family here?"

"None, just me and her friends. Listen, I have AB- blood. I'm more than willing to give some."

"Talk to Doctor Jennings, he can help you."

"Right. Which one is that?"

"The one with the lab coat that has 'Dr. Jennings' on it."

"Right. Where is he?"

"Right behind you, sir," said a voice behind him.

Xander turned to see a tall woman with black hair standing nearby. He rushed over to her.

"I need to have blood drawn for her."

"Are you a friend?"

"Yes."

"And you have the same blood type?"

"Yes, she told me so."

"Follow me, please."

"I need to make a phone call."

"There are payphones right next to the lab. Come on."

Xander hurriedly dialed in Giles's number.

"Hello," said a sleepy British man.

"Giles, it's Xander."

"Xander? What's wrong?"

"It's Faith. She's been in an accident. I need you and Buffy to get over here as fast as you can."

"Right. What about Oz and Willow?"

"Call Willow and I'll call Buffy."

"Right."

Xander hung up, put in two more quarters, then dialed in her number.

"Hello," asked a sleepy sounding Joyce.

"Joyce? This is Xander."

"What's the matter, Xander?"

"I need to speak with Buffy. It's Faith, she's injured."

"I'll go get her."

With that, he heard nothing for a while. Then, he heard a wide awake and alert Buffy.

"What's wrong, Xander," she asked.

"It's Faith, she's been in a car accident."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"The driver got knocked up, but he's fine."

"Do you need anything before I come?"

"I'm giving my blood for her. She has my blood type. But, I need you here in case she needs some Slayer stuff."

"I think a regular blood transfusion should work fine. I needed one once after I became the Slayer. Didn't hurt me."

"Thanks, Buff. When can you get here?"

"Mom's got the car ready right now."

"Hit the road, Jack."

"But I'll come back. See you in a few. I hope she makes it."

"She will. Bye."

Xander hung up and wiped the sweat off of his face. Then, he walked into the lab and let the nurse do her job.

It was nearly five in the morning. Xander, Willow, and Buffy were sitting together, with Oz, Giles, and Joyce nearby. Oz was holding Willow's hand, as was Xander. Buffy was holding Giles's hand, along with Xander's. They were all silently praying that she would be alright. Then…

"Are you here with Faith," asked a doctor.

"Yes," said Xander as he stood up, "How is she, doctor?"

"She's alive," said the doctor, "A broken arm, along with some bruising on the ribcage. Very lucky. All in all, it was the blood loss that would have killed her…if it weren't for you, Mr. Harris. By the way, thank you for that donation of yours a while back."

"…No problem."

"Well, she'll be out of commission for a few weeks. Do you have a place where she can stay?"

"Yes," said both Xander and Buffy.

"…We'll work that out later," said the doctor, "The only thing otherwise that I can mention is that she died for about five minutes. Along with the blood loss, I believe that she may be in further danger. She's sleeping right now, and we have to consider the possibility of a coma. However, I am hopeful that she will wake up soon. I'd like to keep her here for a few days to keep a check on her."

"Whatever you need," said Xander.

"Well," said Xander a minute later, "This is good. We now have a possible comatose Slayer, along with a third one who was just activated."

"If the Council has her, then she should be fine," said Giles.

"I got to admit," said Buffy, "I was afraid he'd say she was dead."

"We all were, Buff," said Xander, "But, I'm more worried about whether or not she's going to wake up. The doctor seemed hopeful, plus she's a Slayer, so…But, it's the danger. It makes me worried."

"That's because you care, Xander," said Buffy, "We're all worried. And we'll all help her."

Xander smiled and gave his friend a hug. He wondered who the new Slayer was.

Cordelia sat in the jock's SUV that night, totally unaware of what had transpired. Of course she was. She wasn't their friend, she'd made that specifically clear. She looked out onto the night sky and forced herself to forget all those things that creep out there.

She felt the jock's hot breath upon her neck and forced herself to not think about Xander. She knew that she'd blown her chance with him when she'd refused to take him back. She wanted so much to take him back that day. It had confused her so much, but not half as much as it had aroused her. The air of mystery that Xander now had just electrocuted her systems once she thought about it.

She felt the jock's hand reach up around her waist. She pushed him off.

"What," asked…Kevin, she thought. Or maybe Nick.

"I don't want to," she said.

"Well, **I** do," said the jock.

She scoffed at him, but then shrieked out once she felt his hand reach below her waist. She felt him push her up against the car door, then felt him plunge his hands into her shirt, roughly groping her swelled chest. Cordelia had never been raped or molested, thankfully, had never known that fear. Now, she felt true fear.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of power flow through her body. She felt as though she would throw up, but then it subsided. She felt…rejuvenated. She felt as though she had just been given a special gift that no one else could receive. She felt empowered. She also felt the jock's hand reach into her pants. Shrieking, she launched a fist out to the boy…and he went sailing out of the car, taking the door with him.

A/N: Please review. I got two reviews for the last chapter. If you couldn't review due to schedule, I understand, but please review my previous chapter along with this one. Reviews keep every writer going, whether they be good or bad.


	13. Calling

**The Archer**

Cordelia drove the SUV into the hospital parking lot as fast as she could, though she truly didn't care about the jock. She was completely freaked out by what had happened and she wanted answers, though she doubted very much that those doctors knew anything. She parked the car and got out as the orderlies came towards her.

"What's wrong, why are you driving so fast," asked one of them.

"There's this guy in the car," said Cordelia, "He needs help."

Xander ran into the lobby as he heard a familiar scream. It sounded like Cordelia. As he got closer, he heard her scream another time. That was Cordy.

"Xander," called out Cordelia as she saw him coming forward.

"Cordelia," asked Xander, "What are you doing here?"

"I punched some jock and he ended up flying out the car," said Cordelia.

"…I think we may have a problem here."

Giles cleaned his glasses so much that they were probably lacking in several layers of glass. Faith's injuries were not the worst, but the blood loss was. She had died for a brief moment, so the Slayer spirit was obviously transferred from her to the next potential. Now, Cordelia was coming forward, talking about how she had punched a guy through the door of an SUV. It was never boring on the Hellmouth.

"She died," asked Cordelia.

"Just for a minute," said Giles, "She's stable as of right now."

"What does this mean," asked Cordelia.

"I believe that, from your description of the events…"Giles began, "…You're the new Slayer, Cordelia."

Cordelia looked up at him blankly.

"Are you OK," asked Xander.

"How can I be," asked Cordelia, "I just slammed a guy through a car door and now I'm hearing that I'm the new Slayer! How the Hell can I be OK? Am I going to have to get a Watcher? Am I going to have to go to England or something? What's going to happen to me? What's going to happen to us?"

"Breathe," said Xander.

"Cordelia," said Giles, "I understand how difficult this must be for you, and w-we all sympathize for you, but…you are the new Slayer."

"Cordelia," said Buffy, "Let's walk."

"Hey," said Xander as he sat down beside the now awake Faith.

"Hey," said Faith, "…How do I look?"

"Like a princess," said Xander.

"I don't feel like a princess. I feel like I've been through the ringer."

"…How are you holding up?"

"I'm not sure. I've never been hit by a car before. I'm shocked I got only a broken arm. …They told me I died."

"You did."

"…I can't remember. No tunnel, no white light, just…darkness. It was kind of depressing. So, is there a new…"

"Yeah. We know who it is."

"Who?"

"…Cordelia."

"…Oh."

Cordelia sat in her seat after hearing Buffy's spiel about what a Slayer is, how she works, and what it means to be a Slayer. She also pointed out all her mistakes in slaying and advised her to not make those same mistakes. The two had agreed to train every day after school and patrol together for a while. And once Faith got back on her feet, the three would alternate patrols together towards where one of them would get a night off every now and then. Things would be weird for a while, but…Cordelia accepted that she was a Slayer, and she also accepted that she had to do her part. Before, she'd been outside looking in. Now, she was inside…envying her former self.

A/N: short chapter, I know. Next one won't.


	14. New Kids

**The Archer**

Xander was sitting in the library, reading his book on psychology. A month had passed by sense Faith had been run over and Cordelia had become a new Slayer. Faith had only been confined for two weeks, and then no one could stop her from patrolling. She had a great love of fighting which, in Xander's opinion, was both a good and bad thing.

Violence was a form of meditation. It provided a sense of either resignation or peace, if fought with the right state of mind. Faith was getting much better, but…her mind had been alternating between periods of calm during meditation, to pure terror at the thought of dying. Xander was becoming fearful. He had to find a way to reaffirm her faith in the group, or else she could end up losing all that she's worked so hard to create.

Xander looked up to see a familiar face enter the library. He nodded to Oz, who nodded back and sat down across from him.

"Book?"

"…Psych."

Oz had a questioning look in his eyes.

"Get to know the human mind. Helps."

"I get."

"Full moon's tomorrow. You need a sitter?"

"No. …could meditation help?"

"Wolf? Sure. If you get lucky, you may even be able to tap into the wolf."

"Like you with hyena?"

"Exactly. I don't know. We'll have to try it sometime."

Xander was about to go back to reading his book when his senses picked up on something. He focused on it and discovered that it was heading for the quad. He stood up and put his book down.

"I'll be right back," said Xander.

Xander walked around the quad until he felt it again. It was close. It seemed like it was…dead. Almost like a vampire, except it still had a soul. Xander walked up to where he thought the essence was and looked at the figure before him: a fellow high school student dressed in kakis and eating a sandwich.

"What are you looking at," asked Jack O'Toole.

"A dead guy," said Xander.

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should be in a grave, with little worms ripping around inside of you."

"…"

"You're a zombie."

"…How did you know?"

"I can sense things like that. Now, two questions: how did it happen? and are you going to make more?"

"I'm not talking."

"Then let me make this perfectly clear."

Xander locked eyes with Jack and broke every spiritual barrier the poor guy had belt up. His entire mind became open to the whole world that was out there, what the 'big picture' was. Xander had only done this once before, by himself. It was another reason why Xander was studying psychology. To make sure it hadn't turned him insane.

Jack started to gasp as his need for air became deeper with each passing moment that he was within that place. Finally, Xander let it go.

"You see what one event could do?"

"…"

"See you around, Jack."

Xander rolled his shoulders as he surveyed the scene before him. Giles and Cordelia were standing on one side of the cave as the three demons began to circle around. Faith was standing in a corner with a bastard sword. Willow was standing in the rear of the cave, whispering her spell. Finally, she blew out the candle.

The fog was lifted and the Watcher and Slayer reacted quickly. They grabbed the nearest demon and flung it to the wall. The demon quickly tossed Giles away into Willow. Xander let an arrow loose and it struck one of the demons in the heart, ending its existence. Faith quickly stabbed the demon Cordelia was restraining, followed by a swift strike behind that decapitated the demon preparing to assault her.

Xander smiled as he jumped off of the ledge he had been prone in. He walked over to the dead demon and ripped the arrow out of it, cleaned it, then placed it into his quiver. Cordelia walked over to him.

Ever sense she had become the Slayer, she had been dressing much differently. She now wore mainly brown clothing and usually wore some camouflage along with it, just in case of an attack. She had discovered her love of camou from Xander, who had been more than happy to share his fashion secrets with her. Through that, the two had reached a respectable truce.

"Good going," said Xander, "You did real good on cooperation. And nice spell, Wills. You good?"

"Yeah," said his redheaded friend, "The shaking is a side effect of the fear."

"I must admit," said Giles as he stood up, "I knew there was a nest here, but I expected it to be vampires. I never thought it would be these. They're new."

"And improved," said Faith as she sheathed her sword, "They gave us a run without even trying. Hope there ain't more of them."

"Well," said Giles as he gathered up the weapons, "We'd best be off. I need to do some research. Ugh, why don't you three take the rest of the night off?"

"Get out of jail free card," said Xander, "What next, we can't pass go and we can't collect two-hundred dollars?"

Giles actually began to laugh at that one.

"Oh. Dear. God," said the four teenagers, "He laughed at one of his (my) stupid jokes!"

"Well, forgive me if I can, to quote a certain sultry Slayer I know, 'find the fun,'" said Giles, "I mean, can't I have some fun? After all, there is a new Watcher coming here. I'd like to enjoy my time between now and then."

"Alright, buster," said Cordelia, "But you can't clean your glasses for a month!"

"What?"

Xander walked with Faith in the woods later that night. They were holding hands while not speaking, neither felt the need. It was nice to simply enjoy one's presence, even in silence. Faith coughed a little and turned to him.

"X," she said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," said Xander as he let go of her hand and took a seat on the grass, leaning back on a tree. Faith smiled and sat down beside him, resting in his arms.

"What are we," she asked.

"What do you mean," he asked back.

"You remember how I said that I hadn't seen a tunnel, or a light, or anything when I died. Well, if there's nothing beyond death, then…"

"What's the point? Faith, it's the ageless question. The why. I've spent many a long hour at night, pondering that same question. Were we created from the dust of the earth or from raging atomic particles or from a single celled organism? Were we created by angels, demons, or some other force?

"I can't give you answers, Faith. I can't tell you what to think, or what to believe, or how to feel about this. All I can tell you is that…this right here, right now? This is real. Our friends, our home, our fight. It's all real. **_Us_**. It's real, **we're** real. What we have is real. That is all I need to know."

"…What do we have?"

"…Friendship right now. But, I believe its open to positive change. Do you?"

"…Yeah. I think it is, too."

"The question here is: will it change?"

"Do you want it to change?"

"…I want it to strengthen and to change."

"…I think I want that, too."

"…Will you date me?"

"'Date me?'"

"Yes."

"Yes, Xander Harris. I'll date you. That's got to be the worst pickup line I ever heard?"

"What about 'Can I have you?'"

"Back in the day, that was what a pickup line was."

"Oh. Then, I'll stay with 'Will you date me?'"

"And why, pray tell, would you decide that?"

"Because, Faith, you are too special just to be had. You need to be loved."

"…You're just corny."

"Corny as a hound dog!"

"…What the Hell?"

"…That wasn't my best comeback."

Xander sat quietly upon the desk in the library the next day as he awaited the end. When Buffy had come calling about the Apocalypse, the two were out the door long before Buffy could even get a breath out.

Faith was sitting beside him, leaning against him as Willow and Giles prepared the binding spell. If they were lucky, then the Wicca could seal the Hellmouth off to the demons before they could even open it. However, when were they ever lucky?

Buffy and Cordelia just sharpened their weapons in pre-battle eagerness. Angel just stayed close to Buffy.

Giles, Angel, Buffy, Xander, Faith, Cordelia, and Willow stood before the titan as it stretched out, presumably for the first time since the Master was released.

"My God," said Giles, "It's grown."

Xander leaped onto the second level as more demons came his way. Faith, who was already there fighting off some of them, knocked one down and quickly came to his side.

"We're not doing good," she yelled.

"Yeah," said Xander, "Makes my worse fourths want this night to never end."

Xander sent an arrow flying into the creature's head, hoping that the fire would stay lit this time. He added as much fire with the crystal as he safely could, but it had no effect on the beast. Xander groaned as he sent another arrow into the heart of a demon approaching Angel with a stake. The vampire saw this and nodded his thanks to Xander.

Xander smiled slightly as he returned to the battle at-hand.

Xander focused all his energy on his ice crystal, hoping for his plan to succeed. Slowly, the demons and the creature itself became frozen as a thick layer of ice overcame them.

"Giles," he said, "Finish it."

The bleeding man nodded and quickly finished the binding spell. Suddenly, the creature broke through its icy bonds and shrieked in pain. Then, it crept back down into its hole. The group silently prayed that it would never be seen again.


	15. Lyin' Eyes

**The Archer**

Xander drove the road a few nights after what happened with the demons. He was feeling off and figured he'd get some air. He drove along the streets and listened to the song playing on the radio. It was from the _Eagles_.

_You can't hide your lyin' eyes_, he sang along,_ And your smile is a thin disguise. I thought by now you would realize. There ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes._

Ironic, he would think later on, that it was at this time, when his life would become so much worse, that this song would come on. Maybe, he would wonder later, it was a sign from above. That now was the time to worry about loyalties and who had them.

He drove on to the cemeteries, thinking that maybe he could catch a vampire before he called it a night. As luck would have it, a figure came running across the street. Xander slammed on the breaks, but not in time to stop from hitting the man. Xander got out and hurried over to him.

"Are you conscious," he asked.

The man groaned, then looked up. Xander jumped back, then cursed himself for not realizing that it had been a vampire. The demon stood up then lunged out with both his swords. Xander leapt away from them, then jumped into the backseat of his car. He got out an arrow and his bow, loaded it, then sent it into the back of the retreating vampire. Fortunately, it dropped its swords on the way. Maybe G-man could decipher something from them.

Xander loaded up his longbow again as he heard steps coming his way, then turned to whoever it was.

"Whoa," said Cordelia as she and Buffy slowed down, "Easy, deputy. Watch where you point that thing."

Xander relaxed and got out the car, but didn't put away his weapons.

"You two patrolling tonight," asked Xander.

"Yeah," said Cordelia.

"Faith said she was patrolling tonight," said Xander in confusion.

"Well, if she was supposed to, she didn't show up," said Cordelia, "Buffy and I left from the library right at nightfall."

"Cordelia," said Buffy with a glare in her eye.

"huh," was all Xander could say, "Well, I got the vamp you were chasing. He dropped his swords, though. Take them back to Giles and see if he can come up with something."

"Sure," said Buffy.

Cordelia just stayed where she was as Buffy went over to where Xander had pointed to collect the swords.

"She's certainly not herself anymore," she said to Xander, "I mean, she's actually _listening_ to us. That…just doesn't add up."

"She's getting better," said Xander, "Just like Faith."

"Hey, are you two together?"

"Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

"It just seems so…right. I mean, and I swear to God, not being bitch here, but…you two just seem to have so much in common. There's the background, and then there's the fact that you two got such a contrasting personality, but now you two seem like best friends. It just…makes sense, you know?"

"…I know."

"Xander," called Buffy, "Where are the swords?"

Xander walked over to where she was, then looked to where they should have been. They weren't there.

"Faith," called Xander as he walked inside the house later that evening, "Are you here?"

"Yeah," she called back from the kitchen, "Right in here."

"What's up," she asked as she walked out to the living room.

"You said you were patrolling with Buffy tonight, right?"

"Yeah. I just got back."

"Buffy and Cordelia were patrolling. I met them on my way back."

"Well, Cordelia took over for me."

"She said that she and Buffy had left from the library right at nightfall. Faith, what's going on?"

"I am so going to kill Cordelia!"

"Faith."

"…Sorry. Alright, you got me. I asked Buffy to fill in for me tonight so that I could go and get you a birthday present."

Xander let his mouth hang open freely. He had never told anyone, save Willow and Jesse, when his birthday was. Buffy had asked him twice before, but he had changed the subject. He didn't like celebrating his birthday. It brought back too many memories.

"How do you know-"

"Vampire told me," she answered.

Xander didn't know what to do. Faith knew about why he disliked his birthday so much. That was the day that his father had begun to beat him. He always got a little bit more on his birthday, except for that seventeenth one. He'd never forget that day. Only the three of them had been there for it. Well, if the last one had gone off good enough, what was to say that this one wouldn't?

"What'd you get me," he said with a smile.

"Not telling," smiled Faith.

"A hint," asked Xander as he followed her into the kitchen.

"No," she said, "And you'll never find it."

"Then I'll never have sex with you."

"Your loss."

"…OK. I give up. No party, right?"

"Course not. I know you a little better than that," she said.

'But that doesn't mean I won't do it anyway,' she thought.

Buffy and Willow walked into the library later the next day. They took a quick look around.

"Hello," called out Willow.

When no one answered, they both grinned and set their stuff on the table.

"You called," said Giles suddenly as he left his office.

"Ah," squealed Buffy, "Don't do that!"

"Well, sorry," said Giles, "Wesley's not here, just to let you know."

"Excellent," said Faith as she, Cordelia, and Oz walked inside, "That guy is alright, in a stuck-up sort of way, but he's a good listener."

"Who's Wesley," asked Cordelia.

"New Watcher," said Willow, "He arrived yesterday, but you didn't see him."

Oz walked over to Willow and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Is this about the party," asked Giles.

"No, it's about arranging an honor guard for the Duke of Wales," said Buffy.

"Duh," said Faith, "It's about X's party. We need to discuss gifts. We've already got the Bronze reserved, Cordy's got the food, and we'll have a karaoke machine up."

"Why do we need a karaoke machine," asked Giles.

"Because," said Faith in a voice that held no room for argument.

"…We have a karaoke machine," said Giles.

"How old is Xander turning, anyway," asked Oz.

"Eighteen," said Willow, "He told me that he just bluffed to Snyder about being eighteen, and his dad knew that he wasn't eighteen when he left, but he let him go anyway. His mom didn't care, so he figured take some pain off them both."

"Good," said Faith with a smile, "Now, gifts. B?"

"A Blackfoot longbow," said Buffy proudly, "Mom bought one for the gallery, but then she said that we could use it as Xander's present after you told me when it was."

"Red?"

Willow walked over to her bag and opened it up, withdrew a piece of paper, then handed it over to Faith. It was an image of a black haired girl in medieval armor, kneeling down. She had a bow and arrow in her hands, and a quiver strapped to her back.

"It's a tattoo," said Willow, "It defines one of the most important things in Xander's life."

"A tattoo," asked Faith, "Isn't that a little-"

"It's not permanent," said Willow, "It's magic. I made it myself from a combination of herbs and powders. It's designed to protect him from harm, kind of like armor."

"OK," said Faith, beginning to like the idea. Plus, the girl did kind of look like her, and she wasn't opposed to X getting a tat of her. She had one from one of her formers, so why shouldn't he have one with her?

"Wolf," asked Faith.

Oz wordlessly walked over to the book cage and pulled out a guitar case. He put it on the table and opened it up. Inside was a black guitar with a longbow and arrow, a sergeant's rate, and a Japanese symbol engraved in gold.

"Devon and I worked on it together," said Oz, "The symbol stands for 'Honor.'"

"I think he'll love it," said Willow.

"I think so, too," said Faith.

Oz nodded and put the guitar away.

"G-man," asked Faith, adopting her boyfriend's nickname of the British man.

Giles smiled at her, then went into his office. He came out with a picture. He handed it to the group, and they gathered around it.

"It belonged to my uncle," said Giles, "He told me to pass it along to my son. And, well, considering the fact that I don't have one and I may well be dead before I ever get the chance, I thought it should go to him."

"What's its make and model," asked Faith.

"It's a Lee-Enfield. My uncle used it in Africa during the second World War."

Xander sat on top of a mausoleum that night. Two days from now, he and Faith were going out to eat for his birthday with his father. His mother refused to go, saying she wanted to find a job at a new bar that just opened up. He was meeting Faith first at the Bronze that night to spend a little time dancing, then going to some fancy restaurant that his father insisted on paying for. Life was getting better, but he still hated letting someone else pay for his food.

Xander sighed and looked out into the night sky. It was beautiful right before midnight, when everything seemed at its climax. Xander smiled, then jumped off the mausoleum before his skull got cracked open by the arrow that had been sent his way. He took cover behind the building, then waited. He quickly stuck his head out, then pulled it back in as another arrow went his way. He got a look at where it came from.

He shifted into game face, drew out an arrow, then loaded it in. As he dove out from his cover, he let it sing.He loaded another arrow andlet it sing once more, however, as the second the arrow left, the fire and ice crystal both exploded in his face. He fell backwards a few feet as fire and ice-fire covered him. He rolled along the grass and put it out quickly, then ran back to the mausoleum for cover. He felt the tingling of his skin. Fortunately, the two flames had counteracted each other, so not much damage was done to him. His bow, on the other hand, was not quite so lucky.

It lay shattered in the dewy grass, along with the broken arrow he had meant to fire upon his attacker. Neither could be repaired, and he had no other weapons on him that he could use on an enemy from so far away. He stretched out with his senses, then felt something use his line. It reached out and struck him, hard, across the face. Xander fell backward and took a quick breath.

He hadn't been expecting that. Aside from himself, no one in Sunnydale had ever demonstrated that talent. He stretched out once more and tried to cloak himself, but the being just reached out and struck him again. It was obvious that whoever it was could not use the eighth sense directly, but could use it once it is being used against it.

Xander sighed and considered his options: Cordelia and Faith were out getting an amulet, and what with him not having any countermeasures, he didn't want to broadcast to the archer where they were. Buffy was at home, so he didn't want to lead the archer where it could get to her. Giles's house, however, was armed to the teeth with crossbows. That wasn't a longbow, but it was better than nothing. His house was the farthest away, and if this being was out after him specifically, he didn't want to broadcast exactly where he lived. Willow and Oz's houses were both out of the question. The library wasn't too far away, but with that huge overhead, it was just too easy to get clipped from above.

Sighing, Xander made his choice. Giles would be getting an unexpected dinner guest tonight. He took a calming breath, crouched down low, then bolted away as fast as he could. Immediately, the sound of arrows flying was heard. He bobbed and weaved as fast as he could, taking every chance he could. He ran to his car and jumped inside, ducked down, then started it. It wouldn't start.

"Damn," growled Xander.

He jumped out and ran down the street as fast as he could, hoping that neither he nor anyone else would get hit by the arrows coming his way.

Giles sat down to his dinner late that evening. Both Cordelia andFaith had called to let him know that they were home safely, so he had just decided to call it a night. He began to eat his food, then heard someone kick his door. Frowning, he stood up and grabbed a knife. Then, the door came flying open. Xander ran through it.

"Xander," asked Giles, "What's the matter?"

Xander just grabbed him and pulled him behind the kitchen counter then jerked his head down, just as an arrow flew past it and embedded itself into the refrigerator.

"What's going on," asked Giles.

"We're under siege," said Xander, "I got attacked by that archer in the cemetery. Used my own crystals to destroy my longbow. Do you have your crossbows here?"

"In the trunk," said Giles, pointing to the trunk in the living room, "But, there are two in my room. The one in the back."

Xander nodded, then quickly ran into Giles's bedroom. He returned with two loaded crossbows and a quiver of thirty bolts. Xander handed one to Giles. They placed them onto the counter, took aim, the opened fire. The two bolts flew from the weapons and through the window the arrows were coming from. They heard one make contact with something wooden.

They reloaded and prepared for the next onslaught, but it never came. Instead, they heard someone jump down to the ground and run up the stairs. Xander ran out after them, but came back empty handed.

Xander entered his house later that night, well after one.

"Xander," called out Faith as she woke up from her slumber.

"Get away from the window," said Xander.

"What's wrong," asked Faith as she went out to the living room, "What happened to you?"

"I got attacked by an archer," said Xander as he entered his armory and pulled out his second longbow.

"Are you alright?"

"…I don't know. Whoever it was, they were good at their job. Plus, they could use my sensory line against me."

"What do we do?"

"Stay away from the windows for right now. I destroyed it's longbow, I found the pieces of it. I ended up getting chased to Giles's, but… I don't think whoever it is will strike again anytime soon, or at least I hope not. We'll go to the library early tomorrow. See if Giles found anything from the bow."

"Giles," asked Xander as he and Faith walked inside the library the next morning, "Find anything on my would-be assassin?"

"Ugh," began Giles as he walked out to the main library, "I looked up the bow. It isn't used by any famous, or in-infamous demonic archers. However, the design appears to be that of a Mongolian archer."

"Mongolian," asked Xander.

"What," asked Faith, seeing the look on his face.

"Dominique's in Mongolia right now," he answered, "Or, at least, is supposed to be."

"Dominique," asked Giles.

"His trainer," answered Faith, who was already well aware of her, "She went over to Mongolia to train."

"I hope she's alright," whispered Xander.

Faith, Xander, Angel, Buffy, and Cordelia walked down the street that night. They were there to get rid of Balthazaar, the demon who had wanted the amulet that Wesley had brought to their attention. However, they were not getting any closer Vampires were coming out of the woodwork to get them.

"Down," called Xander as he and Angel let loose two more arrows at attacking vampires. They went down in a cloud of dust.

"Nice shooting, Angel," said Xander, "Where'd you learn?"

"You pick up things," said Angel.

Then, a hand reached out for Faith. The Slayer grabbed the hand and flung him into the open street. The man was around thirty and dressed in a business suit. Both Angel and Xander leveled their bows at him.

"Who are you," asked Buffy.

"I'm Allan Finch," said the man, "I work for the Mayor."

"The Mayor," asked Xander, "What the Hell does he have to do with anything?"

Before he could answer, the sound of an arrow flying was heard. He fell down to the ground, blood leaking from where the arrow had struck his heart.

"Cover," shouted Xander.

Immediately, the five sought cover behind a dumpster. Xander took a good long look at the wound. It was at an angle that suggested that it had come from the man's right.

"Buffy," said Xander, "You take the group into the building. Angel, hand your bow off to Faith. I'm going to need you as backup."

Xander ran into the street, followed by Angel. Xander took a quick glance at the man. He was dead, no question about it. He pulled his arrow back and glared into the street. He saw a shadow fly across the part of the street that was illuminated by a streetlight. Immediately, the archer and vampire took off after it. Angel stayed in the rear, knowing that an arrow was much more likely to hit him than Xander.

Xander ran across the street and got down behind a car. He glared up from his spot and looked at the assassin. It was a tall female with a Mohawk and armor on her left arm and legs. Xander aimed his bow at her.

"Stay where you are," he shouted.

Then, the light went out. Xander let the arrow sing, but it struck only air.

"Bye," called the lady as an arrow flew out into the night.

The arrow struck Angel in the stomach. Xander ran over to the vampire and dragged his stricken form into cover.

"Dear God," said Xander.

"Ugh," grunted Angel as he ripped the arrow out, "Who was that?"

Xander just stared off into space.

"Xander!"

"…Dominique."

A/N: _Lyin' Eyes_ is owned by _The Eagles_ and their backers. And they rule!

A/N: Ignore any mistakes made on the timing for Xander's birthday. As to the eighteen, just wait.


	16. Lyin' Eyes 2

**The Archer**

"You're absolutely sure that this Dominique is the person who killed Finch," asked Giles the next day.

Everyone, minus Angel, was there.

"Yeah," said Xander, "I recognized her voice."

"Who is this woman," asked Wesley, annoyed at being kept out of the loop.

"Dominique was my trainer," said Xander, "She's one of the best Archery Masters in the country, maybe the best in the world."

"What do we do," asked Willow.

"I'm leaning towards blind panic myself," said Xander, echoing the Watcher's sentiments of old, "If Dominique has somehow gone over to the other side, then…I don't think we have much of a chance."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"You'd all best get to class," said Giles, "Xander, I want you and Faith to come visit me right after school. As a matter of fact, everyone come and see me after school."

"Xander," said Willow later that day, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Xander.

Willow led him into an empty classroom then sat down on the desk.

"What's up," he asked her.

"I just want to say…I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"When Buffy came to me about exorcising your demons," she said, her voice quivering, "She told me that I, being a powerful witch, should be able to do it. I thought about the consequences at first, but then…it was like a challenge and I completely forgot about the consequences. It became about me. It became about me getting power. I'm just as bad as Buffy was! God, Xander, I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed. And it was so easy just to blame it all on Buffy. Now that it looks like we may all die, I just want you to know that. I'm sorry."

"…I can't feel your aura."

"It's the magic. It screws up auras when their being read through the senses and not through magic. That's why you couldn't tell before."

"…I forgive you, Willow. You could have kept this from me and I would never have known, but you didn't. You took responsibility for your actions and told me the truth. I forgave Buffy for what she did because she did the same thing. I'm not about punishment, I'm about that second chance. And, before you ask, I'm against giving Angel that second chance because he had it and lost it. But, that's done with. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Why are you so good to us, Xander?"

"Because, you're my family. You deserve the best I can give."

Xander sat inside the library late that night. Faith was out with Buffy and Cordelia, patrolling. He was there to watch over Willow while she, Wesley, and Giles did a locator spell to find Dominique. Angel was out investigating. Xander strung his longbow and loaded an arrow into it. His mind was warped and wigged.

Willow had confessed to being just as bad as Buffy today and he had forgiven her, Dominique was back in town and taking up the Angelus Awards for them, plus the Mayor was being investigated by the group. Finch had been the Mayor's second-in-command, so that made the Mayor fall underneath suspicion. That was, actually, where Buffy was tonight.

Xander looked up as he heard the library doors open, then took aim. Dominique was there, walking easily toward him.

"Willow," he said, "You guys get out of here."

The three looked at him oddly, then looked to Dominique.

"No," said Willow, "I won't leave you here."

"Go," said Xander, "Get out now while you still can."

The two finally obeyed him, while Wesley was already out the back. They ran up to the stacks and out the back way.

"Hello, Dom."

"Hello, Xander."

She silently walked over to him and deposited her longbow onto the library desk. Xander, understanding this as a sign of momentary peace, relaxed, but did not unload his weapon.

"I guess this is question time, huh," she asked.

"Yeah," said Xander, "I guess it is."

"Well, let's get started."

"Three questions first: What? How? And Why?"

"Ah, the three questions. The What? I guess the best answer I could give you is that I'm working for the Mayor, the local baddy in town. The How? I've been working for him ever since I moved to Sunnydale. The Why? He's got power. And power's something that I've always enjoyed."

"What about all you taught me? Honor, courage, and the like?"

"…When I started to train you, it was mainly because of my relation to you."

"Relation?"

"Ask someone about it. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a born soldier. I just didn't know what cause. So, I trained you. I taught you all those nice things, but, and this is the point that I cannot stress enough, I've always been this way."

"Evil?"

"Essentially, yes. I always said that honor and the Code were two of the most important things. That's what my teacher taught me, at first. Then, he killed my family. He told me to forget about both when it came down to power. Power was important. Not power through magic, not power through religion, not power through politics. Just sheer, undiluted, power. All those nice things were the buildup to the true lesson. You have to be evil to get ahead in the world."

"What about your parents? Did your teacher kill them too or were they really in a car accident?"

"They were."

"So, you taught me all those things…just to teach me evil?"

"It's a method that's been used for centuries. Then, you went out and killed those gangbangers. You couldn't even handle the first time you actually killed someone! I had such high hopes for you. I thought you'd carry on in my footsteps, be my true son. In the end, you couldn't handle the truth, not to sound like Jessup, but still."

"The truth, for you, is that power rules all?"

"Yes. It's something I discovered early in life. Power through independence. When you returned, I was already going to go to Mongolia and train there. One key thing I forgot to tell you: the teacher is a demon who can slow or speed up time."

"So, why give me your house, your crystals, and your money?"

"Corruption comes through power. I wanted you to be like me. I thought that if I gave you all those things, then you would become corrupt with influence and ready to start the life I had planned for you when I returned. Instead, you open my home up to a filthy whore of a Slayer and train her! And you get powers through the meditation that I taught you! You did the exact opposite of what I wanted, but that shouldn't have surprised me. I realize now that you were always going to be a good soldier, not my kind."

"Why me? There had to have been others!"

"Relation."

"What are you doing back in town?"

"The Mayor's plans are about to come together. He needs me here now. So, I'm here."

She leaned in close to him and he did not back away.

"Get ready, Alexander. Ragnorak is coming."

She pulled away, grabbed her weapons, then walked to the door. Xander drew his arrow back and let it fly. Dominique heard and turned around. She held her hand up and stopped the arrow from hitting her. The arrow hung in midair, held up by her powers. She glared at him, then the arrow turned around and was sent back to him. Xander ducked down, barely missing the arrow as it embedded itself into the very spot his head had been.

"Farewell, soldier," mocked Dominique as she left the library, "We'll meet again soon."

Xander punched the door to his parents house in. Today was a day for answers.

"Xander," yelled his father in concern, "What are you doing?"

Xander just yelled and grabbed his father, then slammed him up against the wall.

"Dominique," he growled into his father's face, "What do you know about Dominique?"

"That woman who trained you," said his father in fear, "Nothing but that!"

"You lie!"

Xander pushed his father away from him, then loaded up his longbow and pointed it at him.

"I want answers," whispered Xander.

His father nodded.

"Alright," he said, "Dominique. Xander, please put that away. I won't tell you unless we're sitting down and that thing is away."

Xander glared, then nodded. He relieved his bow of the arrow, placed it into his quiver, then placed the longbow on his lap as he sat down.

"Xander," said his father as he sat down, "I just want you to know before I say this that I love you and I always will."

"Get to the point."

"Ok. Dominique…she's your aunt."

"...What?"

"She's your aunt, son. Her sister was your mother. I met Dominique and her sister back in high school. Dominique was, back then, well known as someone to watch out for. When I started dating her sister, it was almost as though my death certificate had been signed. Then we…and you were born. Nearly half a week later, your mother died. No one ever found out how, though I still think it was Dominique."

"And…your wife?"

"I met her when you were two. I was just…so lonely. I dated her and we got married a month later."

"So, that's why she hates me."

"…Yeah. What brought this about, son?"

"Dominique's back in town," said Xander, "And she's out to kill everyone and everything in it."

"God, I knew it was a mistake to let you train with her!"

"At least now we have a better chance of stopping her. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Something isn't adding up. Dominique told me that I was eighteen when she gave me her house. I wasn't eighteen then, and we both know that. If she's my aunt, then why did she say I was eighteen?"

"…Because you are."

"What?"

"You're eighteen, Xander. As of today, nineteen, actually. We enrolled you in school a year late. Dominique's request. I was afraid of her, so, I agreed."

"…How could I be so fooled by her?"

"That's her art, son. She pretends to be good, and no one can see past her lie."

Everyone was gathered in the library late that night. As it turned out, the Mayor was involved in something very demonic, something they heard him call an Ascension. Now with Dominique being back in town and on the warpath, things were beginning to look pretty bad for the group.

"I wish we knew what to do," said Giles.

"I'm drawing a big blank," said Cordelia, "Xander's trainer's against us, Mayor's against us, which means most cops are against us, and the Mayor has this secret plan that we have no idea what the Hell is! Unless we find out what it is, then…I think we're done."

"Where's Wesley," asked Buffy all of a sudden.

"Yeah," said Willow, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since he ran off."

Xander thought for a second. Then, every single voice in his head screamed at him. Something was wrong. He ran for the door, arrow already slung inside his bow.

By the time he reached his house, it was too late. The once grand house was alit in fiery furry.

"Oh, my God," said Faith as she looked upon the destruction, "Our home!"

"It was never our home to begin with," said Xander in anger.

"Xander," whispered Buffy behind him, "Look."

Xander looked up to where she was pointing. There, hanging in a tree, was Wesley. He was severely cut and bruised, blood dripping from his head. He was hung from a tree by the feet, like some kind of unholy bat. Xander pulled back his bow and aimed at the rope as Buffy, Faith, and Cordelia got underneath him. Willow focused on him to make sure that he fell slowly, as did Xander. He let the arrow sing and it struck the rope. Immediately, Wesley began to fall, but witch and archer caught him and slowly brought him down into the waiting arms of the Slayers.

"He lives," said Xander, "We need an ambulance, along with the fire department."

Xander stood inside of the library that night along with the others, awaiting Giles's return from the hospital.

"How is he," asked Cordelia as Giles walked inside.

"He's stable," said Giles, "However, he is in a coma. The doctors…say he may never wake up. He took quite a beating."

Xander turned away from the group and looked out into the night sky. Dominique had done so much good for him, and now he had learned that all that good had been meant for wrong. Honor. She had none, yet taught it to him with the purpose of teaching him that it was wrong. In reality, it made sense. To be taught something your whole life, then be told that it was completely wrong. It had to be traumatizing. Almost like when he had discovered demons. He'd been told that they didn't exist, but once he learned they did, then he'd jumped into the fight.

Xander had no choice but to think now about what he and Faith were going to do. They had no home now, all his money was in the banks and probably wiped out of their memory banks by now…except for the money that he had put underneath Faith's name. All that Dominique knew about her was, hopefully, that she was a Slayer. Maybe she didn't know her name. He would have to check that out tomorrow. But, they needed a place to stay right now. Dominique would surely be out after him, so he wasn't willing to put any of his friends in harm's way by staying with them. Suddenly, an opportunity came into his mind.

"Buffy," he turned to the Slayer, "Is Angel at the mansion?"

"He's on his way here," said Buffy, "I called him a few minutes ago."

"Wonderful," said Xander, "I need to ask him something when he comes back."

Then, the library doors opened and the ensouled vampire walked inside.

"Buffy," he said, "I'm here. What's happened?"

"Xander just lost his home," said Buffy.

The vampire looked at her, then turned to Xander. Xander had long ago realized the difference between Angel and Angelus, but he still expected the vampire to smirk at him. Instead, the vampire looked even more broody than usual.

"How," he asked.

"My trainer," answered Xander, "Dominique. She burned down the house and put Wesley into a coma."

"I'm sorry," said Angel, and he truly meant it, "If there's anything I can do for you, just…let me know."

"There is something you can do," said Xander, "Do you still own your old apartment?"

"…Yes. I see where this is going. I moved all my stuff out of there. You can move in anytime you want."

"Tonight, then," said Xander, "She has no idea where it is and if I can keep her off my trail for a short while, then she won't know where to look."

"Do you need help moving in," asked Angel.

"No," said Xander, "I lost everything in the fire. Faith, is that alright with you if we move into his old apartment?"

"…OK, Xander. But, first, we need a little bit of joy to make this day better. I mean, it is still your birthday."

"We have more important things to worry about, Faith."

"Fine," said Faith, "We'll take a vote. All those in favor of giving Xander his birthday presents right now, say 'aye.'"

"Aye," was heard by all but one voice.

"Fine," said Xander with a smile, "Just make it quick."

"OK," said Faith, "Oz, Willow, why don't you two give him yours while we got and get ours?"

"Cool," said Oz.

"Yeah," said Willow, "You're going to like mine, Xander."

"Well, mine's here, too," said Giles, "It's with Oz's…gift."

Willow smiled and reached into her bag, then got out a slip of paper. She gave it to Xander, who stared down at the design.

"It's a temporary tattoo I made," said Willow, "I ground up magic and melted it down into ink, then I got Amy to draw this picture using the magic ink I made. All you have to do is put it wherever you want, put some water on it, and bingo! Protection spell. If you want to get it off, just ask me and I can do it."

"Willow," said Xander, "This is cool! I like the design and all. It kind of looks like Faith. Thank you!"

Xander enveloped his friend in a hug. Willow smiled at him as he let her go, then turned to her boyfriend. Oz smiled and nodded, then walked into the book cage. He pulled out the guitar case and handed it to Xander.

"Ah," said Xander, "You bought me a Tommy Gun! Thank you, Oz."

"Tommy Gun," asked Oz, "Those are for violin cases."

"…That's true," said Xander.

He opened the case up and then stared down at the guitar, his jaw hanging open. He stared at it, then stared at Oz, then went back to staring at the guitar.

"I think he likes it," said Angel with a smile, "Let me see."

Angel stepped up to the table and stared down at the guitar.

"Now, that's a good guitar," said Angel, "It kind of puts my gift to shame."

"You got me a gift," asked Xander.

"Of course," said Angel, "Buffy practically made me get you one. She told me about this the minute after Faith did."

Angel reached into his coat and withdrew two devices. They were in the shape of an eagle perched on a bar.

"A Colonel or Captain's ranking," said Angel, "Buffy told me about all these new things you can do. She also told me about how you managed to get in touch with your hyena, vampire, and soldier self."

"I was wondering why you never noticed," said Xander.

"Well, I never was around," said Angel, "Until the Hellmouth, that is. And then we were in a fight for our lives, so…not much time for chat. Which reminds me: thanks for the longbow you gave me that night. Why did you do that, anyway?"

"I wanted to see if you knew how to use one," said Xander, "Where'd you pick those up?"

"World War II," said Angel.

"Ugh, I think it's Giles's turn," said Willow.

"Oh, sorry, G-man," said Xander.

"Quite alright," said Giles as he lifted up a heavy case onto the desk. It was wrapped in camouflage wrapping paper.

"Ooh, big," said Xander.

He gripped the paper and simply ripped it off, sense there was no tape on it. Underneath it all was a glass display case. It held a rifle with a single clip clasped underneath it. There was a gold plate on the case.

"'Lee-Enfield,'" read Xander, "'British Army. This weapon was used by Tech Sergeant Lance Giles during World War II in North Africa. It is to be passed down from his nephew Rupert Giles to his own children.' Giles, I can't possibly accept this. It's just too much."

"Xander," said Giles, "I'm old. I'll probably die before I get the chance to have children, let alone the chance to give them this. You're the closest thing I have to a son. Please, accept it."

Xander stared at the British man before him, then turned to look at the weapon. He turned back to Giles and nodded. Giles came forward and placed an arm on Xander's shoulder.

When Faith, Buffy, and Cordelia returned, Xander was fiddling around with his new guitar.

"Do you like your presents so far," asked Faith.

"Yep," said Xander with a smile, "Though I can't wait to see what's next."

Buffy smiled at him, then placed her gift onto the table. Xander opened the box and stared down at the marvelous bow before him.

"It's a Blackfoot longbow," said Buffy, "Mom practically insisted I give it to you. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Buffy," said Xander as he examined the bow, "It looks like it could still work."

"I wouldn't suggest trying it out yet, Xander," said Giles.

"Good idea," said Xander as he placed the bow back into its box, "Thank you, Buffy. That means a lot to me. It's a perfect gift."

"You're welcome," said Buffy.

"Here's mine," said Cordelia as she placed a set of keys into his hands, "Giles told me about what happened to your car. I got Daddy to take a look at it and voila! It's all spiffy and new for you."

"Ah," said Xander, "Man, Cordy. You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, it's alright," said Cordelia, "He didn't mind. It's just outside, whenever you're ready."

"Cool."

"OK," said Faith, "My turn. I was going to sing a song for you during the party, but the Bronze is closed up."

"Party?"

"Yeah. I know you said no, but…we did it anyway."

"Wow. I had absolutely no idea. I can just imagine what kind of a shock that would have been. I probably would have died of a heart attack."

"Well," said Faith as she reached into her coat, "Here it is."

Xander looked at what was in her hand. It was a beautiful dagger with a black handle, curved, and a slit down the middle of the blade. Xander carefully took it from her and examined it.

"This is a thing of beauty, Faith," he said.

"Well, I'm beautiful-"

"Modest, too."

"-and it's beautiful. We both belong to you, Xander. And we're happy with that."

Xander carefully put the dagger onto the table, then wrapped his arms around Faith.

Faith curled up against him on the drive to Angel's apartment that night. Neither planned on going to school tomorrow, what with Faith not having to go to school and Xander needing to get everything in order. They would spend the night relaxing, then face tomorrow. Xander put his arm around Faith and turned on the radio. As it turned on, it began with, ironically, the ending of the song he had been listening to when all this had started…

_My, oh my_, he whispered along so as to not disturb Faith, _You sure know how to arrange things. You set it up so well, so carefully. Ain't it funny how you knew life didn't change things? You're still the same, old girl you used to be._

_You can't hide your lyin' eyes. And your smile is a thin disguise. I thought by now you'd realize. There ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes._

_There ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes. Honey, you can't hide your lyin' eyes._


	17. Disturbed

**The Archer**

Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia were sitting outside the school around a week later. The two Slayers were having a sit-up competition while Willow was working on levitating a pencil.

"How do you do that," asked Buffy.

"Yeah," said Cordelia, "I have enough trouble using a pencil, much less levitating it."

"It's all about mental control," said Willow, "Along with magic, of course."

"How did the locator spell go," said Buffy.

"Which one," asked Willow.

"The one on that evil lady that trained Xander," said Cordelia.

"Oh, Dominique," said Willow, "We finished it, but…"

"It came up a blank," said Cordelia.

"Yeah," sighed Willow, "It really ticks me off that we couldn't find her, especially after all she did to Xander."

"We can tell," said Buffy, with a slight frown.

"What," asked Willow.

Cordelia pointed to the pencil. Willow looked at it. The piece of wood with led in the middle of it was spinning like there was a rocket on the end of it. Willow gasped and lost focus, and the thing went flying. It embedded itself into a tree.

"Mental control," said Cordelia.

"It's a work in progress," said Willow with a slight frown.

Xander kicked in the door to the apartment, his bow ready. He quickly scanned the room for his target. No one was inside the small apartment, but there was a note on the living room table. He walked over to it and loosened his hold on his bow. He placed his weapons down on the ground and opened the letter. It read:

'Better luck next time, soldier. Maybe you could have caught me if you weren't so busy with your whore.

Dom.'

Xander growled, his game-face showing, and he ground the paper up. He slammed his foot into the table, shattering it. Then, he took a deep, calming breath to steady his nerves. He shifted back into his regular face, then walked out the door.

"Amy," she called.

Amy Madison turned around and looked at the girl known as Anya Jenkins.

"Amy Madison," she asked.

"Yeah," said Amy, "What is it?"

"Would you mind giving me some help? I kind of need some…magical aid."

"Cost you seventeen bucks an hour," said Amy.

"Seventeen," growled Anya, "…Alright. Meet me tomorrow in the quad. We'll talk then."

Xander walked into the Bronze that afternoon. He was there to ask Oz if he wanted to meditate tonight, before the full moon in a few weeks. When he got there, Oz was practicing with his guitar. No one else was there.

"Hey, Oz," said Xander.

Oz nodded to his friend.

"Do you have a gig tonight?"

Oz nodded.

"Then where are the rest of the Dingoes?"

"Devon's in LA this week," said Oz, "The other two are…somewhere."

"So, you have no band tonight."

"That's about right."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't know. Might have to give it up tonight."

"Can I help?"

"…You might. What songs do you know?"

"Well, you did give me a few copies of your music to play. Plus, I know some of the basics: _Metallica_, some _Black Sabbath_, a few _Eagles_ songs, and some of _The Who_."

"Well, that's good. So, if you join up, we have two guitarists. Now, all we need's a drummer and someone who can sing."

"That's not me," said Xander as he sat down next to the werewolf, "But, Faith can play the drums pretty well."

"Can she read music?"

"Yeah."

"Can she come by?"

"She's picking me up after her stop from the bank. Turns out Dom didn't do anything to either of our accounts."

"Good. How are you adjusting?"

"It's a change, but…it works. Now, who can sing?"

Both sat and pondered about who they knew that could sing. Then…

"I know someone," said Xander, "But, he might not want to."

"Who?"

"…Giles."

"Giles can sing?"

"Yeah. He used to be in a band before."

"…Eh. I'm desperate. Might as well. I'll give him a call while you wait for Faith. If she says yes, teach her some of our songs. We got three hours before eight, and that's when we go on."

"Not a problem, Oz."

"Great. Thanks, man. I owe you one."

Oz walked into the library, but didn't see that elusive Watcher. He looked around the front of the library, then into the office window. He wasn't there.

"Giles," he called out.

"Hello," said the Watcher as he leapt up from behind the counter.

Oz didn't jump or anything, though he hadn't been expecting him.

"Oz," said Giles in surprise, "What can I do for you?"

"That depends," said Oz.

"On what?"

"Can you sing?"

"Fairly well, I think. Why do you ask?"

"Our singer's in LA, and we need one for tonight. Can you fill in?"

"…I don't know, Oz. It's been years since I've actually performed. Who else is there?"

"Xander is my other guitarist for tonight, and Faith is the drummer. Come on, Giles."

"How desperate are you?"

"I came to you."

Giles just glared at him.

"Attempt at humor."

"Poor," said the British man.

"Sorry. Please?"

"…I'll do it. Lord, with as much as I bail you children out, I may as well be your father."

"You are," said Oz with complete seriousness, "In all but blood."

"Alright, let's get this over with," said Giles as he and Oz entered the Bronze.

"Hey, G-man," said Xander, "Good to see you."

"Hey, G," said Faith from behind the drums.

"Hello," said Giles, "And don't call me that…or else, I won't help out."

"Don't call him that," said Oz.

"Deal," said Xander, "I managed to teach Faith five of your songs. She's got three of them down pat, but needs to work on the other two."

"Who gave you the right to criticize me," asked Faith.

"The lead guitarist," said Xander with a smile.

"It seems like we're off on the right foot," said Oz, "Now, all we need to know is whether Giles can sing. Now, we have two hours before we go on. Think you can learn around ten songs by then?"

"Sure," said Giles, "I've done more in less."

Oz nodded, then walked over to Xander. He was playing a few chords with Faith.

"How did you teach her that in just one hour," asked Oz.

"Meditation," said Faith, "In Xander's realm, time goes differently. It took me three days worth of practice in his realm, but here, only an hour went by."

Oz nodded, then let his mind ponder over a thought.

"Xander," he said, "If you taught Faith all that in just one hour, do you think you could get me and Giles in your realm and let's all practice there?"

"It's…possible. Giles, do you have any meditation experience?"

"Some," said Giles, "Though, not much as of late."

"Oz," asked Xander.

"A little," the werewolf admitted.

"…You know what? I'm feeling daring tonight, so let's give it a shot."

Xander got out a blanket and laid it down in the backroom. He sat down Indian-style and the rest followed suit. They joined hands and focused.

"Giles," called Cordelia later that night.

She, Buffy, and Willow were outside the closed library. Giles was, uncharacteristically, nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he," groaned Cordelia, "It's mine and Buffy's turn to patrol, and he's not even here to outfit me."

"…What," said Willow.

"With weaponry," said Buffy, "I don't know where he is."

"Maybe he's at the Bronze," suggested Willow, "Oz and the Dingoes are playing there tonight."

"I doubt it," said Buffy.

"Wait," said Cordelia, "No Watcher equals no one telling us what to do. We go to the Bronze, stake a few vamps, then walk the graveyards to our houses. That way, we have fun and do our duty at the same time."

"…Why not," said Buffy, "But, while we're in the graveyards, be careful. And we don't separate until we get out of the graveyards. Got it?"

"Got it."

Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia sat together at their own table that night. The band's equipment was already set up, but none of the players were out yet.

"Did you say hi to Oz," asked Cordelia.

"Yeah," said Willow, "He was really…relaxed."

"What," asked Buffy, "How could he be even more relaxed?"

"I don't know," said Willow, "But, it was almost as though nothing could ever be wrong with the world again for him. It was…weird."

"Did he say anything," asked Cordelia.

"Yeah," said Willow, "He said that there was a special surprise for us tonight."

"Ooh," said Buffy and Cordelia at the same time, "What kind of surprise?"

"He said we'd know."

Giles took a deep, calming breath as he and the other three went out on stage. It had been a long time since he had performed anywhere, and after that bit of meditation with Xander, he thought he'd never be nervous again. But, here he was. Sighing, he calmed himself as the group got ready.

The lights dimmed around the stage, and then the back lights came on. Giles could see all those faces looking upon him. Then, he found Cordelia's, Willow's, and Buffy's faces. Now, those were priceless. Giles smiled to himself, realizing that that alone had been payment enough for his service here. He took a breath, then let the music take hold.

He sang

_Feeling I've been lost for years_

_You can never understand me_

_Unless you've seen those tears_

_But you never get to slee-ee-eep_

_When I'm away_

_I don't mind_

_The deeper that you lay_

_Out of time_

_Pain, I can't sleep_

A/N: _Pain_ lyrics accredited to _Four Star Mary_. Rocking band!


	18. Disturbed and Doppelganged

**The Archer**

"So, what is this spell called again," asked Amy.

She and Anya were in an empty classroom after school the next day. They were preparing a spell so that Anya could regain her necklace from the alternate world where she had been defeated, though Amy wasn't aware of that.

"It's just a simple temporal fold," said Anya impatiently as she prepared the spell, "We both call on Eryishon, then endless one, offer up thee standard supplication, and then there's a small temporal fold. Hopefully. Then, I pour the sacred sand on the necklace representation, then Eryishon brings it forth from when it was lost."

Amy nodded. She'd never done this kind of spell before, but Rak had told her of it. Rak was a mage who would give people highs off of magic. Amy had met him through her mother, back when she was still in her mother's body. When Amy had begun to delve into magic, Rak had come to her and told her that he could help. That was how she got so powerful so fast.

"This had better be worth my money, child," said Anya.

"It will be," said Amy, "Let's begin."

Willow was walking to the library, her mind in the clouds. The whole school was alight with rumors over the three replacements for the Dingoes last night in the Bronze. Some people were saying that they had split up and that Oz had to get a new crew together fast, so he slapped them all together. That was the closest thing to the truth.

In reality, the band itself last night had been excellent. They sounded just as good, if not, better than the original Dingoes. Xander and Oz played like nothing else mattered, Faith beat those drums worse than she does a vampire, and Giles! Giles could sing. When she had heard him sing, she was instantly reminded of when she had had a crush on the librarian.

Buffy and Cordelia's reactions were right with hers. They were both surprised, but they loved it. Unfortunately, things didn't have a happy ending. The original members, except for Devon, quit after they heard how easily they had been replaced. So, for the time being, Xander and Faith were the acting members of the band. Giles said that he had enjoyed his time in the spotlight, but he was more than happy to hand the torch over to Devon. He preferred his dusty books more to the loudness of the Bronze, but…he had enjoyed it, and would cherish it for a long time. And he was there whenever he was needed.

She sighed as she walked to the library doors, then gasped as she suddenly felt a wave of power strike her.

Xander and Faith leaned in against the doorway. Xander gripped his longbow, and his fingers twitched against the bowstring. He relaxed his grip on the arrow. Faith was there, armed with a short sword. They were there at the apartment on another tip from Willy. The first apartment he had raided had been where Dom was staying, but she saw him coming. This time, he hoped things would be different.

'On three,' Xander mouthed, '1…2…3.'

Faith kicked in the door and Xander went in first, longbow pointed forward. Faith was right behind him, ready to slam her blade into Dominique's heart. Instead, they found an empty apartment. There was writing along the walls in blue paint.

'Better luck next time.'

Willow rushed into the classroom, hoping that she wasn't too late. Someone was using very powerful magic to break into the mesh of things, to make things different than they once were. Such spells were dangerous, especially when there was an ex-demon looking for powers inside the school.

Willow looked inside and saw Amy and Anya, sitting together, bright purple magical lights whirling about them. Anya and Amy held a bottle of powder. That would complete the spell. Willow didn't think as she charged forward, just as the powder was dropped. She put her hand underneath the powder before it could hit the floor.

Willow backed away and looked at the two girls.

"What do you think you're doing," growled Anya.

"Stopping you from getting your power center back," said Willow.

"Power center," asked Amy, "What power center?"

"None of your concern," said Anya as she looked at the plate.

Willow grabbed the plate and threw it up against the wall, shattering it.

"Amy," she said, "Anya is an ex-vengeance demon. Don't help her get that necklace back, or else we'll have Anyanka back on our hands."

"Anyanka," said Amy in fear, "I've read of her. I can't believe I was going to help you!"

"It's not here," said Anya.

"Don't help her again," said Willow.

She turned around and left the classroom. Amy glared at Anya, gathered her supplies, then turn back to the former demon.

"I'm not giving you back your money," said Amy.

With that, she left. Anya glared after her, then glared down at the ground where her necklace should be. She slammed her fists into the floor, then yelled.

"Nothing!"

Inside of the factory on the other side of town, she awoke. She laid upon the floor, her leather suit squeaking as she sat up. Her red hair got caught in her eyes as she looked around.

"This is weird," said the vampiric Willow.

Xander sat inside the Bronze that night. Faith was at home, sleeping peacefully in the bed. He heard three moans of pleasure come from inside his head, followed quickly by fantasies projected from four points of view. Vampire certainly had some sick and twisted views, and hyena was just too damn frightening. Soldier's idea of Faith was…disturbing, to say the least. But none of them compared to Xander's own thoughts. He could feel his usually calm demeanor slip away for an instant, replaced momentarily by a giddy grin.

He and Faith hadn't engaged in 'sins of the flesh,' as a televangelist from Dallas had once said, at least according to Ron White. He wasn't worried about this. Despite four warring viewpoints upon sex, Xander's won out against all of them. He believed that it was something worth waiting for, something…to be appreciated.

Suddenly, Xander's senses went into overdrive. Something was different, something…new, and yet familiar. He looked up at the doorway and saw a sight that looked infinitely familiar, and yet, a stark contrast of reality.

Willow sauntered in, her flaming hair illuminated against her pale skin, skin so marvelously personified against the dark leather suit that encased her body. Xander felt something deep inside him stir, and he knew what it was. Instantly, he felt both hyena and soldier come up in defense, but both were quickly overpowered. Xander felt himself flung into his realm.

Willow walked through the Bronze, her leather squeaking against her ample body. She felt the oddity of it all, seeing her once home tarnished by humans. Humans who so eagerly stared at her, in awe and confusion. Boredom.

Xander stood up against the night inside the distraught town of Sunnydale, the Sunnydale of vampire's world. Xander stood with hyena on his left and soldier on his right, while vampire stood before the three. His fangs flashed against the night sky, reflected in the moonlight.

"How is she here," demanded soldier.

"I don't know," answered vampire.

"Ugh," groaned hyena, "What should we do now?"

"…I wish I knew," said vampire.

"You are the one with the most experience with her," said Xander, "What do you believe we should do?"

"…Help her," said vampire, "She's young, barely even three years worth of vampiric blood in her. She and I did a lot during our time, but…"

"You want us to ensoul her," whispered soldier.

"Out of the question," growled hyena, "Angel didn't deserve that second chance he received from Willow, and this vampire doesn't deserve any chance whatsoever!"

"She was turned," said vampire, "She was turned against her will."

"Such as all vampires," said hyena, "If we toss a blind eye against her, then what kind of creatures are we should we not obey our own laws?"

"It's not a blind eye," said vampire, "It's a punishment. She's committed crimes, but so have I, and yet, here I am."

"You existed through him," said hyena, "This one exists outside. There is a difference."

"She deserves a chance," pleaded vampire, "Please, if you will not allow her her soul returned, then at least see her home. To her own world, and not this one."

"I am loath to admit," said soldier, "But, this vampire does make a point. This creature does not belong here, and yet, she is here. Vampire, do you remember what happens to her?"

"I am slain before she is," said vampire, "But, I could find out."

"Go," said Xander.

As vampire walked off into the night, the three stood together.

"What should we do," asked soldier.

"Kill her," said hyena.

"She doesn't belong in this world," said soldier, "If we kill her, it could have unparalleled effects in both realities. The same is true if we give her back her soul."

"It all depends on what the vampire says," howled hyena, "And if he says that she dies anyway, I want to see her dead."

"We shall do nothing," said Xander.

"What," asked hyena in disbelief.

"It is not our choice to make," said Xander, "It is Willow's own being here, her own…essence, just in vampiric form. If she chooses to have her slain, then we shall honor her wishes. If she chooses to send her back, then we shall send her back. If she chooses to return her soul to her, then we shall aid her."

Vampire walked back from his journey all of a sudden, a downtrodden look upon his face.

"What have you found," asked Xander.

"She dies," said vampire, "Oz slams her into a sharpened piece of wood at the end."

"…We'll lead her to the library," said Xander.

Xander came out of his realm and looked up to see one of the most interesting scenes ever. Vampire Willow was standing near the pool table, clutching Percy's throat in her hands. Xander leapt up and grabbed hold of Percy, then flung him up to the second floor. Xander sent out a shockwave to all those around, effectively sending them away from the scene. Xander sighed and turned back to Willow.

"Xander," she exclaimed with a smile that sent shivers up his spine.

"Yeah," said Xander as he latched onto her senses, "It's me."

He shifted into his game-face, then used his senses to knock her unconscious. He sighed and caught her, going back to his regular face as he did so. He lifted her up and walked out the door of the Bronze.


	19. Black Queen

**The Archer**

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy for a long time now. I'll be gone for another two weeks, I'm going on a retreat to Georgia. Everybody have a great summer and don't get in too much trouble. (A little bit is fine here and there)

Xander, Faith, Willow, Buffy, Angel, Cordelia, Giles, and Oz were gathered inside the library that night. The leather clad Willow was trapped inside the library cage, soundly unconscious.

"When will she wake up," asked Angel.

"Whenever I choose," said Xander.

"How did she get here," asked Cordelia.

"Amy," whispered Willow.

"What," asked Giles.

"Amy and Anya were doing a spell," said Willow, "To get Anya's necklace back."

"Her power center," said Xander with a frown, "She was using Amy to get it back."

"I stopped her," said Willow, "I put my hand in the way."

"And by doing that, you brought her here," said Oz.

"Wait," began Angel, "If you have your vampire spirit within you, then how can she be here?"

"Yeah," said Buffy, "If you found your vampire inside of you, then how can she be here now? Shouldn't she still be inside Willow?"

"Yes," said Xander, "But, that was before the temporal fold. The best way I can describe it is that when the wish was made, that universe, we'll call it the Wishverse for now, was created. It was created through our own universe. It would have been an alternate reality but, there was one thing inside of it that wasn't from its own reality: Cordelia.

"Because Cordelia was there, it basically turned the Wishverse into a…possession, our own world possessed by the spirits of that one. It caused a merge between the two worlds, a merge that existed through us all, even after the spell was undone. Then, I found my vampire inside me. We melded together, formed a union, and that opened up a gateway for more of the Wishverse to come through."

"Then, why haven't they," asked Faith.

"Because, vampire and the rest of…me, I guess, get along. If he fought us and overcame us, then he could probably bring the entire Wishverse back with him. He'd just have to figure out how. This kept things balanced, kept the two worlds hidden from each other…somewhat. Then, this spell was done, and Willow's vampire was separated from herself. It basically caused a complete separation between the two universes."

"All because of…her," asked Willow.

"Yeah," said Xander, "But, here's the tricky part. In the Wishverse, she dies at Oz's hands. Oz is a vampire hunter inside the Wishverse, along with Giles, Larry, and a girl named Nancy. There's no way to avoid it. It happens way too fast. Now, Willow, this is your decision. What do we do with her?"

"…What do you mean," asked Willow.

"You have three choices here," said Xander, "One is to send her back to her own world, and she'll die for sure. Two is to slay her right here and not even bother with sending her back. The third choice is to…return her soul to her."

"Like with me," said Angel.

"Yeah," said Xander, "Believe me, I've thought about each of these choices myself. All four of me, actually."

"Is vampire affecting your judgment," asked Faith with worry evident in her voice.

"Yes," said Xander without hesitation, "If it were my choice, I'd resoul her in an instant. But, then I remind myself, in her world, she's just like any other vampire. Then, I think about our situation. We have two enemies aligned against us. Both are powerful, both are evil, and both have plans of their own. That makes them dangerous. Maybe too dangerous."

"And you think a new source of aid might add favor to our cause," said Giles.

"Yes," answered Xander.

"If you've seen what happens to her," said Faith, "Doesn't that mean that you could change it?"

"The consequences in that reality are too deep to imagine," said Xander, "If I were to prevent Willow from dying, then it could lead to something worse for those people. The possibilities are endless. However, most of them that vampire has chosen to explore tend to revolve around her dying at the Master's hands. Without my fire crystal, I doubt I could actually defeat him."

"Couldn't you take Faith with you," asked Buffy, "I mean, she is a Slayer. If I defeated the Master, then you should be able to with her help."

"The Master is much stronger in this reality, Buffy," said Xander, "Far too powerful. I doubt any one of us could possibly survive against him. Willow, this is your choice alone. I admit right now that, and this is mainly because of my vampire self, I want to see her here, with us, and with a soul. I cannot act soundly in this area, and that is why I am deferring command to you."

"Command," asked Willow.

"Yeah," said Xander, "It's your choice, and it should be your choice. It's what's right."

"…I don't know, Xander," said Willow, "Angel, what was it like…regaining your soul?"

"At first," said Angel, "You don't remember anything. Then, it all comes back…at one single instant. You see every life you've taken, every ounce of pain you've caused to every single being you've ever met, and it all comes back…right then."

"How were you…mentally," asked Xander.

"…Distraught," said Angel, "Deranged."

"I don't want to bring that kind of pain on anyone," said Willow, "But, you make a good point on needing someone to help us. But, still, let's just say I decide to return her soul, that doesn't necessarily mean that she'll be good. It might even mean that she'll get worse. Is there some way that we could help her before hand?"

"…Meditation," said Xander, "Vampire, hyena, soldier, and I could teach her more through meditation than any other form of education conceived."

"You're not actually going to do this, Willow," asked Cordelia, "I mean, this is the vampire you. Think of all the consequences that could come out of keeping her here."

"At least then she'll stand a chance," said Xander, "The damage done by the spell is beyond repair. If it weren't, then I'd suggest coming to a compromise like vampire and I did, but the defect is that you wouldn't have two more spirits to keep your vampire in check."

"Angel," said Giles, "What is your opinion?"

"…I don't know," said Angel, "I mean, I see the logic in Xander's point of view. On the other hand, what right do we have to force her to regain her soul. She's not from here. In her own world, she dies. I think we should let it remain that way."

"I've got to admit, I'm with Angel on this one," said Cordelia.

"Yeah," said Buffy, "I think he's right."

"I admit, I hate seeing such a potential ally go to waste," said Giles, "But, still, she doesn't belong here. It's the right thing to do."

"Oz," asked Willow as she turned to her boyfriend.

"…Send her," he answered.

"…Faith," asked Xander.

"I'm with them," said Faith, "I understand you, Xander, but…she doesn't belong here. She belongs there."

"…She goes back," said Willow, her resolve-face showing bright.

Xander sighed and nodded, conceding to their point. He could feel vampire's disappointment at their decision, and his outright anger at it. However, he was not raging against the other three. He was angry, but…it was more like the kind of anger that goes along with acceptance.

Xander sidestepped as vampire charged at him, his fangs bared, ready for the kill.

"You could have saved her," shouted vampire.

It was after Willow had done the spell, along with Amy and Anya, to send the vampire version of herself home. Vampire had received the shock head first, completely unprepared. He had accepted it at first, but then, he had struggled against every single bar that Xander had placed to gain control and stop it from happening. Now, in the aftermath, vampire wanted vengeance.

"I couldn't have," said Xander, "Remember? We agreed to let her choose. It was the right thing."

"You should have fought harder," snarled vampire.

"You're hurt," said soldier, "You're upset."

"You're damn right I am," yelled vampire, "She was my love! We loved each other!"

"She would have dumped you the moment she found out about what happened to you," snarled hyena, "Are you blind? She didn't care about you! All she cared about was the blood and the gore! And you provided it. She would have kicked you to the curb if it weren't for the fact that you were just as evil as her. And for the fact that you were in the Master's favor."

"How do you know that," asked vampire.

"We know," said soldier, "You left the gate open the second you returned. We took a peak. We saw the truth."

"You loved her," said Xander, "That's a fact we three share. And, in some perverse way, she loved you. But, we all know for a fact that she would lose you once you lost power. She was evil. There's no such thing as love with evil things."

"…She would have loved me if she had a soul," said vampire.

He sat down in the field, his head bent down. The other three gathered around him. They each of them knew this sort of pain. Pain from the heart was much more merciless than the pain from being beaten in battle, than losing your pack, or by being pushed aside by your friends. It was the pain from realizing that the person you loved so didn't truly love you.

"I was the same," whispered vampire, "God, I hate this. I wish none of this had ever happened."

"You wish you'd never had been saved from destruction," asked hyena.

"Then, I wouldn't have to go through this pain," said vampire.

"Just think," said soldier, "If you did die, then think of how much you would have missed. Think of the fact that you never would have gotten to see her again, even if it was for that brief moment."

"She didn't love me," said vampire.

"Neither did you," said Xander, "You two were evil, and held no true love. You weren't like Spike and Drusilla, and Dru dumped Spike because he made the tactically sound decision."

"You no longer see things in black and white," whispered hyena, "You see things in a horribly ugly mesh of gray. It's called life. Welcome to it."


	20. Knowledge

**The Archer**

A/N: Two for one sale. Again, the retreat. Again, HAGS. Again, don't do nothin' I wouldn't do. (In other words, go wild, but not too wild)

Faith and Buffy walked through the cemetery a few days after the vampire Willow had been sent back. Neither were talking, but were just looking around for monsters to kill. Suddenly, Faith looked up into the trees. She got out a knife and flung it up into the tree.

The creature jumped down off the tree branch and landed in between them. Both Faith and Buffy came forward, armed with stakes, then they noticed who it was.

"Xander," said Faith in shock.

"What are you doing," Buffy asked,equal inshock.

"Testing my favorite Slayer's instincts," said Xander in his game-face.

"And which one would that be," asked Faith with a smile.

"Why, Faith, you know who," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Buffy watched the interlay, not really knowing what to say. It was odd looking on from this end of a relationship that seemed so close to hers and Angel's. She remembered once when she had kissed Angel while he was vamped out. Before, it had seemed romantic. Looking from this end, it seemed…perverse. She had no right to judge, and she knew that. But, it was interesting to look on things from this end. At least Xander was partially human, whereas Angel was complete vampire.

"So," said Xander, "Had any beasties as of late?"

"Not yet," said Buffy with a smile, "But, the night is still young."

"Well, I don't think we'll have much longer to wait," said Faith.

"Why," asked Buffy, although she knew the answer already.

"There's one behind you," said Xander.

He and Faith separated faster than lightning. Buffy turned around to see a large demon with sharp fangs dressed in a suit standing behind her. Then, she felt the air as Xander jumped over her, his longbow already loaded and ready for firing. Faith and Buffy grabbed hold of the demon and slammed him up against the wall of the mausoleum.

"Friendly," shouted the demon.

"Friendly," asked Xander, who understood the term much better than the other two, "How are you friendly to us?"

"Think about it," said the demon with a toothy smile, "Demon seeks out Slayers. Highly unusual, don't you think?"

Xander smiled at the demon's sense of humor. Even though this was one weird demon, he had a point.

"You make a point," said Xander, "But, and here's something that I can't stress enough, we aren't exactly the best of the best defenders of good, justice, and all that jazz. We're soldiers."

Xander pushed the point of his arrow up against the demon's head. It quivered in fear.

"Talk," he growled, slipping out his vampire visage, "Or this goes in through your skull."

"Alright," said the demon, "How would y'all like to get your hands on the Books of Ascension?"

"What the Hell are those," asked Faith.

"Oh, come on," yelled the demon, "The Books of Ascension! Books filled with stuff needed for him on A-Day!"

"Who, exactly," asked Xander, though he already knew.

"The Mayor," said the demon.

"Give them to us," said Buffy, venom in her voice.

"Not here, princess," said the demon, "And not unless you let me go."

The three shared a look, then backed away from the demon, keeping close enough to prevent it from leaving.

"Here's the deal," said the demon, "I get the books tomorrow, you give me five grand for them. How's that sound to you?"

"I've got a better idea," said Faith, "You give us the books and we'll let you live. How's that sound?"

"Oh, come on," said the demon, "I don't want the money to go out and kill people! I want it for a plane ticket out of the Hellmouth! Plus, I don't have the books on me. I get them tomorrow, and only I know where to look. Now, you give me five grand tonight, you get the books tomorrow. Deal?"

Xander sighed to himself.

"Will you take a check," asked Xander.

"Are you kidding me," asked the demon, "It has to be cash."

"Fine," said Xander, "Come on. My car's just right over here. We'll have to make a quick stop to the bank. Thank God they got ATMs."

"Xander," said Buffy, "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

Xander nodded and left the demon alone for a second.

"Why are you paying him," asked Faith.

"This isn't a demon out to kill things," said Xander, "He's out here to get money to leave here. That's one less demon we have to deal with, and from the looks of it, he isn't a deadly demon. His aura isn't tainted by human deaths, at least not any this year. Plus, demons have just as much right to trade in monetary goods, and these books sound like they're worth it."

Xander sighed, then walked over to the demon.

"He gets weirder every day," said Faith.

"Speaking of weird," said Buffy, "How's the search for Xander's not-friend going?"

"We've checked five apartments," said Faith, "Each one was empty. With messages for him. I can't even believe this is the same woman that trained Xander. She's so different than how Xander remembers her. It's just…unimaginable."

"…Onto a happier subject, hopefully," said Buffy, feeling very depressed over hearing that and comparing it to her own experience with Angelus as she did so, "How are you and Xander?"

"Well, we've adjusted to our new living conditions. Xander's still angry over what happened to the house, and to Wesley, but…he's coping."

"How is Wesley," asked Buffy.

"Still in the hospital. The doctors are hopeful that he'll wake up, but…not half as hopeful as they were before."

Xander walked into the demon's apartment the next day.

"Good to see you," said the demon, "There are the books, all five on hand. Well worth your money."

Xander walked over to them and briefly inspected them. The books were old, very old. Some of them were in weird writing that Giles could probably translate. All in all, they looked like they were worth their money.

"We got a deal."

It was like any other day for the Scooby gang. Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Faith were pouring through the books that Xander had gotten while Cordelia and Buffy sparred. Tonight, it was Faith and Cordelia's turns at patrolling, as per their agreement. So far, all three Slayers had gotten off pretty good on their agreement, kept to it good. That showed something for them: they were trustworthy. Before, Faith would have just skipped out on it if she felt like it. Buffy would have blown it off for Angel. Cordelia…well, no one really knew.

Giles read a passage again, then sighed and took his glasses off. He got out a cloth. Cordelia looked up sharply and pointed at him.

"Uh-uh," she said, "It hasn't been a month yet. You still got one more day until you can clean your glasses."

"But they're smudged," said Giles.

"I don't care," she said, "It hasn't been a month and I told you that you couldn't do that for a month. Now, put that cloth away and deal with it."

Giles glared at her, forgetting his British mentality, then put his cloth away.

"Got something," said Oz.

"What do you have," asked Willow.

"This passage right here," said Oz, "Talks about Olvikan."

"Olvikan," asked Giles.

"Yeah," said Oz, "It says that this is the demon that one can turn into after a hundred years of life through evil, a ritual for invulnerability, and something called the Box of Gavrok."

"Olvikan," said Giles again.

He abruptly stood up and walked into his office. He came out a moment later, then went up to the shelves. He pulled out a book, flipped through it, then found the beginnings of a picture. He unfolded the centerfold three times. He gasped and quickly walked to the table, placed the book in the center, and allowed everyone to look at it.

Xander and Faith walked off the stage, arms around each other. They had been there to play for the Dingoes again, and their band was making publicity for itself by having both of them.

"Great going, guys," said Devon as he jumped off the last three steps, followed by Oz as he carried his guitar behind him.

"They love us," said Devon, putting his arms around the both of them, "I gotta admit, when I first heard of the changes, I nearly went insane. But, you guys rock! Seriously, you two are great. Hey, we got another gig in about a week. You in?"

"Never know," said Oz for them, "They're in the same boat I'm in."

"Ah," said Devon, "Maybe I should join your group. At least then, I'd know what's going on. All I know is that you guys fight demons."

"You know about demons," asked Faith.

"Sure," said Devon, "Everybody knows about demons, they just don't speak about them. Well, call me and let me know so we can practice."

With that, Devon took off and headed for the crowd of women that had gathered around them. Their band had gotten much better than before, and what with Faith and Xander, it was getting the best fans ever.

The couple laughed as Devon flexed his muscles for the girls, and they oohed and awed. They walked away from the crowds and sat down at the bar.

"Y'all did good," said a voice to their left.

Xander turned to see who it was, then mentally cursed himself for not feeling his presence the second he had walked inside.

"Hey, Jack," said Xander.

"Jack," asked Faith, "Jack O'Toole? The zombie guy?"

"I prefer the term 'living-dead,' thank you," said Jack.

"Sorry," said Faith.

"So, what are you doing here," asked Xander.

"Listening to the music," said Jack, "Thinking. I do that a lot nowadays."

"About what," asked Xander.

"…What you showed me," said Jack.

"Did you bring your buddies up," asked Faith.

"No," said Jack, "I just went home. Didn't even have the will to get drunk. That's been pretty much my lifestyle now. Go to school, get by, then just go home."

"Seeing the 'big picture' really did that to you, didn't it," asked Xander, though he knew the answer.

"Yeah," said Jack, "I never really thought about how my actions effected others. It was just 'me' all the time."

"You don't see things one sided now," said Xander, "That's good. It'll help you in the end."

"I shouldn't even be here," said Jack, "I should be rotting in the ground, not sitting here with you guys. It sucks to be able to see things clearly."

"People enjoy their delusions," said Faith, "It's human."

"Wish I could be that way," said Jack.

"We all do," said Xander, "But, you can't be. Your life is changed. I'm sorry, but…that's what it took."

"And, I guess I'm grateful," said Jack.

"So," said Xander, "What are you going to do now?"

"Don't know," said Jack, "I know about too much. How every move I make can alter the world. I don't know what to do."

"You could help," said Xander, "You could take a stand and fight."

"Like you," asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Faith with a sad look, "Like us."

"It's your choice," said Xander, "You can do whatever you want with this knowledge, or you can just keep on going the way you are."

"Buddy," said the bartender, getting Xander's attention, "I got a message from some gal named Cordelia. Says to get to the hospital."

Xander nodded, then got up. Faith went on ahead to get the car ready, while Xander stayed behind.

"Jack," he said, "I know that you feel awful like this. But, it gets better when you do something about it. When you take a stand and fight."

Xander sighed. This man needed help, he could tell. The 'big picture,' as Xander called it, was driving him slowly insane. Without some vent for his frustration at it, he would go crazy. There was only one thing he could do.

"You know I fight against demons," he said, "Along with my friends."

"Yeah," said Jack.

"We meet every afternoon in the library," said Xander, "Some of us might not show up because we have things to do. Come by tomorrow and I'll be sure to meet you there."

"…Alright. Tomorrow."

Xander nodded, then walked out the door. He hoped he could help Jack, but wondered if he was too late.


	21. Concern

**The Archer**

"Hey, Wes," said Xander as he and Faith walked into the hospital room.

"Xander, Faith," Wesley said as he sat upfrom his bed.

The British Watcher had just awoken from his coma. Giles, Willow, Oz, and Cordelia were on his right while Buffy, Xander, Faith, and Angel were on the other side.

"The group was just informing me of what I missed out on," said Wesley, "Sorry to hear about your home, Xander."

"What do you remember," asked Faith.

"I ran for a long time," said Wesley, "In my manly way. I finally stopped running once I realized I was in the cemetery. I got frightened and decided to head back to my flat, but then...I remember hearing something whistle my way. Then, I fell to the ground, a sharp pain in my leg. Everything went dark around then."

"Which cemetery," asked Giles.

"I don't know the name," said Wesley, "But, it's the one near the funeral home."

"There aren't any homes out near Xander's house," said Oz.

"No," said Xander, "Well, we'll just have to find a different way to get to Dominique."

The group left the hospital collectively, each needing to get home before the night gave way to day. Giles was taking Cordelia home while Oz and Willow were going in Oz's van.

"Xander," said Angel, "I'm going through the park tonight. Want to come with?"

Xander looked straight into the vampire's eyes. Something was deeply troubling the vampire, something that was taking up a great amount of his concern. He wondered what it was. Xander sighed and pulled out his keys.

"Now," he said with a smile, "Which Slayer should I give them too?"

Immediately, both Slayers began to bat their eyes at him. Faith enjoyed driving his car around more than he did, and Buffy enjoyed driving period. Thinking along this line, he tossed the keys to Buffy. Buffy squealed and jumped into the front seat, followed by a fear-stricken Faith. She had heard of Buffy's driving abilities from Willow. Buffy yelled out for them to have a good night, then took off down the road.

"Are you sure that was such a good idea," asked Angel.

"If something happens, they're near a hospital," was Xander's reply.

Xander and Angel walked through the park. They hadn't spoken since they had left the hospital. Xander would have tried to get him talking, but, somehow, he knew that the vampire was having trouble enough as it was coming to him. It must be important, whatever it was.

Xander's senses suddenly went into heightened alert. He looked over at Angel and noticed that he too felt something was off. Then, they heard the unmistakable sounds of battle. The two ran to the scene, Xander tossing Angel a dagger as he got his short sword out. When they arrived, they saw an interesting sight.

Jack O'Toole, fighting off two demons without mouths.

"Jack," shouted Xander, "What are you doing?"

Jack just ignored him as he blocked a punch off the demon. Xander sighed, then surged forward, Angel right behind him. Xander threw a punch into the demon, and it staggered backward, but maintained its balance. Angel, on the other hand, was making short work of the demon, already knocking it down to the ground.

"Be careful," warned the vampire, "Don't let them bleed on you."

Xander morphed into his game-face, startling Jack as he did so.

"Relax," said Xander, "I'll explain later."

Xander and Jack slammed into the demon, bringing it down to the ground. Xander drew his sword up and made to plunge it into its head, but the demon lashed out with its leg and kicked him off. Jack drew his own knife and stuck it into the head, using his jacket to cover his hand and ensure that no blood hit him. The demon convulsed for a moment, then stopped moving. Xander could tell by its look and its aura that it was dead. He turned to look at Angel, who was just brushing himself off after killing the demon.

"Who's he," asked Angel.

"Angel, meet Jack," said Xander, "Jack O'Toole, Angel."

Jack nodded his head at the vampire, who was also in game-face.

"Someone mind explaining why you two have vamp faces," asked Jack, "Because, I know you can walk in the daylight, Xander. Him, I don't know at all."

"He's a vampire with a soul," said Xander, "And I was once possessed by a vampire. It's a long story."

"I didn't know vampires could have souls," said Jack.

"Most can't," said Angel, "I'm the only one."

"Savvy," said Jack, "So, what's up with these assholes?"

"Don't know," said Xander.

"They're telepathic demons," said Angel, "That's why I didn't want you touching their blood. They're supposed to be able to transfer an attribute over and I don't know what it is."

"I'd better take this off, then," said Jack as he carefully took his jacket off, "Don't want to get infected and grow horns, now do I?"

"What are you doing out here, Jack," asked Xander.

"Hunting demons," he said, "I thought about what you said and I figured 'why not?' People are out here, dying, and I can help them."

"Not alone, you can't," said Angel, "If you're going to start hunting demons, then you need to know a little bit more about them. Even if you are a zombie, you need to actually know how to kill them and fight them. You got lucky this time, but you won't always get lucky."

"Did you tell him I was a zombie," asked Jack to Xander.

"I can smell it," Angel explained.

"I'm with Angel on this one, Jack," said Xander, "I'm glad you want to take an active part in this, but I have two questions. Why?"

"Like I said, people get hurt," said Jack, "I used to be one of those people that hurt other people. I want to help people so that they won't suffer as much."

"Good," said Xander, "Now, do you want for us to train you?"

"Sure," said Jack, "Any bit of help is great."

"You have a car," asked Xander.

"Yeah," said Jack, "It's just outside the park. You want a ride?"

"Go home for tonight, Jack," said Angel, "We're actually turning in right now."

"Come by the library tomorrow afternoon like I told you," said Xander, "We'll work something out then."

Jack nodded, then walked away, leaving the two alone. Xander sighed and grabbed the first demon's legs, then dragged him over into a thick patch of leaves. Angel followed suit and the two effectively hid the demons.

"We'll bury them in a few vampires graves," said Xander, "Make them have some use. Hopefully they won't dig them up."

He and Angel sat down on the picnic table nearby. Angel got out some cigarettes and started huffing on one, then offered some to Xander.

"Don't smoke," he said.

"Huh," said Angel, "I thought that, what with you being part soldier, vampire, and hyena, you would smoke."

"Meditation does it better," said Xander, "Why are you smoking now, anyway?"

"It feels like the right time," said Angel, "Xander, I've been thinking a lot about what happened…with Acathla."

Xander nodded, wondering if it was going where he hoped.

"I remember Willow talking about her spell," he said, "She told me about it. Then, I remembered how Buffy had fought during that time. She had gone all out. If she had known about the curse, she wouldn't have fought even half as hard and we both know it. Buffy told me that you had gotten Giles out during that time. Now, just from what I know about you and Willow…you knew about the spell?"

"…Yeah."

"And you didn't tell Buffy?"

"No." He had no trouble saying this.

"Why?"

"A number of reasons. A part of it was jealousy, jealousy over how easily you had won her when all you did was play cryptic guy."

"Yeah. I did act bad during that first year, didn't I?"

"You didn't help in the slaying, you tried to kill Buffy when Darla convinced you, you only helped out when Buffy was in danger. You had power, but you didn't use it."

"In my defense, during that first year, I was still trying to settle into this."

"Which is a factor I took in. However, then I recall what Buffy told us of The Three."

"A good point. Any other reasons?"

"It was mostly about what I call the 'big picture.' Some would call it the Chaos Theory. Like, how a butterfly landing on the ground in Alaska can determine events in Nova Scotia. If Acathla succeeded, then the world goes to Hell…literally."

"You told Buffy so that she would fight harder for the world, even though you knew that if she ever found out, she would probably kill you."

"Yeah. I never told her because of what happened after she tried to exorcise me. She had finally noticed everything that we've been trying to tell her. She was on the right track, at last. Such a huge betrayal would only serve for her to be pushed backwards, not forwards. I planned to tell her after my birthday, but…Dom came back and…"

"It got shelved."

"Exactly. Is that what's been on your mind?"

"Yeah. That and how we are as a couple."

"I can't help you there, buddy. To me, it's you two's own decision. If you decide to be together, then we'll accept it. If you don't, then I can guarantee that nearly all the group will side with Buffy. Faith, Cordelia, and I won't. We'll be there for both of you."

"…Why are you so good to everyone, Xander? I mean, it's obvious right on the off that you had a bad childhood. You got belittled and down-right mistreated by everyone, including me, and yet you still fight alongside us. Why is that?"

"Honor. It's something that, even when the teacher doesn't have any, you never lose. Unless you give up. And I am unwilling to give up on my friends."


	22. Testimonies

**The Archer**

Xander sat outside the school, eating his lunch with Oz. Neither Buffy nor Willow were there yet, which led to the conclusion of 'girl talk.' A subject which neither wished to get involved in.

"Xander," said Oz, "Do you remember when I asked you about meditation?"

"Yeah," said Xander, "The only time we got around to it was when we were putting the band together. Still interested?"

"Now more than ever," said Oz, "Figure that if I can tap into wolf's power, I can be more of an asset to everyone."

"Logical. Tell you what: stop by tonight and I'll give you a hand. We might have company, so, don't be surprised."

"Who might the company be? Aside from Faith."

"There's Faith, then possibly Jack O'Toole. Zombie."

"Interesting."

"What about the first time we meditated? Any change since then?"

"I've tried to imitate it. I got a vision of that Olvikan thing. Creepy."

"…We may have had the same vision. Can you read auras?"

"A little bit, yeah. Listen, I'm going to go and get some more food. I'm very hungry."

"Go eat your wolfy heart out."

Oz smiled slightly and walked up to the school and entered the cafeteria. He got in line and waited for it to get up to the food, and as he waited, he tested his aura reading abilities. He felt a mixture of sadness, lust, rage, and…

There was something inside the room, something that felt…odd. It was below sanity, something primal. A treacherous rage that was directed at every single person inside the room. It was so great that Oz began to pant for breath. He tried to single the person out, but the room was so full of people that he couldn't discover who it was. Finally, he just gave up and left the room.

"Xander," he called once he was outside, "Something's up."

"And you're sure that they were going to do something," asked Giles a little while later in the library.

The entire group was gathered there, sans Angel due to the unlack in sunlight. Oz had just finished his story over what he felt and now they were considering possibilities.

"They were insane," said Oz, "And they had just reached their climax. Whoever it is will strike in two days, at the most. With that level of anger, I wouldn't be surprised if they struck today."

"We need to compile a list of who all was in the lunch room at that time," said Wesley, who was out of the hospital due to the Council's intervention.

"Agreed," said Giles, "Um, Xander, why don't you and Oz begin a…what would you call it? Aura scan?"

"That works," said Xander, "Oz and I'll start right after we get a figure on who was in there. Faith, you'll help too, right?"

"Gee, let me think," said Faith, "Should I help stop a massacre? What a doosy that is?"

Xander was about to plead, knowing she would anyway, when the library doors opened.

"What's he doing here," asked Willow in disgust. She had always hated Jack O'Toole ever sine grade school.

"He's here because I offered to help him," said Xander.

"Also, because I'm a zombie," said Jack.

"You're a zombie," asked Buffy.

"Yeah," admitted Jack, desperately wanting to get onto another line of subject as he did so, even though he knew he brought it upon himself.

"He's asked me to train him so that he can be an effective demon slayer," said Xander, "And I offered him my help. He may be a zombie, but he's discovered his second chance. I respect the necessity of the second chance, and this is his own. If he blows it, then I'll deal with it accordingly."

"In other words," said Jack, "I won't blow it."

"Why don't we talk in private," suggested Xander. He led Jack back into the stacks and began to talk with him.

"Any other ideas," asked Faith, trying to get the conversation back on something that could truly risk lives.

"Well," suggested Buffy, "If someone is planning a massacre, then maybe they'd send a letter in explaining his actions."

"Like to the school newspaper," figured Cordelia, "It's one of the best places to go if you want to send a letter in that won't be seen for a few weeks."

"Well, it's a start," said Wesley, whose admiration and attraction for the bombshell of a girl was growing by the minute, "Why don't you and Buffy go to the newspaper office? They should still be here."

Buffy and Cordelia simultaneously stood up then walked out the library. Faith stayed there, wanting to talk with her boyfriend. Willow was wondering about Xander's sudden friendship with Jack O'Toole, seeing as how just a while ago he was a school bully. Oz was thinking about how this whole meditation thing could go down. The first time had been alright, and fairly relaxing, but…what would it be like being able to communicate with the werewolf.

Finally, Xander and Jack walked back from the stacks, Xander handing the zombie a paper as they moved.

"Meet me here at ten and we'll go from there," said Xander, "And keep on alert. Looks like we might have a massacre on our hands."

"Can I help," asked Jack.

"Do you know who around here that might want to kill people," asked Giles.

"Nearly everyone," said Jack, "A bunch of frustrated teenagers all together in one building. Things can get worked up. I'll let you know if I come across something."

Jack nodded to him and walked out the library. Xander turned to Oz.

"Be there by then," said Xander.

"No problem," answered Oz.

"Guys," said Buffy as she and Cordelia walked inside, "I think we might know who we're looking for."

"Who," asked Wesley.

"Jonathan," said Cordelia, "He sent a letter in talking about how sorry he was and a bunch of other stuff."

"May I see," asked Giles.

Buffy handed him the letter and he quickly read it. Then, he handed it to Wesley, taking his glasses off as he did so. He began to polish them as Wesley handed the letter off to Xander, and the young Brit began to polish his own glasses. Xander quickly read it, then sighed to himself.

"It's too difficult to surmise his motives," said Xander, "Anger directed at everyone can mean many things. From what Oz said, it was extremely powerful. Was there a center?"

"No," said Oz, "It was just…everywhere."

"…In that case, I think it's probably an attempt at massacre," said Xander.

"We meet here tomorrow morning at six," said Giles as he put back on his glasses, "Then, we find Jonathan and bring an end to this before anyone gets hurt."

"So, how does this work," asked Jack later that night inside Xander's apartment. He was there with Oz, Xander, and Faith.

"You just focus and take deep breaths," said Faith, "We three will create a line for you to follow, and will guide you down it."

Jack nodded, thinking he understood, then closed his eyes and focused on the world around him.

Oz felt the cold, wet forest as he ran through it. He felt the lure of the moon, the call of the wild. He felt the wind in his hair and the lust for the kill. He turned to look at his companion, the werewolf, as it ran beside him. He could hear its voice, though it was not speaking. Like that small voice within the back of one's head, though it was much louder. He learned all that wolf knew, and then he learned just how important it was to accept what you were, not to try and deny it. It opened so many doors that denying it closed.

Jack dove for cover as bullets whizzed through the jungle, tearing branches and leaves to shreds. He crouched down inside the small trench, then checked his ammo.

"Any of you got a bandoleer," he shouted over the gunfire.

Soldier shook his head, as did Xander, but Faith reached into her pocket and drew one out. She tossed it to him and he reloaded his weapon.

"You went through this shit," called Jack to soldier.

The veteran merely nodded. Then, the onslaught of gunfire ceased. Soldier motioned for them to keep quiet while he listened for any sound. Then, they heard a leaf crack. Instantly, the four unleashed gunfire.

Faith and Willow were patrolling the corridors of the school the next morning, searching for any sign of trouble. So far, everything was quiet.

"So," said Willow in an attempt at conversation, "How are you and Xander?"

"…We're strained," said Faith, "Ever since Dom came back, we've both been on edge. It's gotten so bad that we both sleep with knives underneath our pillows. The only time we've really relaxed was when we played for the Dingoes."

"Do you sleep together?"

"Yes, but with no lack of sleep. We just climb into bed and fall asleep. Sometimes I have my arm over him, but mostly I just turn away. Sometimes, I wake up at night and find him sleeping with a scowl on his face. He's gone back to meditating instead of just sleeping, and it's putting a strain on him. Before, he could survive it, but he'd cooled off on the meditation for that long that it's gotten to him."

"He's worried. It's natural."

"I don't want him to worry. I want him to feel good."

"I think that's a part of why he took Jack underneath his wing. He felt good helping someone discover themselves."

"More like he recruited him for the cause."

Buffy and Oz were walking through the back of the school, where all the sports events that were outside were held. Teams were there that morning for early practice, thus making them prime targets for a massacre.

"How are things, Oz," asked Buffy.

"Good. You?"

"Alright. You and Willow?"

"Good. Angel?"

"Good."

"One of us needs to stop saying good before Webster sues us for using it too much."

"You're right. We haven't talked in so long that…come to think of it, I've never talked with you before. Not really."

"Well, let's talk."

"…"

"…"

Xander sighed as he scanned the horizon in the quad. He could feel an enraged aura, one who's attention was currently focused on its task. It was almost surgical. It was difficult to determine where it came from, what with the quad already being filled with students, chatting and yelling. It was truly deafening. Suddenly, the aura became crystal clear.

Xander ran forward and jumped up onto the stairs, then leapt up onto the roof. None of the students looked up at him, all of them used to ignoring the odd. He ran along the roof until he got to the tower, then leapt through the window. There, Jonathan had just finished putting together his rifle. He aimed it at Xander.

"Don't try and stop me," he said, his face sweating from his feelings.

"Can't do that, Jonathan," said Xander.

"Why can't you just leave me be," he growled.

"Because, right now, you don't need to be left alone. You have a high powered rifle in your hands, loaded, and you're about to make a big mistake using it."

"What does it matter anymore? What does any of it matter?"

"You know, I find myself asking that very same question nearly every day of my life. In the end, it only matters as much as you want it to."

"Stop…doing that! Stop talking to me like we're friends! We're not friends."

The archer shook his head, realizing that something was off about this one's attitude. He was refusing, and he now had to break through that barrier. Joy.

"…You know, I honestly wish I could just snap your neck for you. How would you like that? Me ending your life instead of the other way around? Cause, you know I could do it."

"…I know."

"Instead of which, right now you have a…Wait a minute. I recognize that rifle. That's Special Issue U.S. Navy SEAL, codenamed Longbow. Why are you using a weapon that isn't even supposed to exist?"

"Just go away!"

"OK, fine. We'll stop talking abut the rifle. How about we talk about why you're up here."

"I just want it to stop. All you people think I'm an idiot. A short idiot!"

"I doubt coming up here with that is going to improve people's attitudes about you."

Xander sighed, then walked over to the nearby desk and sat down. He focused on Jonathan's aura…it was filled with sadness and pain, and most of the sadness was directed at himself, but the anger…that went out everywhere, but…it wasn't homicidal. It was like regular hate. Something clicked within Xander's mind. Jonathan wasn't up here to kill others; he was up here to kill himself.

"I don't think about you that much," Xander said, "Neither do all those people down there. We're all too busy dealing with our own shit to worry about anyone else. We're all a bunch of selfish individuals, and we know it, too. Jonathan…what happened?"

"…My father. Died."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm guessing that's where you got the rifle? From your dad's locker or something like that?"

"Underneath his bed."

"Well, how did he die? If he was a SEAL, then it was probable KIA."

"…Yeah."

"Did he love you?"

"He was the one thing keeping me going. He respected me. Not like you all."

"And do you think you're respecting him by slaughtering yourself? By using his own rifle, nonetheless."

"…"

"Jonathan, take a look out there."

Jonathan backed away slightly, but then walked forward. He came to the window, keeping Xander covered as he did so.

"See all those people down there," said Xander, "See how peaceful it looks? It's nowhere near peaceful. It's worse down there than fighting in the Middle East is. People down there are having to deal with their own problems. See that guy in the gray jacket? He has to appear in court next week. See that girl down there with barely any cloths on? She got raped as a child. I got beat as a child, but I just reconciled with my father. And my aunt is out there, somewhere, trying to kill everyone and everything she can.

"Jonathan, we all have our problems. It's a part of life. But, do you know what we can do about it? We can go on. We can make the best of everything, not try to solve every single problem through one simple act. If you put that bullet through your skull, then that's it. Nothing else. You want the pain of loss to go away? Killing yourself won't help. It will only make things worse for those left behind.

"Pain is simultaneously the worst and best emotion a human can go through. If you pull through, that pain will make it easier for you in the future. Trust me. I know about pain. Now, and here's the question that you have to ask yourself, is the right course of action squeezing that trigger? Making everyone's life here different, worse, and ending your own? Or, is the right course of action to unload it and put it away?"

Jonathan looked up at him, then looked down at the rifle. He gripped the bolt, twisted, and then let the bullet fall to the ground.

"I just wanted it to stop," whispered the distraught teenager.

"Killing yourself would make it stop for you," said Xander, "But, it would only make it worse for everyone else."

"I don't know what to do."

"No one ever does. Life comes at you, and you're left there wondering 'how did this happen?' Jonathan, you have a special gift here: life. Use it wisely. Do the right thing."

"…How did you know what kind of rifle it was?"

"You remember Halloween? How everyone got turned into their costume?"

"Yeah."

"I was a soldier."

"…Wow. Wish something along those lines could happen to me."

"No. You don't."

Jack walked up to the cafeteria. Jonathan hadn't been found yet, and time was running out before classes started. Jack walked up to the lunch bar and looked behind it, thinking that Jonathan could be hiding back there. Instead, he saw an open box of rat poison sitting near

"What the Hell," he asked himself.

He walked through to the other side of the kitchen, and looked around. At first everything looked ordinary. The breakfast was crappy, and so was the upcoming lunch, then he noticed the lunch lady…leaning over a pot and pouring rat poison inside. For a moment, he made eye contact with her, then he took off out the room.

He ran into the cafeteria and shoved the food off the first table he saw.

"Rat poison," he shouted.

He kicked another table over, then knocked the food out of some poor guy's hands. He turned around as he heard the doors open, then saw the lunch lady charge in with a butcher knife in her hands. Jack dodged the first strike, then grabbed her hand as she laid down another blow.

"Cool down, lady," he said.

"Vermin," she mocked, "You're all vermin."

"You're not much better," said Jack.

He twisted her wrist and she dropped the knife, then she thrust her fist at him, but a hand caught her arm.

"That's not very nice," said Buffy.

"How is Jonathan doing," Giles asked that afternoon.

"He's doing well," said Xander, "He's having some trouble adjusting, but that's expected."

"Are you gonna help him out," asked Oz.

"Course I am," answered Xander, "It would be wrong to just save him then leave him on his own. I'll teach him meditation."

"What about that lunch lady," asked Jack, "What was her deal?"

"She was on the FBI's most wanted list," said Willow, "She did that before in New York."

"So, she'll be in jail for a long time," said Buffy.

"We can hope," said Wesley.


	23. Domination

**The Archer**

Xander leaned back in his chair as he watched them all. The bright sunlight was forcing him to turn his eyes into slits so that he could see them. They were out there, training.

"Let up a little bit, Faith," he called out, "This is a delicate weapon, not something that you can just pull back and let go."

"Isn't that the basic idea," asked Faith.

"No," said Xander, "It's elegant, not jerky. It's poetry in motion, it's a song within your heart."

"What if that song's 'Fuel' by _Metallica_," asked Jack.

"Then you need new tastes," said Jonathan.

"Do not insult _Metallica_," growled Faith, "They are one of the best bands on Earth."

"Jonathan, do not insult _Metallica_ around Faith," said Xander, "At least, if you want to keep your head."

Xander, Faith, Jack, Jonathan, Oz, and surprisingly, Willow were gathered at the archery field that Xander used to practice at before he had gotten his house from Dom. Faith was already fair with the longbow, and both Jack and Oz had expressed the fact that they wanted to learn. Jonathan was there trying to get over his suicidal tendencies, and Xander believed that learning how to use a longbow would help him, if he meditated on the side. Willow was just there for Oz, but…that didn't mean that Xander couldn't teach her something.

"Twist your wrist a little, Oz," said Xander, "At the angle you have it, it could go into the woods and hit something…or somebody."

Oz nodded, then twisted his wrist the way Xander had shown him. He drew back and let the arrow sing. It struck the target on the very border.

"Nice," said Xander, "That's very good for a first time, Oz."

"How did you do on your first time," asked Jack.

"I shot my arrow into the woods," said Xander, "And about two inches into a tree."

Jack smiled and then took aim with his bow. He drew back and let it loose. It struck the target within the second circle, only a few inches away from the borders of the first circle, which contained the bull's-eye.

"Ah," said Xander, "You have good aim, but you draw back too quickly. Gain a focus on it."

"I'm not sure I'm really cut out for the longbow," said Jack, "I prefer either the gun or the knife."

Xander nodded, then turned to Jonathan. Jonathan sighed, then pulled back on his bowstring, bringing the arrow with it. He took a breath, then let it go. It sliced through the air and struck the target just seven inches from the bull's-eye.

"Nice," said Xander, "You got a good stance, your wrist movement is nearly flawless. But, every time you let the arrow go, you jerk to the left a little. That one movement causes the arrow to land away from the point. This won't hurt you so long as you use it correctly."

Jonathan nodded.

"How are you doing," asked Xander.

"…Better," said Jonathan, "It's nice to have friends. And it's good talking about my dad."

"What are we doing tonight," asked Faith.

"Don't know," said Oz, "Band doesn't have a gig."

"Why don't we all go to the Bronze," suggested Willow, "Spend a little time together."

Xander considered the idea, but didn't think that was such a good one. Everyone was frazzled about all the events, him more than most. He also knew that Faith was worried about him. He laid awake at night, listening to her. He could feel her aura. She was worried more about him than he was about everyone else. He'd have to do something, something to make everyone's worries go away for at least one moment.

"Why don't we do that," said Xander, "We go to the Bronze, have a little fun. We're all a little stressed out, and we could do with some unwinding. Why not?"

Then, a better idea popped into his head.

"The name of the game, gentleman, and lady," said vampire later that night, "Is cutthroat. Cordelia, you shall have one through five, Jack shall have six through ten, and I shall have eleven to fifteen."

The entire group, minus Wesley and Angel, were gathered inside the bar in Xander's realm. Wesley was asleep and Angel was currently MIA, but had said that he would return. So, everyone was taking the night off inside the bar. It had taken a moment to get everyone there that didn't have meditation experience, but it had worked out.

Vampire, Cordelia, and Jack were playing pool. Hyena and Oz were sitting at the bar, sipping on their drinks. Willow and Buffy were sitting at their table, chatting. Giles was playing the pinball game, talking to soldier as he did so. Xander and Faith were dancing to the music, acting like lunatics as they did so. Jonathan was checking out the songs on the jukebox.

"I wish every day could be like this," said Xander as he danced with Faith, "Just fun."

"I think that's what everyone wishes, boytoy," said Faith.

"Boytoy," asked Xander, "How can I be your boytoy? We haven't gone that far."

"And who's missing out on that," asked Faith with a smile.

"Well, who says we have to miss out on that," asked Xander.

"…You want to get out of here," asked Faith, an odd look in her eyes.

"Think that's a good idea," asked Xander.

"Why not?"

"Well, we are in my spirit realm. Wonder what it'd be like."

"Let's find out."

Vampire lined his shot up, then struck. In went the thirteen and the fifteen balls.

"Game and match," said vampire.

"I never was good at cutthroat," said Jack.

"Oh, well," said Cordelia, "You and me can still go for second."

"Nah," said Jack, "Jonathan! You wanna play?"

"Sure," said Jonathan, "What's the game?"

"Just regular pool," answered Jack.

"Would you care to dance, fair lady," asked vampire as he bowed.

"Why, thank you," said Cordelia, "I would."

Vampire led Cordelia over to the dance floor as Jonathan loaded up a slow song. As they came forward, they passed Xander and Faith as they were leaving.

"Where you going," asked Cordelia.

"We were going…out," said Faith.

"I just thought up a brand new idea for another part of the realm and I want to go and see if it'll work," said Xander.

"Cool," said Cordelia.

As she turned and walked away, vampire faced them and gave them the 'two-thumbs up' sign.

"How are you and wolfy getting along," asked hyena.

"We're doing good," said Oz, "I've started meditating every other day. Getting in touch with the wolf. I actually managed to tap into its strength the other day."

"Good, good," said hyena, "You and Willow?"

"We're good. It's just the stress of it all."

"…Go and dance, boy. If you don't, I'll wupp your little wolfy behind."

Oz said nothing, but nodded and stood up.

"I want to go to college," said Buffy, "I got into Northwestern."

"That is so cool," said Willow, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, but…it's all mootville for me. I mean, even with Cordelia and Faith here, it'd be wrong for me to just pick up everything and abandon them here."

"Cordelia said that she's going to LA right after graduation and the Ascension. From what the Books said, that's when it should be. A hundred years after the founding of power which, for the Mayor, would be the town's founding."

"Hope she doesn't skip town before then."

"Buffy."

"I know, I know. Still working on it. Anyway, I really just have to accept that I've got to be here, even with three Slayers."

"What about Faith? I mean, Xander's not leaving until this summer, and that's just on a road trip. He'll be back before College starts up, he thinks. She'll still be able to stay with him."

"I think she wants to go with Xander. I mean, I would too if I were in her position. And, who knows? They might not come back. They might find a nice place to settle down. Besides, I just don't have it in me to leave mom or Giles. Oh, well. I got into UC Sunnydale. Yay! But, you, you got into nearly every college on the face of the Earth! Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I thought about going to study and become a Watcher, but…after all that Giles has been through, I don't think I could take it. I think I might…stay here."

"What? No, Willow, you can't stay here. You need to go and get out of this place. Go, fly free! You're not bound here."

"Actually, I kinda am. Oz is staying here, going to UC Sunnydale, too. Plus, I kind of enjoy the fight. I mean, I'm not like old Faith. I don't get off on it. I just…like helping people. I think I can do a lot more for people here than anywhere else. I want to stay here, Buffy. For me. Not just for everyone else."

"…I love you, Willow."

"I love you too, Buffy."

The two hugged each other, then separated. Willow looked up when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Dance," asked Oz.

She smiled and nodded, then stood up and left Buffy to ponder. As she sat there, Jonathan sat down in the seat across from her.

"Hey," he said nervously, "Would y-you l-l-like to dance?"

"…Sure."

"I still don't know what we should do," said Giles, "I mean, we have the Mayor against us, all the demons and vampires that work for him against us, and we have Xander's original trainer against us. It just seems like he's got nearly every advantage against us."

"There are three things that can bring any country down," said soldier, "Reconnaissance, strategy, and devotion. If you have these three, you've already won half the battle. All you have to do is exercise it."

"Well, everyone here is devoted, except maybe the two new ones. I think they're mainly here for Xander. But, you're suggesting that we begin watching the Mayor?"

"Why not? It's always best to know your enemy better than you know your friend, is it not?"

"…You make a good point."

Xander laid back against the pillows in the room. Technically, the pillows inside his spirit realm. He felt the body next to him stretch out. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Faith, and then closed his eyes and let his mind wander.


End file.
